Harry Potter und die Magie der Elfen
by Tybman
Summary: Der erste und zugleich schönste Urlaub seines Lebens ist vorüber, schneller als Harry lieb ist, holt ihn die traurige Realität zurück: Der Kampf gegen das Dunkle - Lord Voldemort. Mehr zum Inhalt im 1. Kapitel
1. Wiedersehen in der Winkelgasse

**Harry Potter und die Magie der Elfen**

**Disclaimer:** Außer den von mir selbstausgedachten Personen und Handlungen, sind alle Personen, Orte und der Rest des HP Universums Eigentum der guten JKR. Alles nur geborgt und Geld bekomm ich auch keins. (Aber dafür hoffentlich viele Reviews!)

**Inhalt:** Der erste und zugleich schönste Urlaub seines Lebens ist vorüber, schneller als Harry lieb ist, holt ihn die traurige Realität zurück: Der Kampf gegen das Dunkle - Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore scheint verstanden zu haben, das er Harry nicht länger von allen wichtigen Informationen fernhalten kann, denn beide kämpfen Seite an Seite für das selbe Ziel: Der Vernichtung Voldemorts. Doch Hogwarts wäre für Harry nicht Hogwarts, wenn ihn nicht mindestens ein Abenteuer, eine brenzlige Situation oder verwirrendes Geheimnis durch das Schuljahr begleitet.  
Okklumentik, Quidditch, Unmengen von Aufsätzen und eben diese verwirrenden Geheimnisse herauszubekommen, das sind Harrys Aufgaben in seinem 6. Schuljahr. Das dabei ein Hauself, der sich Alvar nennt, ihm Gegenstände übergibt, die einen unglaublichen Wert besitzen, ahnt Harry anfangs genauso wenig, wie die Pläne des dunklen Lords. Dieser nämlich weiß genau, was sich hinter dem "Schlüssel" verbirgt und setzt alles daran, herauszubekommen, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet.  
Ob Harry mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und dem Orden des Phoenix dem Geheimnis, das sich hinter der Magie der Elfen verbirgt, herausfinden und enträtseln kann, erfahrt ihr in dieser Geschichte. Das dabei allerhand andere, bisher geheim gehaltenen Tatsachen, ans Licht kommen, kann man nur erahnen...

**Anmerkungen:** Das ist die Fortsetzung zu meiner Story „Ab in den Urlaub". Ihr müsst sie nicht unbedingt vorher gelesen haben, aber um einige Personen und Hintergründe zu kennen und außerdem_ vielleicht_ mal etwas zu lachen, würde ich es euch empfehlen!;-) PS: Am besten einfach mal lesen, die Inhaltsangabe fällt mir ziemlich schwer!

**UPDATE:** Besser spät als nie. Für alle, die sich hierher verirren, der Hinweis, dass die Story nur bis Kapitel 17 geht und danach, so blöd wie es ist, nicht mehr weitergeht. Die Story ist also unfertig und wird wohl oder übel nicht mehr vervollständigt. An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen bisherigen Lesern und Reviewern danken und hoffe, dass sie mir nicht allzu böse sind.

* * *

**Wiedersehen in der Winkelgasse**

Die Nacht war kalt und trocken. Eigentlich waren es fast alle Nächte gegen Ende dieses Sommers in London; kein klarer Sternenhimmel, trübe graue Wolken und frierender Wind. Ein dunkelblaues Auto fuhr die kleine Straße entlang und beleuchtete flüchtig die großen Villen, bog um die nächste Ecke und hinterließ wieder eine einsame Stille. In einem der Fenster im zweiten Stock von Nummer neunzehn brannte noch Licht, was schon erstaunlich war, denn Mitternacht lag schon weit zurück.

Im Bürozimmer des Ministers hörte man das leise Klicken einer Uhr, das Weinglas wartete schon seit Stunden darauf, endlich geleert zu werden und der Minister selber schlief schon fast über seinem Stapel von Problemen: Berichte von Auroren, Gesetzesänderungen zum Schutz der magischen Bevölkerung, Vermisstenanzeigen und jetzt auch noch eine Beschwerde des gesamten Schulrates von Hogwarts über die Vorkomnisse des letzten Schuljahres. In dieses Büro zog sich der Minister am liebsten zurück, keiner der ihn störte, ruhiges Arbeiten, ziemlich stattlich eingerichtet und jedes Möbelstück mit seiner eigenen Geschichte...

Ein lautes Schnarchen unterbrach das einsame Klicken der Standuhr, gefolgt von einem lauten Poltern aus dem Erdgeschoss; der Minister erwachte und stieß einen Stapel mit Unterlagen vom Tisch, schnell hob er sie wieder auf, dann hörte er Stimmen.

Fudge sprang zum Fenster, zog seinen Zauberstab und spähte hinaus – nichts. Alle Laternen waren erloschen, keine Spur von Auroren und das nicht verscheuchbare Gefühl von Angst. Wieder polterte es und dann hörte man Schritte. Irgendjemand kam die Treppe hinauf, langsam aber überhaupt nicht darauf bedacht, leise zu sein. Den Schrittgeräuschen nach zu urteilen war es mehr als eine Person.

Mit einer schnippenden Bewegung des Zauberstabs verriegelte Cornelius Fudge die Bürozimmertür und versiegelte sie noch zusätzlich. Dann versuchte er zu disapparieren, doch irgendetwas blockierte seinen Versuch. Nach nur einem Augenzwinkern stand er wieder neben seinem Schreibtisch.

Es KRACHTE und die robuste Holztür zersprang in tausende Splitter. Mit schreckgeweitetem Gesicht blickte der Minister zur Tür, nur um dann in das grauenvollste aller Gesichter zu schauen: ein schlangenähnliches Antlitz, der Körper gehüllt in einen samt glänzenden schwarzen Umhang, rote Augen, gefüllt mit purer Grausamkeit und einer Nase die allenfalls den Nüstern einer Königskobra ähnelte.

Lord Voldemort erhob den Zauberstab und Cornelius Fudge hatte keine Chance noch irgendeinen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, der grüne Blitz schoss mit einem _Sirren _auf ihn zu und traf ihn mitten in die Brust.

Das kalte Lachen hallte durch das Haus des Ministers und mit einem brennenden Stechen auf der Stirn erwachte Harry Potter schweißgebadet hunderte Kilometer entfernt im _Fuchsbau_ aus seinem Grauen erregenden Albtraum.

Der blendende Schmerz brachte ihn dazu, sich rasch zur Seite zu drehen, nur um sich dann neben sein Bett zu übergeben. Harry fing an zu zittern und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Das Licht ging an und Ron kam, die Haare wirr in alle Richtungen abstehend, auf sein Bett zugestürzt.

„Harry, was ist los?", drang die besorgte Stimme seines besten Freundes langsam zu ihm durch.

„Voldemort!", keuchte Harry und Ron zuckte beim Klang des Namens zusammen. „Voldemort hat Fudge-", Harry würgte, ein erneuter Schmerz jagte durch seine Stirnnarbe, „Fudge ist...ist tot!", und Harry musste sich ein zweites Mal übergeben, ein Gefühl unangenehmer Freude, welches nichts mit seiner eigenen Empfindung zutun hatte, durchströmte seinen Körper.

Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser und geh Mum wecken." Ron eilte aus dem Zimmer. Harry versuchte mit aller Macht das Schwindelgefühl zu verdrängen, während er nach seiner Brille tastete. Er hätte das nicht sehen dürfen, er hätte das mit der Okklumentik ernster nehmen sollen...

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Ron mit seiner Mutter wieder ins Zimmer. Sie gab Harry zuerst ein feuchtes, kühles Handtuch und dann ein Glas Wasser, er wischte sich den Mund sauber und dann erzählte er von seinem Albtraum. Molly streichelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken. Als Harry geendet hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser.

„Das...Das ist schlimm...grausam...Ich weck deinen Vater, Ron; und ihr beiden versucht noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Wir müssen unbedingt Dumbledore Bescheid geben." Man konnte Rons Mutter den Schock ansehen und sie verließ leise das Zimmer. Schweigen breitete sich aus, Harry hatte immer wieder in Gedanken das Bild vor Augen, wie der grüne Lichtstrahl auf den Minister traf und dieses schauerliche Lachen...

Gewiss, der Minister hatte viele Fehler und ihm das Leben im letzten Jahr so schwer wie noch nie gemacht, aber trotzdem empfand Harry so etwas wie Trauer. Den Tod hatte er nicht verdient. Harry wusste nicht, ob Fudge eine Frau oder Kinder hatte.

„Geht´s langsam wieder?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Harry beschied sich damit kaum merklich zu nicken. „Meinst du..Meinst du, du kannst noch etwas schlafen?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry ehrlich und sah seinem Kumpel in die Augen – auch ihm sah man so etwas wie Schock an.

„Gehen wir runter? Du kannst es Sirius erzählen...", schlug Ron vor und Harry dankte ihm für diesen Einfall. Natürlich! Dumbledores Geschenk zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag, ein Porträt von Sirius, hatten sie im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt. Auf leisen Zehen schlichen sie die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr mit den neun Zeigern, daneben hing jetzt vorübergehend Sirius´ Porträt.

Sirius schlief seelenruhig in seiner Hängematte, schnarchte und murmelte leise im Schlaf. Ron schmiss sich auf die Couch, während Harry näher an das Bild herantrat. Mit leisem Klopfen gegen den Rahmen weckte er seinen Paten. Sirius war sehr verwundert, aber noch seltsamer fand er den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen.

„Was ist los, Harry. Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Und Harry erzählte ein weiteres Mal von seinem Traum. Auch Sirius war schockiert, vorallem darüber, dass es Voldemort so einfach gemacht wurde. Die Zeit verging und Harry, Ron und Sirius unterhielten sich noch sehr lang, bis sie alle drei gegen fünf Uhr morgens nacheinander in den Schlaf abdrifteten...

Der nächste Tag brach genauso grau an, wie die vorangegangenen. Der_Tagesprophet _berichtete vom Überfall auf den Minister und die Tötung von fünf Auroren, die für die Bewachung Fudges eingeteilt waren; und mahnte die magische Bevölkerung noch einmal dringlichst auf die eigene Sicherheit zu achten. Im Westen Englands gab es außerdem vereinzelt Angriffe auf Muggel und im _Magischen Rundfunk _konnte man stündlich neue Berichte von Überfällen hören.

Als Harry gemeinsam mit den anderen Weasleys am Frühstückstisch saß, total übermüdet, Hermine, Arthur und Bill hatten ihr Gesicht jeweils hinter einer Zeitung verborgen, dachte er sich sarkastisch: „Es ist toll wieder in England zu sein!"

„Was passiert jetzt, Dad? Wird ein neuer Minister gewählt?", fragte Ginny ihren Vater und bestrich ihren Toast mit Himbeermarmelade, ihr Blick war ungewohnt ernst. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Mr Weasley zu, der hinter seiner Zeitung hervorschaute, doch es war Hermine die antwortete: „Morgen soll offiziell ein neuer Minister vorgestellt werden-"

„Schon?", unterbrachen Ginny und Harry sie wie aus einem Munde.

„Ja, im_Tages_p_ropheten_ spekulieren sie darauf , dass es ein gewisser Rufus Scrimgeour werden wird", vollendete sie ihren Satz.

Es folgte leises Gemurmel von Molly, weder Ron noch Harry konnten mit diesem Namen etwas anfangen, Hermine rollte mit den Augen dann klärte sie die zwei auf: „Er ist Chef der Aurorenabteilung."

„Aha", kam es gleichgültig von Ron und Harry und Hermine verschwand wieder hinter ihrer Zeitung.

„Wir verschwinden dann mal in die Winkelgasse, Mum. Bis morgen!", sagte Fred und er und sein Zwillingsbruder standen vom Frühstückstisch auf und reisten per Flohpulver in ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse. Mollys Gesicht bekam wieder einen Sorgenvollen Ausdruck.

„Was heißt _bis morgen_, Mum?", fragte Ginny spitzfindig. Molly seufzte, dann gab sie Ginny einen an sie adressierten Brief. Ginny öffnete ihn und Harry las mit, er war von Laura:

_Hey Ginny,_

_ich hoffe dir und den Anderen geht es gut. Habt ihr das mit Fudge gelesen? Bestimmt...Ich finde es schrecklich! Meine Mum sagt, ich soll nicht so viel darüber schreiben, deswegen fasse ich mich kurz und wollte dich fragen, wann ihr in die Winkelgasse reisen werdet, um die Schulsachen zu kaufen?_

_Ich habe meinen Hogwartsbrief schon bekommen! Ganz schön viele Bücher habt ihr...Deiner Mutter habe ich auch einen Brief geschrieben und sie gefragt, ob wir uns mal treffen können, wenn sie nein sagt, dann bearbeite sie solange, bis sie ja sagt._

_In der Hoffung, dass wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen können, und viele Grüße an die Anderen,_

_Laura_

_PS: Beeil dich mit dem Antworten!  
PPS: Ich will kein nein hören!_

Ginny und Harry sahen mit erwartungsvollem Blick zu Molly auf.

„Und?"

„Ja, ich hatte es sowieso in den nächsten Tagen geplant. Allerdings müssen wir noch etwas warten, bis Tonks und Remus Zeit haben und außerdem habt ihr ja eure Hogwartsbriefe noch garnicht bekommen", antwortete ihre Mutter.

„Wieso müssen wir warten, bis Tonks und Remus Zeit haben?"

„Zur Bewachung, Schwesterchen, euch darf man doch nicht aus den Augen lassen", kam es von Bill. Ginny warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, dann kritzelte sie eilig eine Antwort auf Lauras Brief.

„Was schreib ich ihr denn jetzt, Mum?", fragte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Warte noch, Remus hat gemeint, er gibt uns bis spätestens elf Bescheid, wann´s losgehen kann."

Ginny legte den Brief wieder beiseite und aß ihren Toast weiter. Das Frühstück enthielt keine besonderen Vorkomnisse mehr, Arthur verabschiedete sich nun ebenfalls, er musste ins Ministerium und Bill tat es ihm gleich. Gemeinsam halfen die Mädchen Molly beim Abräumen des Tisches, während Harry und Ron schon darüber diskutierten, was sie alles in der Winkelgasse besorgen wollten. („Wir müssen unbedingt in den Laden von Fred und George!")

Bis kurz nach elf beschäftigten sich die vier Jugendlichen damit, im Garten herumzulümmeln und einige der selten gewordenen Sonnenstrahlen zu erhaschen. Nichts im Vergleich zu der Pracht auf den Kanaren... Um halb zwölf war es dann so weit, Remus stattete dem Fuchsbau einen Besuch ab. Im Garten angekommen zog er Harry in eine väterlich-freundschaftliche Umarmung von der Harry selbst ziemlich überrascht war, aber sie nur zu gerne erwiderte.

„Schön euch wieder zu sehen, ihr seid ja richtig braungebrannt!", Remus schmunzelte. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, dort wurde Remus freudig aus einem gewissen Bilde begrüßt, Harry war sich nicht sicher ob Remus sich da eine Freuden- oder Trauerträne aus dem Auge wischte. Die zwei ehemaligen Rumtreiber unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile und auch Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron hatten einiges zu berichten. Remus war total von den Socken, als er hörte, das Dumbledore Wasserski fährt.

Am Mittagstisch (es gab Broccoliauflauf) einigten sich Molly und Remus darauf, morgen in die Winkelgasse zu reisen um das Schulzeug zu besorgen, denn Remus ließ ziemlich deutlich durchblicken, dass die Hogwartsbriefe schon auf dem Weg waren, worauf Hermine wieder einen Anfall von Wusligkeit bekam und laut denkend die Prüfungen nochmal durchging. („Wie kann man sich nach so langer Zeit noch an Prüfungsfragen erinnern?", hatte Ron sie ungläubig, fast schon erfürchtig gefragt, doch Hermine warf ihm nur einen bissigen Blick zu.)

Ginny beantwortete dann Lauras Brief („Du, Harry, darf ich mir mal Hedwig borgen?") und verabredete sich mit ihr gegen zehn Uhr bei_Gringotts. _Der ganze Tag war eine Mischung aus fröhlichen Momenten und Erinnerungen an den Urlaub und entspanntem Herumlümmeln, wurde aber immer wieder von neuen Schreckensmeldungen im _MRF_überschattet. Als gegen siebzehn Uhr vier Waldkäuze durch das offene Küchenfenster segelten, hörte Hermine garnicht mehr auf vor sich hinzumurmeln.

Ohne das Harry es verhindern konnte, stieg sein Herzschlag. Er nahm dem Waldkauz den an ihn adressierten Brief ab und schaute zu Ron. Dieser nickte ihm unsicher zu und beide öffneten ihren Brief, Hermine hatte ihren schon längst aufgefetzt.

Harry fing an zu lesen:

ERGEBNIS DER ZAUBERERGRAD-PRÜFUNGEN **(A/N:1)**

Bestanden mit den Noten:_  
Ohnegleichen (O) ; __Erwartungen übertroffen (E)__Annehmbar (A)__  
_

Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:_  
Schrecklich (S) ;__ Mies (M)__ ; Troll (T)_

HARRY JAMES POTTER hat folgende Noten erlangt:  
_Astronomie: A  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: E  
Zauberkunst: E  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O  
Wahrsagen: M_  
_Kräuterkunde: E  
Geschichte der Zauberei: S  
Zaubertränke: O  
Verwandlung: E_

Harry las seine Ergebnisse gleich dreimal durch, mit jedem Mal beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Am allermeisten freute ihn das _Ohnegleichen_ in VgddK, er konnte wirklich mit sich zufrieden sein, sogar in Zaubertränke hatte er ein _Ohnegleichen _geschafft, so richtig fassen konnte er es noch nicht. Was kümmerte ihn da schon das alberne _M _in Wahrsagen, das Ganze war eh ein ausgemachter Schwindel. (Zumindest mehr als neunzig Prozent davon...)

Harry blickte auf zu Ron, der machte eine halbwegs zufriedene Miene.

„Na ja, ach hier...geht schneller!", und Ron drückte ihm seine Prüfungsergebnisse in die Hand, während er sich Harrys schnappte. „Siehst du, ist doch ganz ordentlich, was?", grinste Ron, er selbst hatte kein _Ohnegleichen _bekommen.

„So, du bist dran!", forderte Ron grinsend Hermine dazu auf, ihre Noten preiszugeben. „HA! Wusst´ ich´s doch – _zehn Ohnegleichen _und ein Erwartungen übertroffen in VgddK. Dann sind wir jetzt also UTZ-Schüler!"

Harry lächelte Hermine ehrlich erfreut zu und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

„Wie fühlt man sich als Jahrgangsbeste?", fragte er sie grinsend, sie kicherte.

Als Mrs Weasley Rons Ergebnisse gelesen hatte drückte sie ihn in eine freudige Umarmung und Rons Ohren färbten sich tiefrot, Ginny gab Harry einen Kuss und Hermine hatte sich schon in die Bücherliste vertieft...

-#-#-

„Willst du nicht langsam aufstehen?", flüsterte eine Stimme nah bei seinem linken Ohr, dann kitzelte ihn irgendetwas. Harry öffnete grinsend die Augen und zog die ebenfalls grinsende Ginny erstmal in einen Gutenmorgenkuss.

„Mum sagt, wir sollen uns beeilen, es gibt Frühstück und dann geht´s ab in die Winkelgasse."

Und um zehn nach halb zehn war es dann auch so weit: es ging ab in die Winkelgasse. Per Flohpulver reisten sie nacheinander vom _Fuchsbau_ in den _Tropfenden Kessel. _Als Harry sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und sich den Dreck von seiner Hose klopfte, sah er sich in dem kleinen Lokal um. Tom, der Wirt, putzte mit griesgrämiger Miene ein paar Gläser, von Kundschaft konnte auch keine Rede sein, der ganze _Kessel_´ war wie leer gefegt, nur an einem Einzeltisch saß ein buckliger Mann, soweit Harry das erkennen konnte, mit schlichtem schwarzem Umhang.

„Kommst du, Harry?" Harry wandte den Blick ab und folgte Ginny und den Anderen. Die Winkelgasse war nicht wieder zu erkennen: die (wenigen) Leute, die über die Straße huschten, schlenderten nicht und hatten auch keine entspannten Gesichter, jeder wollte seine Besorgungen schnellstmöglich erledigen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, angegriffen zu werden.

„Wir müssen zuerst zu _Gringotts_, bleibt zusammen und trödelt nicht", auch Molly machte nun eine angespanntere Miene, scheinbar wollte auch sie den Besuch in der Winkelgasse schnell hinter sich bringen.

Tonks trug heute ein weniger auffälliges Outfit, sie begnügte sich mit welligen dunkelbraunen Haaren und hätte durchaus als Hermines Schwester durchgehen können, Lupin dagegen trug wieder einmal einen seiner etwas schäbig wirkenden Umhänge und machte ansonsten eine nicht minder angespannte Miene als Molly.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilten sie auf die Zaubererbank zu und betraten dann das Gebäude. Hier herrschte ein völlig normaler Trubel, an den Schaltern saßen die Kobolde, meist mit grimmiger Miene und davor stand eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer und tauschte Geld oder ließ sich seinen Verließschlüssel geben.

„Wann hast du dich mit Laura verabredet?", fragte Hermine Ginny.

„Ich hab ihr um zehn geschrieben", antwortete sie.

„Na dann wird sie bestimmt pünktlich sein", meinte Ron und Harry musste grinsen.

Molly war inzwischen an einen der Schalter getreten, tauschte für Hermine das Muggelgeld und kam dann wieder zu den vier Jugendlichen.

„Okay, hier Hermine-", sie reichte Hermine ihr Geld, „Ginny Schätzchen, wo bleibt Laura?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, Ron hatte sich derweil auf eine der Bänke für Wartende gesetzt. Wieder ging das Warten los, der Minutenzeiger der Uhr sprang gemächlich auf die elf.

Nach weiteren Momenten genervtem Schnaubens Mollys und ungeduldiger Zappelei von Tonks betraten zwei Frauen, die eine jünger, die Zaubererbank, beide blond, aber eine der beiden hatte außerdem rotgefärbte Strähnen. Mit fröhlicher Miene eilte Laura auf Ginny und die Anderen zu und begrüßte jeden mit einer Sonderumarmung (auch Lupin und Tonks durften sich einmal fest drücken lassen).

„Es ist schön euch alle wieder zu sehen!", strahlte Laura, die neuen roten Strähnen harmonierten wunderbar mit ihrem blonden langen Haar.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Weasley, für die Verspätung, aber Laura musste sich unbedingt noch Strähnchen machen", Laura streckte ihrer Mutter die Zunge raus, ihre Mutter erwiderte es.

„Machts nichts, macht nichts, dann können wir ja jetzt los", antwortete Molly freundlich, dann stellte sich Mrs Hopkin noch Tonks und Lupin vor und die kleine Gruppe verließ _Gringotts_ und machte sich als erstes auf zu _Flourish and Blotts_, dem Bücherladen.

Auch hier herrschte weniger Betrieb als früher.

„Dann gebt mir mal die Bücherliste", forderte Molly Ron und Ginny auf. „Also für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste braucht ihr _Die dunklen Künste durchleuchtet, von Natalia Cortés_, dann das _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band sechs_..." Molly murmelte weiter leise lesend vor sich hin, während sie schon die Bücherregale entlang ging, Mrs Hopkin folgte ihr. Lupin hatte sich am Eingang postiert und Tonks hatte sich zu den Jugendlichen gesellt.

„Scheint so, als hätte Dumbledore wirklich einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden, was?", stellte Hermine fest, die Anderen sahen sie fragend an. „Ach naja, Ethan hat damals behauptet, er wisse schon wer der neue Lehrer wird ab-", doch Hermine konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden, denn Laura hatte schon dazwischen geplappert.

„Und, wie geht´s ihm? Hast du mit ihm geschrieben? Wo ist er heut?", sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Er hat seine Bücher schon, es geht ihm gut und ja, ich hab mit ihm geschrieben", antwortete Hermine geduldig, über ihren Wangen zeichnete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer ab.

„Fein, und was schreibt er?", fragte Laura neugierig.

„Komm wir helfen Mum, dann geht´s schneller und wir können eher wieder hier raus", meinte Ron und er und Harry zogen durch die Regale, auf der Suche nach Mrs Weasley.

Das Bücherkaufen nahm eine ganz schöne Zeit in Anspruch und Laura stöhnte erschöpft, als sie _Flourish and Blotts_ verließen, dabei hatte sie nicht ein Buch berührt, sondern das lieber ihrer Mutter überlassen. In der _Magischen Menagerie _kauften Harry und Ron ein paar Eulenkekse und Hermine und Harry deckten sich anschließend in der magischen Apotheke mit neuen Zaubertrankzutaten ein, Ron hatte ja kein Zaubertränke mehr. Sie gingen die schwachbesuchte Winkelgasse entlang, bis Mrs Weasley halt machte.

„Jetzt kommt wohl das Unvermeidliche...", murmelte sie leise, „Ich möchte dass ihr euch nicht zu lange aufhaltet, es ist sowieso schon später als geplant." Die Augen der fünf Jugendlich begannen zu leuchten.

Sie standen vor einem Laden der geradezu strahlte: in großen Lettern deren Farbe sich ständig änderte stand WEASLEYS ZAUBERHAFTE ZAUBERSCHERZE geschrieben, Plakate mit bunter Werbung und jede Menge unterschiedliche Artikel schmückten das Schaufenster, eine künstliche Palme mit Gesicht und roten Palmenblättern, die ihnen fröhlich zuwinkte und in der linken Ecke waren sechs quadratische Päckchen zu einem Turm aufgebaut worden, alle mit der Aufschrift _Inferno Deluxe_, scheinbar verzauberte Feuerwerkskörper...

Ginny und Ron drängelten eilig durch die Eingangstür, ein melodisches Klingeln kündigte das Betreten der kleinen Gruppe an. Dieser Laden war genau so, wie Harry die Läden der Winkelgasse in Erinnerung hatte: belebt und lange Schlangen an der Kasse.

Die Zwillinge kamen mit fröhlichen Mienen auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.

„Sieh an, sieh an, George, welch hoher Besuch!", er grinste, dann begrüßte er erst Laura mit einem Handkuss, dann Tonks und schlussendlich auch seine Mutter.

„Kommt, ich führ euch rum", sagte Fred freundlich und mit schieben und drängeln zeigte er ihnen den Laden.

Es gab von allem etwas, von Süßigkeiten die einem die Haare färbten, Gummitierchen die einem den Kiefer verklebten, den altbekannten Kotzpastillen und dem Nasblutnougat, bis hin zu Baseballkappen die, wenn man sie aufsetzte, einem den Kopf verschwinden ließen.

Als Ginny das Regal mit den Minimuffs entdeckte, verliebte sie sich sofort, und auch Laura und Hermine kamen nicht umhin die kleinen Kerlchen zu bewundern.

„Mum, so einen will ich haben!"

„Ich auch, Mum!"

„Weil es heute so gut läuft, nehmt sie mit und behandelt sie gut", meinte Fred großzügig und schenkte den drei entzückten Damen jeweils einen Minimuff.

Ron indessen hatte sich in die Feuerwerksabteilung begeben und deckte sich schon eifrig mit Feuerwerkskörpern ein, bis ihn seine Mutter wieder in die Realität zurückholte:

„Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht von mir, dass ich dir das alles kaufe", und fügte leise murmelnd hinzu: „Wem nützt der ganze Krempel eigentlich..."

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde, Tonks hatte sich einen gewissen _Rückenkratzer_ gekauft, machte Mrs Weasley eine dermaßen grimmige Miene, dass Harry, Ginny und Hermine und Ron sich langsam von dem Laden der Zwillinge verabschiedeten und dann, mit einigen Süßigkeiten mit Effekt eingedeckt, _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ verließen.

Molly eilte voran, mit dem Ziel _Tropfender Kessel_, sie wollte die Winkelgasse nun so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

„Ich freu mich auf Hogwarts!", meinte Laura lächelnd zu Ginny.

„Ja, wir alle, aber spätestens, wenn du das erste Mal Zaubertränke hattest, vergeht dir die Freude wieder", antwortete diese ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, wen Dumbledore als neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt hat", sagte Hermine.

„Schlimmer wie Umbridge kann er oder sie eh nicht sein, oder?", Harrys Stimme klang ziemlich hoffnungsvoll. Im nächsten Moment brach ein höllischer Lärm los und Harry hielt sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf, dann zog er Ginny hinter einen großen Holzkübel mit einer verdorrten Grünpflanze.

* * *

**(A/N:1): **wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt, hab ich die Noten aus dem Original genommen, nur Zaubertränke hab ich bissl aufpoliert ;-) fand die so okay.

* * *

Harry Potter und die Magie der Elfen,  
so heißt meine neue Geschicht,  
Ihr habt es gelesen, das erste Kapitel,  
und wieder möcht´ ich euch bitten mit einem Gedicht,  
fleißig zu reviewen, sagt mir, gefällt euch der Titel?;-)  
Schreibt mir, wie war es,  
seid nicht schüchtern, lieber kess!  
Eure Meinung, die ist mir wichtig,  
denn nur mit genug Meinungen  
mach ich es richtig!  
Habt keine Scheu und macht mich froh,  
seid nett und drückt den Knopf,  
**GO**!:-)


	2. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Einen fröhlichen Gründonnerstag wünsch ich euch! Hier ist Kapitel zwei, danke nochmal an **Dragonsoldier** für das Review, den Schwarzlesern werf ich jetzt mal einen bösen Blick zu... Also viel Spaß, ist bissl kürzer geworden...

* * *

**Zurück nach Hogwarts  
**

Das Fenster eines Kräuterladens wurde von einem schweren Fluch getroffen, überall verteilten sich Glassplitter. Ginny krallte ihre Fingernägel angstvoll in Harrys Arm, Tonks und Remus hatten die Anderen hinter einen Stand mit Schutzamuletten gezerrt und schossen Flüche auf die fünf vermummten Gestalten, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich in die Winkelgasse appariert waren.

Der eine ging in die Knie, Remus´ Schocker traf ihn genau in den Bauch. Sofort schossen die Anderen wahllos Flüche in ihre Richtung, Tonks schnappte sich eilig irgendeins der falschen Schutzamulette und ließ dieses kurz silberblau aufleuchten, dann wies sie alle an, sich daran festzuhalten und ein Augenzwinkern später waren Mrs Weasley, Mrs Hopkin, Laura, Hermine und Ron verschwunden.

Die linke Seite des Standes zerbrach mit viel KRACH in ihre Einzelteile, plötzlich PLOPPTE es und sieben Zauberer mit dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Umhängen und gezückten Zauberstäben stürzten sich auf die Todesser – Auroren.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, doch er gab seine und Ginnys Deckung nicht auf. Remus´ Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem roten oder schwarzen Haarschopf. Wo waren Ginny und Harry?

„Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme. Harry zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie hier wegkommen könnten; apparieren konnte er noch nicht.

Einer der Auroren wurde von einem orangefarbenen Blitz getroffen und fing sofort an zu bluten, von den Todessern waren nur noch drei übrig, die anderen zwei lagen gefesselt neben dem zerstörten Amulettstand. Mit so schneller Gegenwehr hatten die Todesser wohl nicht gerechnet und mit drei erneuten PLOPPS verschwanden sie.

Ginny und Harry atmeten beide laut erleichtert auf und sprangen hinter dem Holzkübel hervor.

„Merlin sei Dank, ich dachte schon ihr-" Remus beendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern schloss Ginny und Harry in die Arme. „Machen wir, das wir verschwinden, die Auroren haben alles im Griff." Remus, Ginny und Harry eilten auf Tonks zu, sie schuf einen weiteren Portschlüssel aus einem der wertlosen Amulette und die vier reisten mit einem Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel in den Fuchsbau.

Ihre Landung hätte man durchaus als Bruchlandung bezeichnen können, Ginny landete genau so, dass sie auf Harry fiel und dieser begrub Remus unter sich. Sofort war Mrs Weasley zur Stelle und zog ihre Tochte in eine Umarmung, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

-#-#-

Als die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und auch Remus am späten Abend in der Küche am Abendbrottisch saßen , herrschte eine angenehme Stimmung, alle hatten sich so gut wie von dem Schock in der Winkelgasse erholt und Laura und ihre Mutter waren inzwischen nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Besuch im Fuchsbau auch wieder Zuhause.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, ob das Ganze Zufall war oder ob die Todesser gewusst haben das wir dort sind", grübelte Hermine.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Briefe verschickt, in denen drin stand wo und wann wir uns treffen?", fragte Remus die vier Jugendlichen, Ginny wurde unbehaglich zumute, ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Ja, ich... Ich hab Laura zurückgeschrieben und ihr gesagt, das wir uns um zehn bei Gringotts treffen", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Nun, jetzt ist es auch zu spät, immerhin fahrt ihr übermorgen wieder nach Hogwarts, aber ihr wisst eigentlich, dass ihr auf keinen Fall solche Sachen in Briefen schreiben dürft. Wahrscheinlich wurde deine Eule gestern abgefangen", sagte Remus mahnend.

Gegen elf verschwand Remus wieder aus dem Fuchsbau, deutete aber mit einem Augenzwinkern an, dass sie sich schneller wiedersehen würden, als ihnen lieb sei. Danach schickte Molly die vier Jugendlichen zu Bett, wobei die es nicht lassen konnten, eine halbe Stunde später wieder zu viert im Zimmer von Ron zu sitzen und über den erlebten Tag zu diskutieren.

Der letzte Ferientag war einzig und allein ein Gammeltag, Ginny und Harry lagen faul unter der großen Eiche, Hermine las ihr Exemplar von _Die dunklen Künste durchleuchtet_ und Ron schrieb einen Brief an Vivi. Ginny verkniff sich eine spöttische Bemerkung darüber, dass Ron doch tatsächlich freiwillig einen Brief schrieb...

Und so schlief Harry dann ziemlich spät am Abend mit dem Gedanken an die morgige Hogwartsfahrt glücklich ein.

-#-#-

Irgendetwas Glitzerndes tänzelte vor seinen Augen herum und wollte ihn aus seinem angehmen Schlaf reißen, ein Schatten kam hinzu.

„-ry, steh auf! Es ist schon um neun, wir haben verschlafen, Mum tickt völlig aus!" Ron rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, dann zog er ihm die Bettdecke weg.

Harry war wach, wenn auch gegen seinen Willen. Rasch zog er sich an und schlürfte dann ins Bad. Unten wuselten Mrs Weasley und Hermine schon durch die Küche, Ginny hatte die Ruhe weg und neben ihr saß Remus, der Harry freundlich zulächelte.

„Na Potter, endlich wach?!" Diese Stimme hatte Harry das letzte Mal vor ziemlich genau acht Wochen gehört.

„Professor Moody!", kam es überrascht von Harry. Dieser stand in einer Ecke, sein magisches Auge huschte wie von Sinnen in alle Richtungen und er hatte eine ziemlich mürrische Miene aufgesetzt.

„Den Professor sollt ihr doch stecken lassen, hab euch ja nie unterrichtet...", knurrte er.

„Harry für Eier und Speck ist keine Zeit mehr, der Toast steht auf dem Tisch, bitte beeilt euch!", wandte sich Mrs Weasley an ihn, dann rauschte sie aus der Küche.

Während Harry sich einen Toast mit Butter bestrich und Ron ebenfalls an den Frühstückstisch stieß, fragte er Remus, wie sie denn nach King´s Cross kommen würden.

„Arthur konnte einen Wagen vom Ministerium bekommen, ich bin euer Fahrer", antwortete er.

Als gegen kurz nach dreiviertel zehn alle ihre Koffer nach unten gehievt hatten und Hermine den äußerst aufgeregten Krummbein eingefangen hatte, stiegen sie nacheinander in eine metallic blaue Limousine, in die normalerweise nur fünf Personen reingepasst hätten. Onkel Vernon hätte Augen bei dem Wagen gemacht.

Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron passten bequem auf die Rückbank, während vorn außer Remus als Fahrer noch Moody und Mrs Weasley Platz fanden. Die Straßen Londons waren zu ihrem Glück relativ frei und so gestaltete sich die Fahrt zum Bahnhof ohne große Probleme, wenn man einmal davon absah, das Remus den Wagen zweimal an der gleichen Ampelkreuzung abwürgte. Am Bahnhof angekommen hatte die Gruppe noch genau zwanzig Minuten Zeit, bis der Hogwartsexpress sich in Gang setzen würde.

Hermine und Ginny nahmen zusammen einen Gepäckwagen und steuerten zielstrebig auf die Mauer zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu. Ein Augenzwinkern später waren sie durch die Absperrung verschwunden. Harry und Ron folgten ihnen, kein Muggel merkte es.

Die große scharlachrote Lock stand schnaufend und zischend da wie eh und jeh. Hunderte Leute zogen Koffer über den Bahnsteig, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Verwandten oder begrüßten ihre Freunde.

Moodys Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er die Massen an Schülern sah und sein magisches Auge fuhr wieder Achterbahn.

Molly zog ihre Jüngste in eine Abschiedsumarmung, dann drückte sie Ron und Hermine und zum Schluss Harry.

„Seid artig, benehmt euch und ärgert die Lehrer nicht", meinte sie schmunzelnd, aber wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man Sorge in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

„Danke Mrs Weasley, für alles", sagten Harry und Hermine zugleich, Molly winkte ab. Harry drückte die knorrige Hand von Moody und dieser verabschiedete sich knurrend mit: „_Immer wachsam _bleiben, Potter!"

Dann stiegen die vier in den Zug ein, Ginny traf ein paar Leute aus ihrem Jahrgang und umarmte sich durch ein kleines Grüppchen Freundinnen. Von Laura oder Ethan war keine Spur zu sehen und entgegen aller Erwartungen stiegen Tonks und Remus mit in den Zug ein. Anscheinend waren sie aber nicht die Einzigen, denn zwei Männer in typischer Aurorenkleidung standen vor dem nächsten Abteil.

„Hi, Harry!" Harry wandte sich um und sah in das rundliche Gesicht von Neville Longbottom.

„Hey, Neville, wie geht´s?"

„Ganz okay, sucht ihr noch ein Abteil?"

„Ja, ganz schön voll hier was..", Neville stimmte ihm zu, aber anscheinend hatte dieser schon ein Abteil gefunden, denn er schleppte keinen Koffer hinter sich her. Er ging vorneweg und Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny folgten ihm.

Zwei Waggons weiter zog er eine Abteiltür auf. In dem Abteil saß schon jemand: ein großer, sportlich aussehender Junge mit weißem Pullover und ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und roten Haarsträhnen.

Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry verstauten grinsend ihre Koffer und Neville flüsterte jedem einzeln leise zu: „Sie sind ganz nett!", und sie erwiderten dann gemeinsam grinsend: „Wissen wir!"

Neville machte ein verwundertes Gesicht und es verstärkte sich noch, als Ginny und Laura sich umarmten, Hermine mit rosa Wangen Ethan drückte und dieser dann Harry und Ron freundschaftlich die Hand gab.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte er nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Jepp!", antworteten alle im Chor und lachten. Die Abteiltür ging auf und Luna Lovegood betrat mit verträumter Miene das Abteil.

„Ist noch Platz bei euch?", ihre Stimme klang aber alles andere als verträumt und sie hatte auf ihre Radieschenohrringe verzichtet. Ihr früher schmutzigblondes Haar wirkte nun sehr gepflegt, irgendwie anders und auch der Rest ihrer Erscheinung wirkte weniger spleenig.

„Natürlich, komm rein." Und Harry half ihr, den Koffer zu verstauen. Lunas Blick wanderte zu Ethan und er erwiderte ihn, allerdings mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Ron starrte Luna an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Planeten und Hermine versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie frei heraus.

„Ethan Canning, ehemaliger Schüler aus den USA, siebzehn Jahre und das letzte Jahr darf ich auf Hogwarts verbringen", antwortete er munter.

„Könnt ihr mich jetzt aufklären, woher kennt ihr euch?" Neville sah sie der Reihe nach auffordernd an.

„Also, Neville...", und Harry und die Anderen erzählten ihm und Luna von dem vorangegangen Urlaub mit Dumbledore. Neville konnte es garnicht glauben und als er von seinem Urlaub erzählte, schien er fast ein bisschen neidisch.

Der Zug ratterte mittlerweile gemütlich durch´s Land und Hermine sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und erinnerte Ron daran, dass sie eigentlich schon längst im Vertrauensschülerabteil sein müssten. Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck zogen die beiden ab.

Als Ginny sich nach einer Weile gemütlich an Harry anlehnte, machte Neville große Augen, aber Harry nickte nur fröhlich und gab Ginny einen Kuss.

„Was ist noch alles passiert?", fragte er.

„Ach das Meiste weißt du ja jetzt schon", grinste Ginny ihn an.

Die rundliche Frau mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen schaute wenig später auch bei ihnen vorbei und Laura geriet völlig aus dem Häusschen. Sie kaufte sich von allem etwas und vernichtete dann gierig die Schokofrösche, den Kesselkuchen und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das nicht alles essen."

„Warum?", fragte Laura Luna verwundert und biss einem weiteren Schokofrosch genüsslich den Kopf ab.

„Weil es in Hogwarts ein äußert großzügiges Festessen gibt."

„Ach, das schaff ich schon, will jemand eine Bohne?"

Harry und Neville langten zu und verzogen dann angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Schimmelkäse!"

„Rosenkohl!"

Laura fing an zu lachen. „Ich hab", sie nahm sich eine, „hmm, Erdbeer!"

Und so verbrachten sie die nächste Stunde damit, Lauras Bohnen aufzufuttern und immer wieder laut zu lachen. Luna erzählte Ethan irgendetwas von _Dümmlichen Dummlingern _und wenig später kamen Hermine und Ron wieder zu ihnen ins Abteil.

„Wisst ihr wer das neue Schulsprecherpaar geworden ist?!", wollte Hermine aufgebracht wissen.

„Nein", kam es als Antwort im Chor. Alle grinsten.

„Saphira Devoty!" Alle schauten unwissend drein. „Sie ist aus Slytherin und ihr Vater ist ein Todesser!" Hermine setzte sich schnaufend neben Luna.

„Darf ich einen?", fragte Ron Laura nach einem Schokofrosch, sie nickte. Ron schien es weniger zu interessieren, wer das neue Schulsprecherpaar geworden war.

„Und Roger Davies aus Ravenclaw", setzte Hermine ihre Ausführung fort und warf Ron einen missbilligenden Blick zu, allerdings schien sie zu der Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein, dass es außer ihr niemanden interessierte, wer Schulsprecher war. Mit beleidigter Miene zog sie ein Buch hervor und vergrub sich dahinter.

Harry blickte träumend aus dem Fenster, in wenigen Stunden würde er in der großen Halle sitzen, das Festmahl verdrücken und dann in sein wohlig warmes Bett fallen. Der Zug fuhr dahin, die Bäume zogen in grünen Schlieren vorbei und nachdem Harry eingenickt war, verabschiedete sich wenig später auch die Sonne und es wurde rasch dunkel. Die Lampen flackerten in jedem Abteil auf. Laura spielte mit Neville _Snape explodiert_, wobei Nevilles linke Augenbraue schon arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

Ginny stupste ihn sachte an und mit einem grunzartigen Geräusch wurde Harry aus seinem gerade angelaufenen Traum gerissen, sie musste kichern.

„Wir sind bald da, Schlafmütze", sagte sie und gab ihm liebevoll einen Kuss. Harry zog sich seinen Umhang über und auch die Anderen zogen ihre Schulumhänge an. Eine Viertelstunde später wurde der Zug Stück für Stück langsamer und machte schließlich quietschend Halt am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Die Waggontüren wurden von den Schülern aufgerissen und alle strömten hinaus an die nun ziemlich kalt gewordene Abendluft.

Sofort konnte Harry Hagrids donnernden Ruf „Erstklässler hierher, Erstklässler zu mir!" hören und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„HARRY!", dröhnte er, „Wie geht´s?"

„Alles klar, Hagrid!", antwortete Harry strahlend, Hermine und Ron winkten ihm zu. Laura war erstarrt stehen geblieben und Ethan rannte prompt in sie hinein. Nun starrten beide die riesige Gestalt Hagrids an und Harry musste noch mehr grinsen.

Mühsam gelangten sie mit Schubsen und Drängeln schließlich über den Bahnsteig hinaus vor den Bahnhof. Dort warteten bereits die Kutschen, die von den Thestralen gezogen wurden. Ginny, Hermine und Laura stiegen munter in eine freie Kutsche ein, während Harry Ethan dabei beobachtete, wie dieser auf einen der Thestrale zuging und ihm den Rücken tätschelte.

„Du kannst sie sehen?", fragte Harry mit tonloser Stimme.

„Ja", antwortete Ethan schlicht, und Harry beließ es dabei. Dann stiegen sie ein.

„Wisst ihr, was seltsam ist?", fragte Harry dem gerade etwas aufgefallen war.

„Was denn?"

„Wir haben Malfoy heut noch garnicht getroffen."

„Stimmt, sein üblicher _Besuch_ in unserm Abteil fehlte", meinte Hermine mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „Naja...", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und dann erklärte sie Laura in kurzen Sätzen wer Malfoy ist, denn sie hatte neugierig aufgeschaut.

Nach einem kräftigen Ruck setzten sich die Kutschen zuckelnd in Bewegung und holperten den Weg zum erleuchteten Schloss hinauf...

* * *

Kapitel zwei ist nun vorbei  
und ich bin wieder leise,  
seid doch so lieb und schickt ein Review  
auf eine kleine Reise.  
Dort schreibt ihr dann rein,  
Wörter wie: gut oder schlecht  
oder einfach nur fein.  
Es ist so leicht wie kaum etwas anderes  
und für den Autor gibt es nix spann´deres:-)  
Zu hören, ob´s gut war  
oder was man verbessern kann,  
all das möcht ich gern wissen!  
Sagt "yes" und nicht "no"  
und drückt den Button, **GO**! 


	3. Eine geistreiche Idee

Hey :-) Endlich hat´s geklappt und ich konnt wieder ein Kapitel hochladen, hier ging ja tagelang garnix. . . Mein Dank geht an **Dragonsoldier** für das nette Review.. Ansonsten hab ich nix mehr weiter zu sagen, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt! ;-)

* * *

**Eine geistreiche Idee  
**

Die Kutschen passierten das alte Tor mit seinen geflügelten Ebern an jeder Seite und fuhren auf das Schulgelände, es war erstaunlich, dass es dieses Jahr nicht regnete. Sie näherten sich schnell dem Schloss und ein Wackeln und Hoppeln später hielten die Kutschen quietschend vor den Eichenportalen. Nacheinander stiegen sie aus, Laura zuerst und ziemlich ungestüm.(„AU! Drängel doch nicht so..")

Das große Schülerknäuel drängte die steinerne Treppe ins Schloss hinauf. Die Eingangshalle wurde vom Fackellicht beleuchtet und das Geschnatter und Getrappel der Schüler hallte an den Wänden wider. Ethan und Laura machten beide ein glückliches, beeindrucktes Gesicht, aber Harry hatte seinen Blick schweifen lassen und Professor McGonagall entdeckt. Sie drängte sich mit strengem Gesicht zu ihnen hindurch und sprach dann Laura und Ethan an.

„Ms Hopkin, Mr Canning, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Es war ganz klar, dass beide nicht wussten was sie nun verbrochen hatten.

„Wahrscheinlich müssen sie zu den Erstklässlern", meinte Hermine und Harry wusste sofort, dass sie Recht hatte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle, in der wie immer die vier Haustische unter der verzauberten Decke standen. Die Kerzen schwebten über den Tischen, die gedeckt mit Tellern und Besteck darauf warteten mit dem Begrüßungsessen beladen zu werden. Der Lehrertisch war schon voll besetzt und nach und nach füllten sich auch die vier langen Haustische. Viele Schüler warfen Harry einen interessierten, geradezu auffordernden Blick zu und so setzte er sich mit Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Neville ans Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches, während Luna zum Ravenclaw-Tisch entschwebte.

„Hi Harry."

„Hi Dean."

Dean warf Ginny einen seltsamen Blick zu, wandte sich aber ab, als sich Seamus laut begrüßend neben ihn setzte. Anscheinend hatte er sich gerade von seiner Freundin verabschiedet, denn an seiner linken Wange konnte man deutlich roten Lippenstift erkennen.

„Erzählst du uns, wie sie heißt?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Was? Wer?"

„Du hast da – nein da – Lippenstift." Ginny und Hermine lachten.

„Oh!" Seamus wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs den Lippenstift von der Wange und mied dann den Blick der Anderen.

„Scheinbar hat Dumbledore eine neue Verteidung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin gefunden, sieht ganz nett aus, was meinst du?", fragte Ron Harry.

„Ja, sie wirkt freundlich", antwortete Harry und warf der dunkelhaarigen, relativ jung aussehenden neuen Lehrerin einen Blick zu. Sie unterhielt sich mit dem kleinen Professor Flitwick, der wie immer auf einem kleinen Stapel Kissen saß. Harry schätzte sie in etwa auf das Alter von Snape. Dieser Gedanke ließ seinen Blick gleich zum nächsten Lehrer wandern: Snape.

Mit grimmiger Miene schoss er mörderische Blicke auf die Schüler, das fettige schwarze Haar glänzend. Kurz sah er in Harrys Richtung, und Harry warf so viel Gehässigkeit wie nur möglich in seinen Blick. Snapes Lippen gräuselten sich, dann wandte er sich ab.

Dumbledore saß vor sich hinlächelnd in der Mitte des Lehrertisches und zwinkerte fröhlich Harry zu.

Wenige Minuten später öffneten sich schwungvoll die riesigen Flügeltüren der Großen Halle und das Stimmengewirr erstarb langsam. Eine lange Reihe Erstklässler anführend betrat Professor McGonagall die Große Halle, in der Hand einen dreibeinigen Stuhl, auf dem ein arg geflickter alter Hut lag.

Ein leises Tuscheln erfüllte nach und nach die Große Halle, denn unter den vielen verängstigt wirkenden Erstklässlern waren ja außerdem noch Laura und Ethan, beide mit unsicherer Miene. Zwar wussten die beiden, im Gegensatz zu den Ersklässlern, was als nächstes passieren würde, aber die Tatsache das sie von allen anderen angestarrt wurden, war nicht gerade angenehm. Mit einem strengen Blick, den sie jedem Tisch einzeln zuwarf, beendete Professor McGonagall das Getuschel wieder.

Alle warteten gespannt, dann öffnete sich der breite Riss über der Krempe und wurde zu einem Mund und der Hut stimmte sein alljährliches Lied an:

Steinalt, geflickt so lieg ich hier,  
mit dem Grips der Gründer vier.  
Vor mehr wie tausend Jahrn da lebten sie,  
vier Freunde, Zaubrer waren die.  
Der eine voller Kühnheit und wildem Gemüt,  
Godric Gryffindor - sein Name nie verblüht.  
Rowena Ravenclaw, klügste von allen,  
tat ihrer Freundin, der Helga Hufflepuff,  
die immer eifrig war und taff;  
mit Selbstverständlichkeit gern ´nen Gefallen.  
Der listige und schlaue Salazar Slytherin,  
für die andren Gründer ein Gewinn,  
das Quartett nun macht komplett.  
Zusammen hatten sie den Plan;  
gemeinsam eine Vision:  
Den jungen Zauberern zu lehrn,  
wie man gut zaubert ohne Schall und Lärm -  
machten es zu ihrer Mission.  
Ein jeder der da mutig war  
den zog vor der Gryffindor.  
Wer klug und wissbegierig  
durch sein Leben schritt,  
für Ravenclaw war ein echter Hit.  
Die Hufflepuff die nahm  
die fleißgen hilfsbereiten.  
Bereit ihnen zu lehren  
in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten.  
Wer List besaß und viel Ehrgeiz auch  
den nahm der Slytherin auf in sein Haus.  
Doch heut die Gründer nicht mehr sind,  
könn´ sie verteiln, kein einz´ges Kind.  
Jetzt komm ich ins Spiel, soll mit ihrem Grips  
euch in eines der Häuser zuteilen.  
Setzt mich nun auf, ihr solltet euch beeilen.  
Ich sag euch dann, ohne es zu testen,  
wohin ihr passt am besten.

Die Stimme des Hutes erstarb und es folgte aufbrausender Beifall. Professor McGonagall hatte währenddessen ihre Liste mit den neuen Schülern entrollt und wandte sich dann an die Erstklässler und Laura und Ethan.

„Nachdem ich euch aufgerufen habe, setzt ihr euch auf den Stuhl und setzt den Hut auf. Wenn der Hut euer Haus bestimmt hat, setzt ihr euch an den richtigen Haustisch." Ein paar Erstklässler nickten, die Anderen schienen vielmehr darüber froh zu sein, dass ihnen keine Prüfung mit einem Drachen oder ähnlichem bevorstand, wie es im Zug ein Viertklässler erzählt hatte.

„Abitt, Phil!", sagte McGonagall laut und ein schlaksiger Junge mit blonden Haaren stürzte nach vorn.

„Ich wette auf Ravenclaw", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu, „Der Verlierer darf heut keinen Nachtisch essen."

„Gut, dann sag ich Hufflepuff", sagte Harry und er, Ginny und der Rest der Halle warteten auf die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes.

„Hufflepuff!", rief der Hut laut aus.

„Nein!", rief Ginny gespielt bestürzt, doch es ging im lauten Applaus des Hufflepuff-Tisches unter.

„O doch, also kein Nachtisch für dich, meine Liebe", Harry grinste und der Jubel am Hufflepuff-Tisch verstummte wenig später wieder.

„Agape, Cornelia!" Diesmal verkniff sich Ginny eine Wette.

„Ravenclaw!" Ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und ziemlichen Glubschaugen wackelte auf den applaudierenden Ravenclaw-Tisch zu.

Das Hutverteilen ging weiter und nachdem „Bystel, Jennifer" zur ersten Slytherin wurde, war Ethan an der Reihe. Harry war gespannt wo der Hut ihn hinstecken würde, sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm jedenfalls das es nicht Gryffindor werden würde. Mit erhobenem Haupt ging Ethan auf den Stuhl zu und stülpte sich den Hut über den Kopf. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden da rief der Hut „Ravenclaw!" aus.

Der Ravenclaw-Tisch brach in lauten Jubel aus, vorallem von Seiten der Mädchen. Ethan warf einen lächelnden Blick an den Gryffindor-Tisch, dann quetschte er sich zwischen zwei schwarzhaarige Mädels, die eilig für ihn Platz machten.

„Schade", meinte Ginny und Hermine seufzte.

„So langsam hab ich Hunger...", kam es von Ron und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen laut hörbar, die Anderen ignorierten ihn, außer Neville, der ihm kräftig nickend zustimmte.

„Clancy, Josephina" wurde in dem Moment zu einer „Gryffindor!" und Harry klatschte wie wild in die Hände.

„Dought, Jeremy!"

„Gryffindor!"

„Dubton, Scott!"

„Slytherin!"

Bis zum Buchstaben H reichte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit noch gerade so, aber auch er bekam langsam Hunger. Umso besser war es, das Professor McGonagall als nächstes „Hopkin, Laura Doreen!" aufrief. Nun warteten er, Ginny, Hermine und Ron gespannt auf die Entscheidung des Hutes, wobei alle drei sich über den zweiten Namen wunderten, allerdings nur kurz.

Laura ging etwas unsicher auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu, die Augen aller waren auf sie gerichtet. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen und setzte den viel zu großen Hut auf ihren blonden Haarschopf.

„Nanu! Noch jemand den ich eigentlich schon viel früher hätte zuteilen sollen. Eine Hopkin also, nicht wirklich schwer. Du hasst Bücher, warum nur?", hörte sie die Stimme des Hutes.

„Jaaah, ich find sie todlangweilig! Schickst du mich nach Gryffindor?", fragte sie sofort, „Bitte", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Nun, ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht. Also dann: GRYFFINDOR!", das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut in die Große Halle und Ginny und Harry waren die lautesten die jubelten. Laura zog den Hut vom Kopf und legte ihn sorgsam wieder auf den Stuhl, dann ging sie freudestrahlend an den klatschenden Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine.

„War ja garnicht so schwer", lachte sie, während „Hullier, Patricia!" zu einer „Hufflepuff!" gewählt wurde.

Als schließlich der letzte Erstklässler aufgerufen und verteilt war, nahm sich Professor McGonagall Stuhl und Hut und verschwand. Mit freundlicher Miene und dem weißen langen Bart erhob sich Dumbledore und strahlte in die Runde, die blauen Augen funkelnd hinter der Halbmondbrille.

„Für alle Ungeduldigen fasse ich mich kurz: Willkommen ihr Neuen, willkommen ihr Alten, haut rein!" Die Schüsseln, Teller und Tabletts füllten sich wie von Geisterhand; Hühnerbeine, Berge von Bratkartoffeln, unzählige Pasteten, einfach alles. Ron und Neville langten sofort kräftig zu.

Laura schien noch einiges an Kesselkuchen in ihrem Bauch zu haben, denn sie zog sich nur zaghaft die Schüssel mit Salat heran. Harry belud sich seinen Teller mit Pommes und Schnitzel, stieß fast Ginnys Krug mit Kürbissaft um, kaute dann schnell runter und sagte zu ihr: „Weißt du, ich freu mich schon auf den Nachtisch!", er grinste sie an. Ginny streckte ihm erst die Zunge raus, dann gab sie ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

Harry fand es herrlich einfach von allem etwas in sich reinzuschaufeln und als dann auch noch der Nachtisch auf den Tisch kam und er allein die Auswahl von vier verschiedenen Siruptorten vor sich erscheinen sah, aß er fast schon mit unanständigem Genuss, ganz so wie Ron in seinen besten Tagen.

„Na, Ginny, etwas Pudding?", er hielt ihr einen Löffel hin, bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sie sich den Löffel schon geschnappt und seinen Rest Pudding noch dazu.

„Hey!" Sie kabbelten sich den Rest des Essens weiter, bis Ginny dann schließlich ihren Kürbissaft doch noch umstieß und Ron sein letztes Stück Siruptorte wegstellen musste. Dumbledore erhob sich erneut, davor verschwanden die Speisen wieder und die Teller waren frisch poliert und von allen Krümeln befreit.

„Meine Lieben, gesättigt bis zum Abwinken möchte ich euch noch kurz um etwas Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Zu allererst soll ich euch ausrichten, das Mr Filch die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände um eine Vielzahl erweitert hat; sie kann in seinem Büro zu Rate gezogen werden. Außerdem möchte ich euch _alle_", er betonte das Wort überdeutlich und blickte kurz ans Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches, " daran erinnern, dass das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes für Schüler nicht erlaubt ist, genauso Besuche nach Hogsmeade für Erst- und Zweitklässler."

Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Bevor ihr in eure wohlig warmen Betten huschen könnt, möchte ich euch noch eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Kilton."

Die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren erhob sich und die Schüler applaudierten höflich, sie lächelte kurz allen dankbar entgegen, dann setzte sie sich wieder. Von den bösen Blicken eines gewissen Zaubertränkelehrers bekam sie nichts mit.

„Ich denke, das war es dann auch. Husch, husch, ab in eure Schlafsäle, damit ihr morgen ausgeruht in das neue Schuljahr starten könnt!" Er setzte sich wieder und ein lautes Stühlerücken hallte durch die Große Halle und die Schüler erhoben sich und strömten hinaus zu ihren Schlafsälen.

Harry erhob sich und gemeinsam näherten sie sich den Flügeltüren.

„Jetzt schuldet mir mein Vater eine Galleone, weil sich der Hut doch nicht geweigert hat, mich aufzusetzen." Ethan hatte sich neben Harry geschoben und grinste.

„Was hat der Hut bei dir gesagt?", wollte Laura neugierig wissen.

„Nicht viel, nur dass es keinen Zweifel gibt, wo ich hingehöre. Na ja...Und dann hat er mich ja zugeteilt." Sie verließen mit den restlichen Schülern die Halle und an der Treppe verabschiedete sich Ethan von ihnen. „Bis morgen dann!"

Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und sie hüpften geradezu die Treppe hinauf, bis auf einmal Professor McGonagall vor ihnen stand, allerdings mit freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Potter, Ms Hopkin, der Schulleiter wünscht Sie zu sprechen, er erwartet Sie in seinem Büro, dass Passwort lautet „_Zitroneneis_", beeilen Sie sich, damit Sie nicht zu spät in Ihre Betten kommen", sagte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.

Harry und Laura sahen sich überrascht an, Ginny sah skeptisch zu den beiden. Ron war schon weitergegangen und Hermine beobachetete eines der Porträts, in dem ein dicker Mann auf einem Baumstamm saß und zurückschaute.

„Ich warte auf euch, viel Glück, bei was auch immer...", sagte Ginny und gab Harry einen Kuss, dann machten sich Laura und Harry auf zum Büro von Dumbledore.

„Was glaubst du will er von uns?"

„Keine Ahnung. Pass auf! Du musst die Stufe überspringen, sonst versinkst du", Harry stoppte und nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, um die Trickstufe zu überspringen, in die Laura zweifelsohne hineingetappt wäre. Sie tat es ihm nach und nach einer gesprächslosen Wanderschaft zum Schulleiterbüro kamen sie im siebten Stock an dem Wasserspeier an.

Harry nannte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite. Eine steinerne Wendeltreppe kam zum Vorschein und die beiden stiegen weiterhin schweigend die Treppenstufen hinauf. Oben angekommen, klopfte Harry kräftig an die Tür.

„Herein", hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme, die relativ gutgelaunt klang. Harry nahm das als ein gutes Zeichen.

„Das ging ja schnell, setzt euch ihr zwei." Dumbledore lächelte ihnen zu. Laura sah sich neugierig in dem kreisrunden Büro um. Auf storchbeinigen Tischen standen seltsame silberne Instrumente und stießen feine, weiße Rauchwölkchen aus. Auf einer Stange hinter der Tür saß ein Phoenix und blickte sie mit Neugier an.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte Laura den Schulleiter.

„Oh, das ist Fawkes, du kannst zu ihm rübergehen, wenn du möchtest", antwortete Dumbledore schmunzelnd und Laura tat es. Sie ging zu dem Phoenix mit seinem prächtigen Gefieder und versuchte ihn zu streicheln. Er ließ es ohne murren zu und schmiegte sich an Lauras Handfläche an. Nach dem sie Fawkes ausgiebig gestreichelt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder und wartete gespannt mit Harry darauf, was Dumbledore von ihnen wollte.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, was ich jetzt noch von euch möchte." Beide nickten. „Deswegen beeil ich mich, damit ihr nicht so spät in eure Betten kommt." Es schien als hätte er zuvor von Professor McGonagall genau diese Worte eingeschärft bekommen und Harry musste beim Gedanken daran grinsen. Dumbledore schien seinen Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er grinste nun ebenfalls. Laura saß einfach nur da und blickte abwechselnd Harry und Dumbledore an.

„Nun Harry, zuerst müssen wir noch etwas klären." Dumbledore wurde wieder ernst. „Es geht um Sirius´ Erbe, sicher hat er mit dir schon darüber gesprochen." Harry nickte, er hatte sich schon darüber mit Sirius´ Porträt unterhalten. „Gut, dann weißt du bereits, dass der Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf nun dein Eigen ist und dein Konto bei Gringotts um einen weiteren Haufen Gold aufgestockt wurde. Nun es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall, Kreacher hat sich lebensgefährlich verletzt und starb kurz darauf." Harry nickte erneut, er müsste lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, es täte ihm Leid.

„Kommen wir nun zu dem Grund, warum ich euch beide zu mir bestellt habe." Und Dumbledore wandte sich mit dem Gesicht Laura zu.  
„Wie du vielleicht weißt Harry, hat Miss Hopkin hier bis zum letzten Schuljahr eine Privatschule besucht. Wie du vielleicht weißt Laura, hat Harry öfter Visionen von Voldemort gehabt und hat sie immer noch." Beide starrten den Schulleiter an, jedoch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Sie meinen-", fing Laura an, aber Dumbledore hob eine Hand.

„Harry, ich hatte dich letztes Schuljahr darum gebeten, dass du mit all deiner Kraft Okklumentik lernst." Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Aufgrund meines Fehlers, dir nicht zu sagen warum du es lernen solltest, und wohl auch weil Professor Snape nicht der passende Lehrer für dich war, kommen wir sicherlich beide zu dem Schluss, dass es ein einziges Fiasko war!" Dumbledore sprach genau das an, was Harry gedacht hatte.

„Für mich ist es aber immer noch von größter Wichtigkeit, dass du Okklumentik beherrschst, umso glücklicher bin ich, dir diesmal jemanden vorschlagen zu können, der, genauso wenig wie du, mit alten Erinnerungen und Vorurteilen an die Sache rangehen kann." Bei Harry rastete sehr langsam etwas ein und er sah zu Laura.

„Deine Mutter und auch deine ehemalige Lehrerin erzählten mir, dass du ein ausgeprägtes Talent für Okklumentik und auch Legilimentik hast." Diesmal war es Laura die nickte. „Nun, wie ihr es sicherlich schnell erraten habt, möchte ich dich, Laura, bitten, dieses Jahr Harry zu lehren, wie er seinen Geist gegen Angriffe von außen schützen kann. Und dir Harry möchte ich vorschlagen, dass Laura dieses Jahr deine Lehrerin für Okklumentik wird." Dumbledore legte erwartungsvoll die Hände auf den Tisch und wartete darauf, das Harry oder Laura etwas sagten.

„Okay, ich mach´s", sagte Laura nach einer Weile und sah dabei zu Harry.

Harry der völlig sprachlos über die Idee Dumbledores war, dachte in Ruhe darüber nach. Ja, es würde ihm etwas nutzen, vielleicht würde es mit Laura einfacher sein, als mit einem voller Hass getränkten Lehrer.

„Gut, von mir aus", meinte Harry schließlich. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden.

„Sehr gut, mir wäre es sehr Recht, wenn ihr so schnell wie möglich damit anfangen würdet. Ich würde euch einen Raum zur Verfügung stellen. Wenn ihr keine Fragen mehr habt, dann seid ihr jetzt entlassen und könnt in euren Schlafsaal. Professor McGongall wird euch dann in ein paar Tagen Bescheid geben, welchen Raum ihr nutzen könnt. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei!"

Harry und Laura erhoben sich langsam und verließen mit einem „Gute Nacht, Professor!" Dumbledores Büro. Im Schloss war es nun völlig still und die meisten Bewohner schliefen schon in ihren Porträts.

„Und du kannst wirklich Okklumentik?", brach Harry die unangehme Stille, während sie die Treppe hinutergingen.

„Ja, ich hab das schon in der ersten als Fach gehabt...Ist es wirklich okay für dich?"

„Ja, es war zwar nie eine Sache die mir Spaß gemacht hat, aber schlimmer als mit Snape kann es nicht werden", antwortete Harry, leicht schmunzelnd. Den Rest des Weges zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors liefen sie schweigend entlang.

Die Fette Dame fragte nach dem Passwort („_Inopinata_") und Harry und Laura schlüpften in den schwach beleuchteten Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer im Kamin hatte schon längst aufgehört zu brennen und nur einzelne Holzstücke glühten noch. Harry ging auf einen der Sessel zu, in diesem lag Ginny, eingerollt wie eine Katze, gleichmäßig atmend. Er setzte sich auf die Lehne und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Laura sah sich derweil im Gemeinschaftsraum um und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass es wirklich gemütlich war, sie ließ sich in einen knautschigen Sessel neben Ginnys fallen und schaute zu, wie Harry sie sachte weckte.

„Hey Ginny, aufwachen..."

„Hmm..."

„Wo sind Hermine und Ron?", fragte er sie, während sie sich die Augen rieb.

„Da drüben." Sie zeigte zum Fenster, dort schlief Ron in einer ungemütlichen Lage auf einem kleinen Sofa, Hermine schlief mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. „Was wollte Dumbledore?", wollte sie dann sofort wissen und war wieder hellwach. Harry ging zu ihnen rüber und weckte auch Hermine und Ron.

Gemeinsam erzählten ihnen Harry und Laura, dass Laura Harry Okklumentik beibringen sollte und das Harry Dumbledores Vorschlag angenommen hatte. Ginny schien zuerst etwas sauer zu sein, aber nachdem Harry ihr erklärte, dass es ihm diesmal wirklich wichtig wäre, war sie wieder besänftigt, zumal ihm auch Hermine in dieser Hinsicht überzeugt beipflichtete.

Mit einem Gutenachtkuss ging Ginny gemeinsam mit Hermine und Laura hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal und Harry und Ron marschierten hundemüde ebenfalls in ihre Betten.

Ohne wirkliche Probleme schlief Harry ein, begleitet vom Schnarchen das kurz darauf aus Rons Bett dröhnte...

* * *

An dieser Stelle diesmal kein Gedicht, sondern einfach nur die Bitte nach einem kleinen Kommentar zum Lied des sprechenden Hutes oder dem Rest des Kapitels, mich interessiert es wirklich, ob mir das Lied gelungen ist oder nicht! 

In diesem Sinne bis zum nächsten Kapitel,  
der TyBmaN (Reviewantworten sind für mich selbstverständlich! ;-) ) °mit Zaunpfahl wink°


	4. Die volle Ladung Unterricht

So, da ich nun denke, dass bei FF wieder alles funktioniert, gibts jetzt ein neues Kapitelchen ;-) Bevor´s aber losgeht, nochmal ein dickes Dankeschön an **Larinja **und **Dragonsoldier** für die zwei netten Reviews! Antworten müssten angekommen sein °g°**  
**

* * *

**Die volle Ladung Unterricht**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen schon ziemlich früh. Mit der Aussicht vielleicht gleich heute Zaubertränke zu haben quälte er sich schweren Herzens aus seinem Bett. Die Anderen schliefen noch. Bei Rons Bett waren die Vorhänge nicht ganz zugezogen und so konnte Harry sehen, wie sich Rons Kopfkissen langsam aber stetig wie ein Schwamm mit Speichel füllte.

Allerdings merkte Harry nicht wirklich wo er hinschaute, denn in Gedanken bereitete er sich schonmal mental auf den ersten Schultag vor.

Nachdem er dem Waschraum einen ausgiebigen Besuch abgestattet hatte, holte er seine Schultasche, versuchte Ron zu wecken, (was ihm erstaunlich schnell gelang) und dann gingen sie beide gemeinsam runter in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Da es noch sehr früh war, saßen nur vereinzelt Schüler an den vier Haustischen. Am Lehrertisch dagegen fehlten außer Hagrid, Trelawney und Professor Sprout niemand.

Ron und Harry setzten sich und zogen sich jeweils eine Schüssel mit Müsli heran. Als Harry kurz aufsah und seinen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch schweifen ließ, sah er jemanden, den er eigentlich schon viel eher erwartet hatte: Malfoy. Er saß allein am Ende des Slytherin-Tisches und beschmierte sich eine Brötchenhälfte mit Butter.

Soweit Harry es erkennen konnte, sah Malfoy ziemlich nachdenklich aus, aber als dieser ebenfalls kurz aufblickte und sich die Blicke trafen, war alles beim Alten. Malfoy schickte einen Blick voller Verachtung in Harrys Richtung, schmierte dann sein Brötchen weiter und schmiss eine Scheibe Käse drauf. Dann verdeckte er mit dem _Tagespropheten_ sein Gesicht und Harry beendete seine Beobachtungen.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich so früh schon aufgestanden?!", sagte Ron mehr zu sich selbst.

Ihr Frühstück verbrachten Harry und Ron weitestgehend schweigend. Das änderte sich allerdings, als die drei Mädchen ebenfalls zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle kamen. Hermine, Ginny und Laura schienen putzmunter zu sein und hatten sich, wie Harry feststellte, schon ziemlich viel zu erzählen.

„Und, gut geschlafen, Jungs?", fragte Laura gutgelaunt, weder Harry noch Ron gaben eine verständliche Antwort.

„Wenn wir doch schon wüssten, welche Stunden wir heut noch haben", meinte Hermine und Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Die vier Haustische der Großen Halle füllten sich schließlich mit schnatternden Schülern und gerade als Harry mit Ron und den Mädchen wieder hoch in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollten, erhob sich Professor McGonagall und steuerte den Gryffindor-Tisch an. Sie verteilte an die einzelnen Schüler die Stundenpläne, was bei den Sechstklässlern natürlich etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm, da sie ja vorher fragen musste, welche Fächer derjenige auf UTZ-Niveau belegen wollte und dann den Wunsch mit den tatsächlich erreichten ZAG-Noten abgleichen musste.

Schließlich nahm jeder Lehrer nur mit einer bestimmten ZAG-Note einen Schüler in seinen UTZ-Kurs auf. Am schnellsten ging das Abgleichen bei Hermine, denn sie hatte in allen Fächern die nötige ZAG-Note erreicht. Nachdem jeder seinen Stundenplan hatte, stellten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Laura fest, dass sie als erstes Zaubertränke haben würden, und zwar in genau einer Stunde.

„Juhu!", meinte Harry sarkastisch. Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich dachte Snape nimmt nur Schüler mit _Ohnegleichen_ in seinen UTZ-Kurs auf", sagte Harry und sah dabei kurz zu Ron, dann aber fragend zu Hermine.

„Wenn das Gerücht stimmt, dann gab es wohl nur vier Schüler mit einem _Ohnegleichen_, also musste er die Messlatte tiefer legen", erklärte Hermine.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" Harry musste grinsen.

„Wenn du mit Lavender und Parvati in einem Schlafsaal schlafen musst, dann erfährt man so einiges...", grinste sie zurück.

„Sind die schon immer solche Klatschtanten?", wollte Laura wissen und fügte hinzu: „Oooooh, habt ihr den Neuen bei den Ravenclaws gesehn? Ob er eine Freundin hat? Oooooh..." Alle lachten. Keine Minute später stolzierten die Angesprochenen durch das Portätloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, natürlich fleißig miteinander kommunizierend.

„Hermine, weißt du zufällig einen Spruch, wie man ein Kissen erschafft?", fragte Ginny.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.

„Weil ich gleich bei Binns hab", antwortete sie.

„Dann weiß ich keinen", sagte Hermine und Ginny sah sie geschockt an.

„Das du so gemein sein kannst! Wie kannst du dir auf´s Gewissen laden, dass ich mit meinem Kopf einfach auf die harte Tischplatte stoße, statt auf ein schön weiches Kissen?!"

„Wahrscheinlich weil sie als einzige imstande ist, dem Geleier dieses alten Geistes standzuhalten", meinte Ron fast ernst. Laura und Harry lachten, wobei Laura nicht mal wusste von wem die Rede war.

Eine Stunde später waren Harry, Hermine, Laura und Ron auf dem Weg nach unten in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke. Als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer ankamen, standen schon einige Schüler wartend davor, darunter Malfoy und zwei andere Slytherins. Harry wunderte sich nicht, das es weder Crabby noch Goyle waren. Doch viel Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wer Malfoys neue Spießgesellen waren, blieb ihm nicht, denn schon kam Professor Snape mit wehendem Umhang angerauscht, den Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet.

Das Schloss klickte und die Tür zum Klassenzimmer sprang auf, die Klasse drängte sich hinein. Harry und Ron waren die Letzten und setzten sich so weit wie möglich vom Lehrertisch weg. In der letzten Reihe waren noch drei Plätze frei und Harry wunderte es nicht, dass Hermine sich ganz vorn hinsetzte.

„Ruhe!", schallte Snapes eisige Stimme durch den Kerker, es war nicht nötig die Klasse zu ermahnen, denn es war bereits mucksmäuschenstill.

„Es ist gekommen wie ich es erwartete hatte: Ihre ZAG-Prüfungen waren mäßiges Mittelmaß und so gut wie keiner hätte es geschafft, auf UTZ-Niveau weiterzumachen. Umso schlimmer ist es für mich, Sie als Klasse nun doch unterrichten zu müssen und ich möchte Ihnen hier und jetzt _deutlich_ sagen, wer mein Fach nicht ernst nimmt, wer herumstümpert", sein Blick fiel auf Harry und Ron, „der fliegt raus und bekommt meinen Unmut zu spüren."

Kein Rascheln, kein einziges Geräusch drang durch den Klassenraum. Snape sah jeden drohend an, dann wandte er sich der Tafel zu, drehte sich aber gleich darauf wieder der Klasse zu.

„Sie werden feststellen, dass in diesem Jahr einiges von Ihnen abverlangt werden wird. Betrachten Sie Ihre ZAGs als Aufwärmübung." Sein Gesicht nahm gehässige Züge an. „Ich hoffe doch, dass jeder ein Exemplar von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ besitzt?!" Er sah fragend in die Runde, die Klasse nickte. „Gut, stecken Sie es weg. Sie werden es heut nicht brauchen." Er wandte sich erneut der Tafel zu und diesmal erschienen Worte:

_Die Zubereitung des Ponder-Vulnus-Trankes_

Darunter erschien eine schier endlose Liste von Trankzutaten. Vereinzelt hörte man ein genervtes Stöhnen. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, es hätte Harry nicht überrascht, wenn er jetzt noch gehässig grinsen würde.

„Sie haben neunzig Minuten Zeit, die Zutaten finden Sie wie immer im Zutatenschrank, wenn Sie fertig sind, bringen Sie Ihren Trank verkorkt zur Benotung nach vorn."

Die Klasse stürzte vor zum Zutatenschrank und eine halbe Stunde später war der Kerker erfüllt von blau bis grauen Dunstschwaden und an jedem Tisch brodelte es vor sich hin. Harry fand es am hilfreichsten, dass Snape einen Trank genommen hatte, der nicht im Schulbuch stand, denn so konnte man nicht nachprüfen, ob der Trank die richtige Farbe angenommen hatte und wie er am Ende aussehen sollte. In Gedanken Snape verfluchend und mit Schweiß auf der Stirn, zerrupfte Harry die Lavendelblüten und gab sie dem blubbernden Etwas in seinem Kessel zu. Es folgten vier Minzblätter.

Ron hatte unterdessen immer wieder flüsternd versucht, von Laura Hilfe zu bekommen, doch die ignorierte ihn stur. Ihr Trank hatte ein zartes Blau angenommen und Harry atmete beruhigt durch, als sein Trank dieselbe Farbe annahm. Ganz vorn hatte Hermine die Ruhe weg. Sie rührte ihren Trank gemächlich um und gab ihn wenig später in ein kleines Fläschchen, beschriftete es mit ihrem Namen und verkorkte es schließlich. Hermine stand auf und ging vor zu Snape und stellte ihr Fläschchen ab. Snape sah kurz missmutig auf.

Jeder andere Lehrer hätte sie dafür gelobt, dass sie zwanzig Minuten vor Abgabe schon fertig war, aber Snape sah sie nur kurz an, nickte knapp und schrieb dann auf seinem Pergament weiter - was immer es auch war.

Mit einem _Evanesco_ machte Hermine ihren Kessel sauber, räumte den Rest ihres Arbeitsplatzes auf und beschäftigte sich den Rest der Stunde damit, immer mal wieder nach hinten in die letzte Reihe zu schauen. Harry, dem das auffiel, ging es ziemlich auf die Nerven. Wenn sie schon fertig war, musste sie ja nicht auch noch damit angeben und ihm diesen komischen Blick zu werfen. Das Wort Mitleid hallte leise durch Harrys Kopf...

„Ihr Trank sollte nun fertig sein, bitte bringen Sie Ihre Proben mit Ihrem Namen beschriftet nach vorn und machen Sie sauber, dann können Sie gehen", sagte Snape schließlich am Ende der Stunde mit eisigem Ton. „Ihre Hausaufgabe besteht darin, mir in kurzen Worten die Wirkung und Verwendung des Trankes zu beschreiben, Abgabe am Freitag."

Harry ging gemeinsam mit Ron und Laura nach vorn und gab seinen verkorkten Trank ab und wollte schon wieder nach hinten gehen, um aufzuräumen, als Laura sich fragend an Snape wandte.

„Professor, wie genau definieren Sie in 'kurzen Worten'?", fragte sie höflich.

„Nun, ich denke sechzehn Zoll dürften Ihnen als Definition reichen", antwortete er, zu Harrys Erstaunen, relativ freundlich.

Als sich die vier kurze Zeit später draußen auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde befanden, musste Laura anscheinend eine Menge nachholen, denn sie plapperte unentwegt auf die drei Anderen ein.

„Laura!"

„Was?"

„Hol doch erstmal Luft."

„Ich weiß garnicht was ihr habt, Snape war doch ganz in Ordnung", Harry und Ron blickten sie an, als fürchteten sie, Laura hätte sich ernsthaft eine Kopfverletzung zugezogen, „gut, er war etwas mürrisch, aber ich hatte ihn mir, ähm, fieser vorgestellt."

„Wart mal, Laura lass mal sehn." Harry blieb stehen, Laura auch, dann legte er ihr seine rechte Hand auf die Stirn und fühlte. „Nein, Fieber hast du nicht. Aber was ist es dann?", fragte sich Harry mit gespielter grüblerischer Stimme.

„Spinner!", lachte sie und dann betraten sie gemeinsam Gewächshaus sechs.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde sahen Harry und Hermine ziemlich abgekämpft aus, mit Erde auf der Stirn und Sand in den Haaren gingen sie in die Große Halle. An den Aufsatz, den sie als Hausaufgabe aufbekommen hatten, wollte Harry nicht denken. Am Gryffindor-Tisch saß bereits Ginny und aß genüsslich ein paar Fischstäbchen. Harry ließ sich neben sie fallen.

„Na, schmeckts?"

„Lecker! Hast du da Erde auf der Stirn? Und Hermine auch, was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Ginny lachend. Mit einem _Ratzeputz!_ waren beide von Erde und Sand befreit. „Was habt ihr als nächstes?"

„Nichts. Wir haben eine Freistunde."

„Ich nicht, ich hab jetzt gleich Alte Runen", sagte Hermine, es überraschte sie nicht, dass Ron sie frech angrinste.

„Freust du dich so auf die Hausaufgaben oder warum grinst du so?", fragte Hermine ihn kühl. Rons Grinsen gefror zu Eis.

„Wie war eigentlich die Stunde bei diesem Binns, Ginny?", wollte Laura wissen und nahm sich ebenfalls ein paar Fischstäbchen. Als Antwort gähnte Ginny demonstrativ.

„Dein Kopf ist ja noch heile, also kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, was?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, dann stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf Harrys Wange, sie musste zu Zauberkunst.

Nachdem auch Harry und Ron ausreichend gefüllt waren, wünschten sie Hermine viel Spaß bei Alte Runen und machten sich mit Laura auf zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort war nicht wirklich viel los, Neville saß allein am Fenster, war aber damit beschäftigt irgendein Kräuterbuch zu lesen. Seamus und Dean spielten lautstark _Snape explodiert _und in einer Sitzgruppe nahe dem Kamin saß eine kleine Gruppe Siebtklässlerinnen.

Harry schmiss seine Schultasche neben einen knautschigen Sessel und ließ sich hineinplumpsen. Lauras Tasche landete schwungvoll auf Harrys. Ron schloss genüsslich die Augen und hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bevor Harry dazu kam, ebenfalls die Augen zu schließen, stand Katie Bell vor ihm.

„Was gibt's, Katie?"

„Ich bin Quidditchkapitän geworden", erzählte sie strahlend.

„Super! Gute Wahl", freute Harry sich ehrlich.

„Morgen Nachmittag, sechzehn Uhr, Quidditchtraining. Kannst du´s Ginny ausrichten?"

„Ja, mach ich, hast du schon zwei neue Treiber in Aussicht?"

„Nö, aber das erledigen wir morgen gemeinsam. So, und jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter beim Hausaufgaben machen stören, wir sehn uns." Katie warf Harry noch ein Lächeln zu, dann ging sie wieder rüber zu ihren Freundinnen.

Die Freistunde, die normalerweise dafür gedacht war, dass die Schüler Schul- oder Hausaufgaben machen konnten, nutzten Harry, Laura und Ron einzig für´s Faulenzen. Doch die Zeit schien Harry einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, denn ehe er sich´s versah, stand Hermine schon vor ihm und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Kommt ihr, wir haben jetzt Zauberkunst."

„Ja, Mama", sagte Laura und schnappte sich ihre Schultasche.

„Und, habt ihr viel Hausaufgaben bekommen?", fragte Ron Hermine mit unschuldiger Miene. Hermine antwortete ihm nicht, sondern zog es vor, einfach schweigend aus dem Porträtloch zu klettern.

In Zauberkunst schienen es mehr Schüler geschafft zu haben, die nötige ZAG-Note zu erreichen, denn als Professor Flitwick sie wenig später ins Klassenzimmer einließ, füllte es sich bis auf den letzten Platz.

Hinter seinem Pult, auf einem Stapel Bücher stehend, begrüßte Flitwick sie mit quiekender Stimme und tat seiner Freude über die allgemein erreichten ZAG-Noten kund.

„Umso mehr freut es mich, mit Ihnen allen dieses Jahr schwierigere Sachen in Angriff zu nehmen. Die heutige Doppelstunde möchte ich aber noch einmal dazu nutzen, ein paar Zauber aus Ihren Prüfungen zu wiederholen, bevor wir mit etwas Neuem beginnen. Zuerst zeigen Sie mir bitte den Schwebezauber und den Verscheuchzauber, nehmen Sie sich bitte jeweils ein Kissen."

Zehn Minuten lang ließen sie die Kissen durchs Klassenzimmer schweben und kein einziger Schüler hatte dabei Probleme. Genauso wenig Probleme hatten sie beim An- und Abschwellzauber. Doch Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, denn von der Stunde hatten sie noch eine ganze halbe Stunde übrig.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Nun, ein bisschen Zeit bleibt uns noch. Ich möchte Sie nun einmal bitten, einen der gerade geübten Zauber ungesagt zu versuchen. Hierbei sollten Sie die Formel des Zaubers mit Konzentration einfach nur denken, nicht aussprechen." Flitwick zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Stapel Kissen und von einer auf die andere Sekunde war der Stapel mit bunten Kissen gemischt.

„Jetzt sind Sie dran", qiekte er fröhlich.

Harry nahm sich ein (nun gelbes) Kissen und mühte sich mit Ron ab wie er wollte, aber es passierte einfach nichts. Flitwick unterdessen wanderte durch die Reihen und beobachtete die Schüler und gab ab und zu Tipps.

„Harry, Ron, ihr müsst euch das Kissen vorstellen; wie sieht es aus, wenn es grün wäre. Und dann den Spruch in Gedanken sagen", erklärte Laura, sie selbst hatte es zwar auch noch nicht geschafft, aber immerhin machte ihr Kissen schon anstalten sich zu erheben.

„Meine Herren, vielleicht versuchen Sie es erstmal mit dem Schwebezauber, wie Miss Hopkin", sagte Flitwick freundlich, im nächsten Moment schwebte ein Kissen über seinem Kopf und landete gezielt auf Rons. Hermine drehte sich zu Ron und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Am Ende der Stunde hatten es weder Harry noch Ron geschafft, einen ungesagten Zauber auszuführen, dafür allerdings Hermine und Laura. Als Hausaufgabe fand es Flitwick ungemein kreativ, die ungesagten Zauber bis zu seiner nächsten Stunde zu üben und mindestens den Schwebe- und Färbezauber zu können.

Bis zum Abendbrot wollte Harry sich wirklich damit beschäftigten, den verhältnismäßig kleinen Hausaufgabenberg langsam abzutragen. Am einfachsten war noch der Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde, denn hier half ihnen Neville mit ziemlicher Begeisterung. Für Snapes Aufgabe musste er allerdings einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek machen, denn vom _Ponder-Vulnus-Trank_ stand kein einziges Wort in _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.

„Ich komm mit", meinte Laura, was Harry etwas verwunderte. „Was ist? Wenigstens anschauen kann ich´s mir doch mal", sagte sie auf Harrys Blick hin.

Und so machten die zwei sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, beäugte Laura äußert kritisch, als Harry und sie die Bibliothek betraten.

„Was immer du tust, iss nie irgendwelche Schokolade oder andere Sachen, die ihre heiligen Bücher beschädigen könnten. Ach, und wehe du knickst eine Seite um, dann erwürgt sie dich", erklärte Harry Laura, sie kicherte.

Auf der Suche nach einem passendem Buch schlich Harry die Reihen entlang, bis er zu einem Tisch kam und jemanden entdeckte. Er schlich sich von hinten an und kitzelte Ginny langsam am Hals. Sie zuckte mörderisch zusammen.

„SAG MAL-", fing sie laut an, setzte ihren Satz aber leise fort, „spinnst du?!" Harry nickte grinsend und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich sitze am gemütlichsten Tisch von Hogwarts und suche die Anwendung für Mondstein, es macht richtig Spaß", antwortete Ginny mit sarkastischer Stimme.

„Ach, das kannst du bei mir abschreiben, das hatte ich letztes Jahr auch", sagte Harry locker und klappte Ginnys Buch zu. „Komm lieber mit mir raus, ein bisschen fliegen. Morgen ist Quidditchtraining, sechzehn Uhr, Katie ist neuer Mannschaftskapitän."

„Chrm, chrm, wolltest du nicht eigentlich irgendein Buch für diesen Trank für Snape?", machte Laura auf sich aufmerksam.

„Oh, ja, stimmt. Hilfst du mir suchen, Ginny?" Sie nickte, dann grasten sie gemeinsam die Buchreihen ab, bis sie fündig wurden (Laura hatte sich erbarmt, und Madam Pince um Rat gefragt). Mit dem Buch _Komplizierte Heiltränke und deren komplizierte Verwendung _unter dem Arm ging Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz, wartete auf Ginny und dann gingen die beiden gemeinsam raus aufs Quidditchfeld, die Hausaufgaben längst vergessen.

Bis kurz nach halb zehn jagten die zwei sich abwechselnd, schossen durch das Quidditchstadion und ließen am Ende sogar einen Schnatz raus. Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle hatten sie längst verpasst und selbst die einbrechende Dunkelheit störte sie nicht. Harry fühlte sich einfach nur glücklich und konnte garnicht mehr aufhören mit lachen und grinsen.

Bevor sie allerdings ernsthaft Ärger bekommen würden, machten sie sich dann wieder auf zum Gryffindor-Turm, beide die Haare durch den Wind in alle Richtungen abstehend. Mit Glück kamen sie ohne einem Lehrer über den Weg zu laufen im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

„Ich hab Hunger", stellte Ginny fest, als die zwei sich in einen Sessel fallen ließen.

„Ich auch, wo glaubst du sind Hermine und Ron?"

„Im Bett sicherlich, Schlafmützen, es ist gerade mal halb zwölf."

„Ich hab eine Idee, Dobby?", rief Harry halblaut fragend in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Und tatsächlich, es klappte. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung erschien der kleine Hauself vor den zweien und sah sie fragend an.

„Harry Potter, Sir, hat gerufen? Dobby freut sich Harry Potter wiederzusehen!" Die Ohren des Elfen flatterten aufgeregt. „Und natürlich freut es Dobby auch, die junge Miss Weasley wiederzusehen!"

„Hi, Dobby!", sagte Ginny freundlich.

„Dobby, könntest du uns irgendwas zu Essen besorgen, wir haben tierischen Hunger aber das Abendessen verpasst."

Der Hauself schien bei dieser Frage fast ein wenig beleidigt. „Natürlich kann Dobby etwas zu Essen besorgen. Außerdem wurde Dobby schon Bescheid gesagt, dass er etwas in den Gryffindor-Turm bringen soll." Und wie aus dem Nichts erschien auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sessel ein kleines Silbertablett mit Sandwiches.

„Danke, Dobby!"

„Dobby wünscht Harry Potter und Miss Weasley einen guten Appetit und soll von Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass der Schinken vorzüglich schmeckt." Harry und Ginny verschluckten sich fast.

„Und", der Elf gluckste, „Dobby soll Professor Dumbledores Lob für eine spannende Schnatzjagd ausrichten. Aber Dobby muss nun wieder in die Küche."

„Okay, vielen Dank, Dobby." Danach verschwand der Hauself wieder lautlos in die Küche.

Der Hunger von Harry und Ginny war schnell gestillt und das Silbertablett verschwand, nachdem es geleert war, ebenfalls wieder. Eine Weile saßen die zwei einfach nur so da. Das am nächsten Tag wieder ein ziemlich fordernder Schultag anstand, ignorierten sie. Allerdings wunderten sie sich, dass sie garkeinen Ärger bekommen hatten, weil sie nach einundzwanzig Uhr noch draußen waren und nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, vorallem da Dumbledore sie wohl beobachtet hatte.

Arm in Arm schliefen die beiden in dem gemütlichen Sessel ein, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwanden, wo sie waren...

* * *

Geschafft! Und? Sagt mir eure Meinung, tut nich weh, ich schwör´s ;-)

* * *

Es gibt eine Krankheit, die scheint mir unheilbar,  
ihr fragt euch jetzt welche, dabei ist das doch klar!  
Das Schwarzlesen mein ich, jetzt schaut nicht so schockiert,  
ihr wusstet´s schon lange und habt´s ignoriert.  
Doch jetzt klär ich euch auf, es gibt eine Heilung.  
Es ist ganz einfach:  
Schreibt ein Review, Beeilung, Beeilung!  
Ihr werdet gesund und seid wieder geheilt,  
aber nur, wenn ihr euch beeilt.  
Ich wünsch mir Gesundheit für euch und mich,  
denn jedes Review heilt euch und macht glücklich!  
Ihr glaubt es mir nicht? Es ist aber so,  
heilt euch ganz schnell, drückt den Knopf, **GO**! 


	5. Quiddtichtraining

Ein fröhliches Hallo an euch alle, ja auch die Schwarzleser mein ich! Für das letzte Kapitel waren es immerhin 3 Reviews, die mich dicke gefreut haben! Danke an **Shanya**:Freut mich, dass es dir so gefällt, ich hatte schon Zweifel...Und toll, dass du dich ales Leserin bekennst ;-) einen Schwarzleser weniger °gg° ; Danke an **Dragonsoldier**: Danke auch dir nochmal, Antwort müsste angekommen sein ;-) und als letztes, aber umso netter, Danke an **Larinja:** Den Fehler hab ich sofort, nachdem ich die Röte aus meinem Gesicht weggbekommen hab, korrigiert, ist mir garnicht aufgefallen (und das bei 5Mal lesen...) Danke!

So, ansonsten wünsch ich euch jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

**Quidditchtraining**

Das Erste, was Harry und Ginny am nächsten Morgen - nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu früh - bemerkten war, wie irgendjemand vor ihnen auf und ab hopste und wie es im Sekundentakt wild blitzte. Es war Colin Creevey, der ununterbrochen Fotos von dem schlafenden Paar machte.

Beide schlugen hundemüde die Augen auf und blickten in das strahlende Gesicht von Colin.

„Colin, hör auf!" Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht laut anzuschreien. Ginny dagegen, völlig im Tran, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zu den Waschräumen.

„Sorry, Harry", entschuldigte sich Colin nun kleinlaut und packte die Kamera weg.

„Schon gut, wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Harry und wunderte sich, wo seine Armbanduhr abgeblieben war.

„Es ist genau halb sieben."

„Wieso bist du schon wach?" Harry verfluchte ihn innerlich; warum musste Colin so früh schon im Gemeinschaftsraum rumturnen und warum waren er und Ginny in diesem verdammten Sessel eingeschlafen?!

„Ich war plötzlich wach...Na ja, ich geh runter frühstücken, sorry nochmal." Und Colin verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch in Richtung Große Halle.

Die eiskalte Dusche, die Harry anschließend nahm, ließ seinen Geist langsam wach werden und sein Kreislauf fing auch an zu arbeiten. Im Schlafsaal schnarchten seine Schulkameraden noch selig vor sich hin und Harry suchte sein Schulzeug zusammen. Eine Dreiviertelstunde später schleppten sich Harry und Ginny gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Dabei wurden sie gehässig von Laura angegrinst und von Hermine und Ron fragend gemustert.

Es war ein lustiges Bild, wie beide fast mit dem Kopf im Müsli einzuschlafen drohten.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, was habt ihr gestern noch gemacht?"

„Nichts besonderes", sagten Ginny und Harry wie aus einem Munde. Hermine sah beide abwechselnd an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Was haben wir heut als erstes?", wandte sich Laura an Hermine und biss von ihrem Toast ab. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein Flügelrascheln über ihren Köpfen und die Eulen brachten die Post.

Vor Hermine landete eine Eule mit dem aktuellen _Tagespropheten_. Sie nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab und bezahlte sie.

„Als erstes eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung, dann Doppelstunde Zauberkunst, ihr habt eine Freistunde, ich Arithmantik, dann gibt's Mittag und anschließend haben wir noch drei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Hermine ohne Luft zu holen, dann verschwand sie hinter dem _Tagespropheten_.

Im nächsten Moment keuchte sie laut auf und schaute erschrocken hinter ihrer Zeitung hervor. Harry schwante ungutes. Sie breitete die Zeitung aus und dann lasen sie gemeinsam den Artikel, der unübersehbar auf der Titelseite prangte. Ein grausiges Bild von einem Dementor war zu sehen, der Hintergrund total verregnet und fast schwarz. Man konnte die Umrisse einer Art Festung erkennen.

_Dementoren außer Kontrolle. Minister Scrimgeour bestätigt Gerüchte._

_In einem Exklusivinterview mit unserer Sensationsreporterin Rita Kimmkorn gestand Rufus Scrimgeour am Abend, erst seit wenigen Tagen im Amt, dass die Gerüchte um die außer Kontrolle geratenen Dementoren um das Zauberergefängnis Askaban stimmen: „Die Dementoren nehmen derzeit keine Befehle der Wachen in Askaban mehr an und scheinen auf die Seite von Lord Dingsda gewechselt zu sein", hieß es in seiner ersten Stellungnahme. Zu den Gerüchten, dass bereits zwei Gefangene sowie vier Wachen von Dementoren geküsst wurden, sagte Scrimgeour nichts. Genauso wenig sagte er darüber, wie die Hochsicherheitsgefangenen in Askaban nun bewacht werden. Sicher ist aber, wie der _Tagesprophet _aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle berichten kann, dass es am gestrigen Abend zu mehreren Überfällen durch Todesser und Dementoren kam, unter denen auch ein fünfjähriger Junge war, dessen Eltern vorher grausam gefoltert und anschließend ermordet wurden. Derzeit werden im Ministerium weitere Möglichkeiten zum Schutz der magischen Bevölkerung diskutiert. Der _Tagesprophet _wird Sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten._

Harry sah zuerst zum Lehertisch auf und bemerkte sofort, das Dumbledore nicht anwesend war. Dumbledore hatte schon viel früher davor gewarnt, dass dies passieren würde und Harry mochte sich garnicht vorstellen, wie das Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts wäre. Wenn er daran dachte, da draußen jeden Moment von Dementoren angegriffen werden zu können... Ihm wurde schon beim Gedanken an Dementoren eisig zumute.

Den Anderen schien es bei dem Gedanken ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch ihr Mienenspiel war alles andere als fröhlich.

Unter dem großen Artikel waren noch weitere Meldungen.

„Hey, hört mal", und Hermine las einen kleinen Artikel auf der unteren rechten Seite laut vor:

_Ministeriumsangestellter spurlos verschwunden. Ermittlungen dauern an._

_Seit mehr als achtundvierzig Stunden gilt der Ministeriumsangestellte Terence McJugson als spurlos verschwunden. McJugson, seit vielen Jahren stellvertretender Leiter der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen, sei seit vorgestern Abend weder im Ministerium noch Zuhause aufgetaucht, hieß es. Vermutet wird eine Entführung durch Todesser, der Leiter der Ermittlungen wollte dies aber nicht kommentieren._

„Es waren sicher Todesser", meinte Ron und die Anderen nickten ihm zu.

„Ich frag mich bloß, warum sie ihn entführt haben", sagte Hermine und legte die Stirn in Falten, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nach dem Frühstück schleppte sich Harry mit Hermine, Laura und Ron zu Verwandlung, Ginny dagegen durfte übermüdet zu Verteidung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die vier setzten sich in die mittlerste Reihe zu Neville und Ernie Macmillan aus Hufflepuff.

Für Harry war die gesamte Doppelstunde eine Qual und endete damit, dass er eine Unmenge an Hausaufgaben bekam. Einmal wäre er sogar fast eingeschlafen, ein harter Stoß in die Rippen von Laura und gleich darauf noch von Hermine sorgte dafür, dass es nur beim „fast" blieb. Nach dem erlösenden Klingeln der Schulglocke hieß es gleich weiter zu Zauberkunst.

Professor Flitwick prüfte gleich am Anfang, ob seine Schüler ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten. Tadellos ließ Hermine ihr Kissen ungesagt erst an- und dann wieder abschwellen, färbte es von weiß in violett und schickte es auf eine Rundreise durchs Klassenzimmer. Laura tat es ihr mit etwas weniger Glanz nach (ihr Kissen wollte einfach nicht abheben) und auch der Rest der Klasse schien relativ gewissenhaft geübt zu haben.

„Mr Potter, mit welchem Zauber würden Sie ein Feuer löschen?", wandte sich Professor Flitwick an Harry.

Harry überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: „Mit dem _Aguamenti_."

„Korrekt. Dieser Zauber ist Ihre nächste Aufgabe, natürlich ungesagt. Denken Sie daran, eine leicht stoßende Bewegung zu vollführen, während Sie die Formel denken."

Nachdem die Klasse pitschnass war (und Harry wieder munter), sollten sie es mit dem Gegenstück des Aguamenti versuchen, dem Trocknungszauber. Zu Harrys Erstaunen schaffte er es in dieser Stunde sich keine unnötigen Hausaufgaben einzuhandeln und kam mit Kopfschmerzen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum an.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

Harry sah Ron verwundert an.

„War´n Scherz. Selber Schuld, du musst ja nicht mit meiner Schwester den ganzen Abend draußen rumfliegen und bis in die Puppen aufbleiben." Das dumme an Rons Aussage war, so fand Harry, er hatte Recht. Irgendetwas vor sich hingrummelnd wandte Harry sich ab und Rons Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was denkst du, kann ich´s heut Nachmittag nochmal als Hüter probieren?", fragte Ron Harry nach einer Weile.

„Hmm... denk schon." Harry wusste nicht wirklich zu was er da zustimmte, wähend er den letzten Satz wieder durchstrich.

„Wann war nochmal Training, was hatte Katie gesagt?"

„Vierzig", kam es von Harry.

„Kommst du mit Duschen, Laura wartet schon auf uns."

„Ja, gleich."

Ron fing an zu lachen und ließ Harry seine Hausaufgaben machen, während er selbst einfach nichts tat. Als die Freistunde schließlich rum war, hatte Harry noch nicht einmal die Hälfte seines Aufsatzes fertig. Es wunderte ihn schon ein wenig, warum Ron seine Zeit nicht ebenfalls dazu nutzte, etwas Nützliches zu tun.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und setzten sich zu Hermine und Laura, die von einem gewissen blonden Slytherin abschätzig beobachtet wurden. Neben Malfoy saß ein Slytherin-Mädchen, dass Harry zuvor nur mäßig wahrgenommen hatte, er wusste nicht mal den Namen, und an Malfoys Linken saß die mopsgesichtige Pansy Parkinson.

Die Klasse war, wie schon in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, bunt gemischt; aus jedem Haus waren ein paar Schüler. Mit etwas Verspätung traf schließlich Professor Kilton ein. Sie wirkte etwas zerstreut, lächelte aber freundlich der Klasse zu.

„Nun, auf ein Neues", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich Ihnen vorstellen: mein Name ist Sophie Kilton, ich war bis zum letzten Schuljahr in Frankreich an einer Privatschule für besonders begabte Hexen und Zauberer, und werde dieses Jahr Ihre Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin sein, ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört." Hier machte sie eine kurze Pause, sie lächelte kurz, dann wurde ihr Blick ernst.

„Eigentlich sollte ich Sie dieses Jahr nicht unterrichten, sondern mich nur um die jüngeren Jahrgänge kümmern, aber durch einen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall ist es nun so gekommen und ich freue mich jetzt auf die Arbeit mit Ihnen." Bei dem Wort Zwischenfall horchten die Schüler allesamt neugierig auf.

Es war Parvati, die sich schließlich getraute zu fragen: „Professor, was für ein Zwischenfall?"

„Miss Patil, richtig?" Parvati nickte. „Nun, dieses Jahr sollte eigentlich Professor Snape die Jahrgänge sechs und sieben übernehmen", sofort begann Getuschel, „und Professor Slughorn die Zaubertänkeklassen der jüngeren Jahrgänge eins bis fünf, aber Professor Slughorn ist nicht mehr am Leben." Die Klasse war sofort still.

Einen langen Moment sagte niemand etwas, weder Professor Kilton, noch ein Schüler.

„Sie hatten bis jetzt so viel ich weiß, jedes Jahr einen anderen Lehrer", nahm Professor Kilton ihren Unterricht wieder auf. „Deswegen wird es Zeit, einmal etwas Kontinuität hineinzubringen. Die Theorie der Verteidigung sollten Sie nun ausreichend kennen. Bitte holen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe raus."

Kein Schüler wühlte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab, alle hatten die Hoffnung, dieses Jahr sofort zaubern zu dürfen und scheinbar schien ihre Hoffnung erfüllt.

„Professor Flitwick hat mir berichtet, dass er mit Ihnen die ungesagten Zauber schon angefangen hat und Sie alle ein ausgeprägtes Talent dafür zeigen. Unser erstes Ziel heute wird sein, den Entwaffnungszauber ungesagt zu erlernen. Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige." Sie blickte erwartungsvoll zur Klasse, keiner meldete sich.

Professor Kilton lächelte, dann blickte sie zu dem Slytherin-Mädchen, dessen Name Harry nicht kannte. „Miss Uppish, wären Sie so freundlich?"

Das Mädchen stand auf und ging nach vorn. Sie hatte glänzendes schwarzes Haar, das zu einem Zopf gebunden war, ihre ganze Erscheinung hatte etwas Hochnäsiges. Währendessen ließ Professor Kilton ihren Blick weiter durch die Klasse schweifen, Harry machte sich so klein wie möglich und hatte Glück, sie nahm ihn nicht dran, dafür hatte Ron weniger Glück.

„Mister Weasley, bitte kommen Sie nach vorn." Ron schien gleich in zwei Hinsichten überrascht zu sein, erst wunderte er sich, dass sie seinen Namen kannte und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nun vor musste. Harry grinste ihn an.

„Viel Spaß!", flüsterte Harry Ron zu, während der sich an ihm vorbeiquetschte und nach vorn zur Tafel ging.

„Sicher fragen Sie sich, was nutzen uns diese ungesagten Zauber. Wer kann es mir denn sagen?"

Wie auf Kommando schoss Hermines Hand nach oben, Laura zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Malfoy grinste, was Harry etwas wunderte.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Die ungesagten Zauber bringen uns zum Beispiel in einem Duell einen kleinen Zeitvorsprung und wir gewinnen so ein Überraschungsmoment und können unseren Gegner überrumpeln."

„Richtig, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun wieder zu Ihnen", sie wandte sich an Ron und das Slytherin-Mädchen, „stellen Sie sich bitte gegenüber und gehen Sie in die Duellstellung."

Die beiden taten wie ihnen geheißen, wobei Ron etwas unsicher wirkte.

„Sie kennen die Formel, nur müssen Sie sie jetzt mit viel Konzentration denken und dabei den Zauberstab nicht vergessen, verbeugen Sie sich und zeigen Sie uns allen, was Sie draufhaben."

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen dachte garnicht daran, sich vor Ron zu verbeugen, sie sah ihn nur gehässig an. Erst passierte garnichts dann ging es ganz schnell: Ron schloss kurz vor lauter Anstrengung die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete, schoss ein Blitz auf ihn zu und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, dann drückte es ihn zu Boden.

Die Slytherin fing seinen Zauberstab zufrieden grinsend auf.

„Sehr schön, Miss Uppish! Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Gehen Sie nun in Zweiergruppen zusammen und versuchen Sie Ihren Gegenüber ungesagt zu entwaffnen." Mit einem kräftigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes rückten die Schulbänke von allein an die Wand, als die Schüler aufgestanden waren.

Nachdem die erste Stunde Verteidung gegen die dunklen Künste vorbei war und viele Probleme mit dem ungesagten Entwaffnen hatten, versuchten sie es in der zweiten Stunde weiter. Harry stellte fest, dass der Entwaffnungszauber um einiges schwieriger war, als der Schwebe- oder Färbezauber. In ihrer letzten Stunde sollten sie es schließlich mit dem _Protego _versuchen.

Kaum einer schaffte es, viele von den Schülern schummelten, indem sie die Formel kaum hörbar flüsterten. Am Ende der drei Stunden VgddK hatten es nur Harry und das Slytherin-Mädchen geschafft, den _Expelliarmus_ und den _Protego_ ungesagt zu zaubern. Für den Rest der Klasse war es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Hausaufgabe.

Als Harry mit Ron abgekämpft (und inzwischen wieder mit starken Kopfschmerzen) das Klassenzimmer verließ, erfuhr er schließlich den Vornamen der Slytherin.

„Genial wie du Weasley entwaffnet hast, Jocelyn!"

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, nenn mich nicht Jocelyn, Joce reicht!", erwiderte die nur bissig ihrer Freundin und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem war das ein Klacks, viel hat der eh nicht drauf."

Rons Ohren färbten sich scharlachrot, aber ansonsten lief er normal weiter. Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ging Harry schnurstraks zu seinem Schlafsaal und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen, bis zum Quidditchtraining hatte er noch eine Stunde Zeit.

-#-#-

Hand in Hand schlenderten Harry und Ginny zum Qudditchfeld, Ron, Hermine und Laura im Schlepptau. Das kleine Schläfchen hatte Harry gut getan und seine Kopfschmerzen waren auch so gut wie weg.

Der Himmel war wolkenlos, es ging kaum Wind aber es war auch etwas kühler geworden.

Hermine und Laura setzten sich zu ein paar anderen Schülern auf die Tribüne, beide waren mit wenig Quidditchtalent gesegnet.

Auf dem Quidditchfeld hatten sich bereits sehr viele Gryffindors eingefunden und warteten darauf, das es losging. Als Harry, Ginny und Ron hinzustießen, warf Katie ihnen ein Lächeln zu und als niemand anderes mehr hinzukam, wandte sie sich an ihre Mitschüler.

„Hi! Ich fang gleich ohne große Vorrede an, ihr wisst warum ihr hier seid und ich weiß, was ich suche." Manche grinsten. „Also um einen Stammsucher brauchen wir uns nicht mehr kümmern, Harry, wenn du bitte mal herkommen würdest." Harry stellte sich, den Feuerblitz unterm Arm, neben Katie. „Aber ein Ersatz kann nie schaden, die sich als Sucher bewerben, zu Harry. Beginnen wir mit einem kleinen Testspiel, alle die sich als Jäger bewerben wollen, bitte hierher", sie zeigte auf eine Stelle im Gras, „die Treiber unter euch hierhin und die Hüter dahin."

Harry versuchte die Leute zu zählen - es waren mehr wie zwanzig. Katie bildete zwei Mannschaften. Die eine bestand aus ihr selbst als Jägerin, Harry als Sucher, Ron als Hüter, Ginny als zweite Jägerin, einem kräftigen blonden Siebtklässler, dessen Name Marlon Quiggley war und der auf der Position des Treibers spielte, einer Mitschülerin von Ginny, Colleen Leighrow als dritte Jägerin und dem zweiten Treiber, Nelson Winter.

Dann wählte Katie ein zweites Team und anschließend für jede Mannschaft die Ersatzspieler. Sie schärfte jedem ein, fair zu spielen und ständig zu wechseln, so dass jeder gleich oft dran war. Und dann ging es los.

Vierzehn Besen schossen in die Luft und sofort nahmen die Jäger das Spiel auf, der Quaffel wechselte schnell den Besitzer und Harry musste schon ziemlich früh einem Klatscher ausweichen, der von Quiggley zu Topsin geschlagen wurde, den dieser aber sofort auf Harry abfeuerte.

Vom Schnatz war keine Spur zu sehen und so richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Spiel zu. Katie hatte sich als Kapitän schnell auswechseln lassen und flog nun nur noch beobachtend über das Feld. Besonders Ginny (für Harry keine Überraschung) und diese Colleen machten sich als Jägerinnen sehr gut, aber Isaac Grillow verlor allzu häufig den Quaffel an das gegnerische Team und so war es ein Leichtes für Ginny und Colleen Mathew Creak ständig zu beschäftigen.

Dieser zeigte ein paar richtig schöne Paraden, aber öfter auch Unsicherheit, wenn die Jäger auf seine Torringe zusteuerten.

Nachdem sich Katie das Ganze eine Dreiviertelstunde angeschaut hatte, blies sie in eine Trillerpreife und bedeutete den Spielern wieder auf dem Boden zu landen.

„Das war ja schon mal sehr gut. Zu mir kommen bitte: Ginny Weasley, Colleen Leighrow, Maureen Stimpson, Kennedy Topsin, Marlon Quiggley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Nancy Rukow und Mathew Creak und Dennis Prince. Den Anderen, danke für euer Interesse, aber ich muss mich leider auf zehn Leute festlegen."

Ein aufgebrachtes Gemurmel brach los und Katie wurde von verschiedenen Schülern bestürmt, es sich noch mal zu überlegen und eine Viertlässlerin drohte sogar, sie zu verhexen. Nachdem die nicht gewählten Schüler endlich abzogen oder sich zum Zuschauen auf die Tribüne setzten, wandte sich Katie an die zehn Übrigen.

„Also, ihr wart die Besten von allen, als Hüter wird Ron spielen, für ihn als Ersatz hab ich dich, Mathew, eingeteilt. Dieses Jahr werden wir auf Ausfälle vorbereitet sein. Die Jägerinnen spielen Ginny, Colleen und ich, als Ersatz hab ich euch beide eingeteilt", sie nickte Maureen und Nancy zu. „Treiber sind Marlon und Kennedy, Dennis, du bist Ersatztreiber. Harry du bleibst Sucher, was sonst, und Ginny du machst den Ersatz, falls er mal wieder das Bedürfnis hat, sich die Knochen zu brechen." Alle lachten, selbst Harry musste grinsen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Auswahl so schnell vonstatten gehen würde, in diesem Moment hatte er aber auch noch keine Ahnung davon, was Katie als nächstes sagen würde.

„Sehr gut, dann können wir ja jetzt unser erstes richtiges Quidditchtraining als Mannschaft beginnen. Zuerst ein bisschen Passspiel. Na los, hopphopp, auf die Besen!" Katies frisch gewählte Mannschaft maulte wie auf Kommando los, dann stießen sie sich ebenfalls vom Boden ab.

Das Passen war für alle ziemlich dröge (außer für Katie natürlich) und sie waren froh als sie zum Toreschießen übergingen. Abwechselnd waren Ron oder Mathew Creak Hüter und wurden von den Anderen mit Quaffeln bombardiert. Ein großer Unterschied war zwischen den beiden nicht zu sehen. Danach ließ Katie den Schnatz raus und Harry war beschäftigt und bekam kaum etwas vom Training der Anderen mit.

Es machte ihm besonders Spaß, immer knapper über den Köpfen von Laura und Hermine zu fliegen, bis ihn irgendetwas steiniges an der Schulter traf. Laura hatte einen dicken Stein nach ihm geworfen und zielsicher getroffen. Harry ließ es ab sofort bleiben.

Als er sich wieder mehr darauf konzentrierte, den Schnatz zu fangen, dauerte es nicht lang, und Harry hatte ihn mit einem gewagten Sturzflug geschnappt. Kurz darauf rief Katie ihr Team noch einmal zusammen und dann trainierten sie Strafwürfe, vorallem für die beiden Hüter war das eine exzellente Übung.

Gegen kurz nach achtzehn Uhr beendete Katie zufrieden das Training und Harry war froh darüber. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich mittlerweile zu einem hartnäckigen Pochen entwickelt und als er von seinem Feuerblitz stieg, wurde ihm kurz schwindlig. Gut das morgen Freitag war, so war dass erholsame Wochenende nicht mehr weit.

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle war wenig Ereignisreich, bis auf das Malfoy es sich nicht nehmen ließ, dem gesamten Gryffindor-Team auf seine Art und Weise gute Nacht zu sagen: „Na, Potter, ein niedliches Team habt ihr da ja, nur leider so scheiße. Gute Nacht, ihr Luschen!"

Die Quittung bekam er allerdings schneller als ihm lieb war, denn als erstes wurden ihm von Professor McGonagall zwanzig Punkte abgezogen und als diese außer Sichweite war, schickte Marlon Quiggley ihm noch einen Stolperfluch hinterher, der sein Ziel nicht verfehlte. Lachend zogen sie gemeinsam zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Völlig abgekämpft verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ginny nach dem Duschen (jeder einzeln!) als erstes in ihren Schlafsaal, während Ron, Hermine und Laura noch aufblieben um, in Rons Fall, Hausaufgaben zu machen oder einfach ein bisschen rumzualbern.

Ohne weitere Probleme schlief Harry ein...

* * *

So, fertig, ich hoffe auf REVIEWS! Das nächste Kapitel kommt umso schneller, je mehr Schwarzleser sich enttarnen ;-) Bei vielen Schwarzlesern lass ich mir viiieeel Zeit für das nächste Kapitel :p

* * *

Kapitel hin, Kapitel her,  
ein Review schreiben, das ist nicht schwer!  
Ihr wollt es nicht glauben? Warum denn nur nicht?!  
Lasst euch nicht lumpen, und sagt´s mir ins Gesicht:  
Wie war das Kapitel; mäßig, löchrig oder völlig dicht?!  
Hat was gefehlt oder fandet ihr´s Top?  
War es ein gutes oder eher ein Flop?  
So viele Fragen, die ich euch hier stell´,  
Beantwortet sie mir doch, ganz, ganz schnell!;-)  
Bombadiert mich mit Mails, dann bin ich sau fröhlich,  
dann hüpf ich und spring ich, und manchmal gröhl ich!:-) (So ne Pfeife, was?!)  
Genug nun mit meinem Rumgeeier,  
ich hör jetzt auf, einfach so, und ihr drückt ihn,  
das Knöpfchen heißt **GO**! 


	6. Okklumentik mit Laura

Ein fröhlichen Sonntag wünsche ich euch! Das Wetter ist (zumindest bei mir) echt genial, also kann ich mir schon vorstellen, wieder kaum Reviews zu bekommen :-( Naja, aber jetzt erstmal meinen Dank an **Dragonsoldier** und **Larinja: **auf euch ist Verlass und jedes Review muntert auf! ;-)

Nun aber zum Kapitel, viel Spaß!

* * *

**Okklumentik mit Laura**

Der nächste Tag begann für Harry mit einem verschlafenen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es goss wie aus Kübeln, die Wolken waren dreckig grau und der Wind fegte über das Schulgelände als wäre er wegen etwas besonders wütend.

Das Frühstück verlief relativ ereignislos und die ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie Verwandlung. Auf dem Weg dahin passierte es Laura zum ersten Mal, dass sie in eine der Trickstufen trat, Ron kam aus dem Lachen garnicht mehr raus und als sie im Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer Platz genommen hatten, war Rons Kopf vor lauter lachen feuerrot.

Laura dagegen fand das Ganze überhaupt nicht lustig und so ließ sie während der zweiten Verwandlungsstunde _ausversehen_ ihren Zauberstab fallen, kroch unter den Tisch, um ihn wieder aufzuheben und verzauberte derweil Rons Schnürsenkel so, dass beide Schuhe miteinander verbunden waren und Rons Stuhl die Dreierbeziehung komplett machte.

Harry, der das mitbekam, musste unweigerlich daran denken, dass sich das Ganze wohl bald zu einem ernsthaften Gemeinheiten-Krieg verwandeln könnte, und er war sich sicher, dass Ron diesen verlieren würde.

„Weasley, würden Sie bitte die Hausaufgaben einsammeln und zu mir nach vorn bringen, dann sind Sie entlassen", sagte McGonagall am Ende der Stunde.

Ron nickte, stand ohne nachzudenken auf und lag mit einem spektakulären Manöver im Handumdrehen auf dem kalten Steinboden. Sein Stuhl fiel KRACHEND um und seine Schnürsenkel rissen auseinander. Professor McGonagall stürzte, wie Hermine, sofort auf Ron zu, während ein Großteil der Klasse entweder hämisch grinste, laut lachte oder aber ein paar erschrocken zu Ron schauten.

„Weasley, alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte McGonagall besorgt. Sie und Hermine halfen ihm auf die Beine.

„Jaaah - ja geht schon..." Ron hatte sich nichts Ernstes getan, nur sein Ellbogen schien einen Kratzer abbekommen zu haben.

Er sammelte mit hochrotem Kopf die Hausaufgaben ein und dann verließ er mit Harry, Hermine und Laura das Klassenzimmer (aus Rücksicht auf Ron warteten sie, bis die anderen Schüler weg waren).

„Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas übertrieben war?", flüsterte Harry Laura zu. Die wischte sich gerade eine Lachträne aus den Augen.

„Ja, vielleicht..War ja nicht so arg geplant", gab sie (immer noch leicht grinsend) zu.

Nach diesem Vorfall gingen die vier schweigend zu Kräuterkunde. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört mit regnen, nur der Himmel hatte sich noch nicht von seinem hässlichen Grau verabschiedet. Dort angekommen, warteten schon die anderen Schüler darauf, dass Professor Sprout endlich kam und sie ins Gewächshaus einließ. Sie stellten sich etwas abseits der Schülertraube, da sie Ron weitere Demütigungen ersparen wollten.

In Gedanken versunken schaute Harry erst zu Ron und Hermine, die Ron gerade ein Pflaster auf den Ellbogen gezaubert hatte, dann ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und entdeckte Uppish, das Slytherin-Mädchen von gestern, wie sie sich eindringlich mit einer Freundin unterhielt. Daneben stand Pansy Parkinson und, was Harry nicht wirklich verwunderte, auch Malfoy.

Zu gerne würde er wissen, worum es da ging; es sah nicht danach aus, als würde es etwas Unwichtiges sein, denn nun fing auch Malfoy an, eindringlich mit zu diskutieren. Er machte sich eine Gedankliche Notiz, von jetzt an immer seinen Tarnumhang mitzunehmen, dann sah er, wie diese Uppish Malfoy den Vogel zeigte.

Malfoy blickte sie wütend an, dann ging er auf sie zu, packte ihren rechten Arm und flüsterte ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr. Das Nächste, was Harry sah war, wie Malfoy sie wieder losließ und sie mit Entsetzen im Gesicht genau in seine Richtung sah. Schnell wandte Harry sich ab und tat so, als hätte er nicht zu ihnen geschaut.

Sicher hatte Malfoy sie bedroht, dass sah ihm ähnlich, nur warum hatte sie dann auf einmal so erschrocken zu _ihm_ geschaut? Harry bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Malfoys Vater war ein Todesser und auch Malfoy traute er in dieser Hinsicht einiges zu... Ja, Lucius Malfoy saß in Askaban, nur bezweifelte Harry, dass das noch lange so bleiben würde...Was wäre, wenn Malfoy irgendwelche Befehle von Todessern bekam? Was wäre, wenn Malfoy andere bedrohte ihm dabei zu helfen ihm, Harry, etwas anzutun?

„Harry!...Hey, Harry, kommst du?" Hermine wedelte mit ihrer rechten Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und dann zog sie ihn einfach mit, Professor Sprout hatte nämlich gerade das Gewächshaus aufgeschlossen und die Klasse hineingebeten.

Während der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit gleich null. Er sah immer wieder verstohlen zu dem Slytherin-Mädchen und dann wieder zu Malfoy, denn anscheinend diskutierten die zwei wieder. Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie seinen Blick mindestens zweimal bemerkt hatte. Der Knollensätzling, den Harry hatte eintopfen sollen, biss ihm nun schon zum dritten Mal in den Zeigefinger.

Da dieser aber noch keine Zähne hatte, störte es Harry nicht wirklich und seine Unaufmerksamkeit war ungebrochen.

„Harry, du hast den Dünger vergessen!", sagte Hermine und deutete auf eben genannten.

„Schau mal zu Malfoy", flüsterte Harry ihr zu, den Hinweis ignorierend, „aber unauffällig!" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, tat aber, was Harry ihr gesagt hatte. „Und jetzt schau zu dieser Uppish."

Nun hatte Harry es geschafft, dass auch Hermine nicht mehr dem Unterricht folgte. Professor Sprout erklärte gerade etwas, fragte dann die Klasse nach den Eigenschaften eines solchen Knollensätzlings und schaute anschließend erwartungsvoll zu Hermine, die aber überhaupt nicht daran dachte, sich zu melden, wie es sonst meistens der Fall war.

„Miss Granger, Mr Potter, dürfte ich Sie zu mehr Aufmerksamkeit auffordern?!", fragte sie die zwei ermahnend, sie zuckten zusammen.

„Tut uns Leid!", sagten beide zugleich, Professor Sprout warf ihnen noch einen mahnenden Blick zu, dann nahm sie Neville dran, der sich gemeldet hatte.

„Siehst du, wie er sie einschüchtert?", empörte sich Hermine flüsternd.

„Genau das meinte ich, das geht schon die ganze Zeit so. Gut, die Slytherins sind mir eigentlich völlig Schnurz, aber ich hab sie vorhin beobachtet, da hat sie-"

„Mr Potter! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Wenn Sie heut so ein großes Mitteilungsbedürnis haben, dann wollen wir alle etwas davon haben. Also seien Sie jetzt entweder still oder machen mit."

„Ja, Professor."

Den Rest der Stunde hielten sich Harry und Hermine daran und folgten dem Unterricht.

Harry war froh, als die zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde vorbei waren. Als er das Gewächshaus verließ, waren die Slytherins schon längst weg, denn Professor Sprout hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, die Sätzlinge auf einen Tisch zu stellen und die Töpfe nach Häusern zu ordnen. Ron wartete freundlicherweise auf ihn.

Als nächstes hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, allerdings nur eine Stunde. In dieser Stunde sollten sie es weiter versuchen, den Expelliarmus und den Protego ungesagt hinzubekommen und Harry konnte am Ende stolz von sich behaupten, nun sogar den Schweigezauber ungesagt zu können. Es hatten immer noch viele Schüler damit Probleme, die Zauber ungesagt hinzubekommen.

Viele wunderten sich darüber, denn in Zauberkunst hatte es bei den Meisten auf Anhieb funktioniert, doch dass lag wohl wirklich nur daran, dass die ersten Zauber nicht wirklich schwer waren.

Beim Mittagessen sah Harry heut zum ersten Mal überhaupt Ginny. Beim Frühstück hatte er sie nicht gesehen und auch auf den Gängen waren sie sich nicht begegnet. Er erzählte ihr davon, wie Laura in die Trickstufe getreten war und wie sie anschließend Rons Schnürsenkel verzaubert hatte.

Ginny konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie darüber lachen sollte, das ihr Bruder sich auch ernsthaft etwas hätte brechen können, sie entschied sich dafür, leicht zu schmunzeln. Harry zögerte das Mittagesssen immer weiter hinaus, denn bevor es ins erholsame Wochenende gehen würde, würde er jetzt noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben.

„Wenn du dich nicht etwas beeilst, kommen wir zu spät", drängelte Hermine schon. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, dass du genau das vorhast", grinste sie ihn an, „aber mach hin jetzt!"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kamen sie zu Zaubertränke. Heute setzten sie sich alle in eine Reihe, Hermine hatte darauf verzichtet, sich ganz vorn hinzusetzen. Malfoy saß mit erwartungsvoller Miene zwei Reihen vor ihnen, allerdings nun nicht mehr neben Uppish, sondern einem anderen Slytherin.

Die Klassenzimmertür fiel zu und Harry fühlte sich wie ein Tier, das eingesperrt wurde und nun zum Schlachter kam. Snapes Mimik verriet rein garnichts, die einzige Regung zeigte sich bei seinem Blick auf Harry. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sich Harry das Grinsen verkneifen, seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Snape wandte sich ab.

„Ich habe Ihre Tränke der letzten Stunde bewertet. Ich bin froh, dass manche langsam begreifen, worum es geht und ich bin wiederrum nicht überrascht", Harrys Versuch sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen misslang, „dass es einige immer noch nicht begriffen haben. Aber die Schranken ihres Verstandes zwingen sie wahrscheinlich dazu, so weiter zu machen, wie bisher."

Wenn du denkst, dass du mich damit beleidigen kannst, Snape, liegst du mächtig daneben´ Ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Von mir aus mach mich fertig, irgendwann stülp ich dir den Kessel über deinen fettigen, schmierigen-´

„POTTER!" Harry wurde schlagartig aus seinen Verwünschungen gerissen.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Passen Sie gefälligst auf, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Hermine öffnete entrüstet den Mund, doch Harry zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

„Bringen Sie nun Ihre Hausaufgaben vor, vielleicht können einige von Ihnen damit ihre Note ausbessern. Ihre Tränke stehen hier, jeder nimmt sich seinen, diejenigen von Ihnen, die eine Note unter E´ haben, überlegen sich, was sie falsch gemacht haben und schreiben mir in einem kleinen Aufsatz, warum sie es falsch gemacht haben."

Die Klasse stürzte nach vorn, jeder nahm sich sein Fläschchen, unter dem Namen stand jeweils die Note. Mit einem guten Gefühl ging Harry nach vorn, sein Trank sah nicht schlechter aus, als der Hermines. Ohne wirklich drauf zu schauen, nahm er ihn und ging wieder zu seinem Platz.

Erst als er sich setzte, schaute er drauf, ein hingeschmiertes E´ stand unter seinem Namen, es sah aus, als wäre es Snape äußerst schwer gefallen, etwas besseres als ein T´ hinzuschreiben. Ron dagegen hatte ein Annehmbar´ bekommen und murmelte leise Verwünschungen, da er nun eine Hausaufgabe mehr hatte.

„Während Sie heute diesen Trank zubereiten werden", an der Tafel erschien eine Liste mit Zutaten, „werde ich Ihre Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, und seien Sie gewarnt, ich werde nicht immer so großzügig benoten."

Harry entschlüpfte ein deutlich hörbares Schnauben, er konnte es dank Laura noch in einen Nieser verwandeln.

„Gesundheit, Harry!", sagte sie schnell und Harry nickte ihr dankbar lächelnd zu. Das wäre die perfekte Aufforderung zum Nachsitzen gewesen...

Danach versuchte Harry möglichst wenig aufzufallen und las konzentriert die Zutatenliste an der Tafel durch. Nach einigen Minuten blubberte es in jedem Kessel und feiner weißer Dampf entstieg den Kesseln. Der Trank war nicht minder schwer, als der vom letzten Mal. Doch diesmal stand er zum Glück in _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene _und so konnte Harry vergleichen, ob er es richtig oder falsch machte.

Dafür, dass es Harrys absolutes Hassfach war, lief es ganz gut und die Stunde verging relativ zügig. Als er am Ende seine Hausaufgabe zurückbekam, war er zufrieden, schließlich war ein zweites E´ nichts Schlechtes, vorallem bei Snape.

„Na, das lief doch heut ganz gut, was?", sagte Hermine munter, als sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm waren.

„Machst du Witze?! Was soll an ´nem M´ und einer zusätzlichen Hausaufgabe gut sein?", empörte sich Ron. Hermine warf ihm nur einen ihrer Selber-Schuld-Blicke´ zu und nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort.

Harry ging zuerst in seinen Schlafsaal und räumte sein Schulzeug auf – endlich war Wochenende! Er setzte sich einen Moment ans Fenster, er hatte irgendwie keine Lust auf den Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draußen hatte es inzwischen wieder angefangen zu regnen und der Sturm scheuchte die abgefallenen Blätter der Bäume über die nassen, matschigen Wiesen.

Aus Hagrids Hütte kringelte sich langsam Rauch empor. Harry bekam schlagartig ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte Hagrid seit der Ankunft in Hogwarts nicht mehr getroffen und außerdem war Hagrid vielleicht sauer, das Hermine, Ron und er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht mehr besuchten. Er nahm sich fest vor, morgen oder übermorgen gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten. Das schlechte Gewissen allerdings hatte immer noch die Ausmaße eines Felsenkekses von Hagrid und Harry wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

„Hier steckst du, geht's dir nicht gut?"

Harry erschrak, im nächsten Moment legte jemand seine Arme um ihn.

„Jetzt sind wir wieder quitt."

Harry drehte sich fragend zu Ginny um.

„Ich hab gesehn, wie du zusammen gezuckt bist", grinste sie. Harry zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Du weißt schon, dass das der Jungenschlafsaal ist."

„Ja, Dean hat etwas komisch geguckt und ich glaube Colleen hat, warum auch immer, seltsam gegrinst, als ich rein bin", meinte Ginny leichthin. „Komm wir gehen wieder runter, sonst gibt's Gerüchte."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Diesmal war es Ron der Hausaufgaben machte, Hermine oder Laura halfen ihm nicht, Harry sprach ihn lieber nicht an.

Bis zum Abendessen vertrieb sich Harry die Zeit mit Ginny, eigentlich hätte er Lust auf etwas Quidditch gehabt, aber das Wetter machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, inzwischen hatte es nämlich angefangen zu gewittern.

-#-#-

„Hermine, bitte helf mir! Zum Teufel, ich weiß nicht was ich falsch gemacht hab, ich sitz sonst in einem Monat noch an dieser Hausaufgabe, bitte!", bettelte Ron am Abendbrottisch.

Auch den Samstag über konnte Harry nicht viel machen außer faul zu sein oder ein paar Zaubereien zu üben, denn das Wetter hatte sich immer noch nicht gebessert. Die Decke der Großen Halle war fast schwarz und immer wieder zuckten Blitze, gefolgt vom Donnern.

Den Besuch bei Hagrid hatte er auf morgen verschoben, in der gleichzeitigen Hoffnung auf besseres Wetter

„Jaaaah, darf ich noch aufessen?", erbarmte Hermine sich schließlich und Rons leidender Gesichtsausdruck schien sich schlagartig in Luft aufzulösen.

„Snape ist ein Affe! Ich mein, dieser Trank steht in keinem Buch drin, wie soll ich dann wissen was ich falsch gemacht habe?"

„Indem du einfach mal in die Bibliothek spazieren würdest", schlug Laura grinsend vor. „Aber ich weiß garnicht was ihr habt. Ich find ihn ganz in Ordnung." Sie machte ihre Haare auf und ließ sie sich ins Gesicht fallen, dann setzte sie eine grimmige Miene auf und sah drohend zu Harry. „Potter! Wie können Sie es wagen, in meinem Unterricht ruhig zu sein?! Und wieso kommen Sie auf die Idee, sich zur Abwechslung mal Mühe zu geben?!"

Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und warf Harry noch einen gespielt düsteren Blick zu, dann sagte sie wieder in normalem Ton: „Ich find ihn ganz nett, mit seiner grimmigen Art und ich find es wunderbar, wie er uns Gryffindors benachteiligt. Irgendwie ist es sexy!" Laura merkte nicht, wie hinter ihr jemand stehen blieb und langsam anfing süffisant zu grinsen. Hermine, Harry und Ron versuchten ihr unauffällig zu bedeuten, dass sie ihre Klappe halten solle, doch Laura machte munter weiter.

„Und bestimmt braut er berauschende Liebestränke!" Erst jetzt merkte Laura, wie sich ein Schatten über sie legte. Ihre Augen wurden groß und dann schaute sie zu Harry und Hermine mit einem Blick der deutlich sagte: „Er steht hinter mir, oder?" Harry nickte.

„Vielen Dank für die Blumen, Miss Hopkin. Obwohl ich Sie zugleich enttäuschen muss, denn ich verschwende meine Zeit gewiss nicht damit, Liebestränke zu brauen. Und ich denke, ein Abend nachsitzen würde Ihnen auch sehr gut tun, vielleicht können Sie da gleich mal drüber nachdenken, wie Sie darauf kommen, dass ich die ehrenwerten Gryffindors benachteilige."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Laura kleinlaut. Die Haare hingen ihr immer noch ins Gesicht.

„Nun denn, Miss Hopkin, Potter, der Schulleiter erwartet Sie in seinem Büro. Miss Hopkin, morgen Abend, neunzehn Uhr, nachsitzen in meinem Büro. Einen schönen Abend den Gryffindors noch." Und Snape zog davon, Laura war ziemlich rot geworden, aber Ron grinste.

„Das war genial!", lachte er.

„Wir gehn dann mal. Kommst du, Harry?" Laura stand auf und auch Harry erhob sich und dann gingen sie zu Dumbledore. Einige drehten sich zu ihr um, da sie gesehen hatten, wie Snape am Gryffindor-Tisch Halt gemacht hatte und die, die in der Nähe von Laura gesessen hatten, grinsten nun wie Ron vor sich hin.

Während sie die Große Halle verließen, band Laura ihre Haare wieder zu einem Zopf zusammen und Harry überlegte, was Dumbledore wieder von ihnen wollte.

„Ist nachsitzen bei Snape sehr schlimm?"

„Es ist sinnlose Zeitverschwendung, aber ich glaub du hattest Glück, dass es nur ein Abend ist, hätte ich in seiner Gegenwart davon gesprochen, dass er _berauschende Liebstränke_ braut, hätte ich entweder lebenslänglich nachsitzen oder aber keinen Kopf mehr." Harry lachte.

„Ihr hättet ja sagen können, dass er hinter mir steht!"

„Wir haben´s versucht, aber du warst voll in deinem Element."

Laura boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Mach dich ruhig weiter lustig über mich."

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen nannten sie das Passwort und dann standen sie unschlüssig vor der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro, vereinzelt drangen Stimmen durch die Tür hervor.

Dann öffnete die Tür sich plötzlich und Dumbledore lächelte die beiden an.

„Kommt doch rein", sagte er vergnügt.

Sie nahmen Platz, Laura ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Fawkes kurz zu streicheln.

„Nun, ich möchte nicht viel Zeit verlieren. Ich habe euch ja versprochen, euch einen Raum zur Verfügung zu stellen, in dem ihr Okklumentik üben könnt und da es noch nicht allzu spät ist, finde ich den heutigen Abend perfekt, um mit dem Okklumentik-Unterricht zu beginnen. Die Lehrer wissen Bescheid, dass ihr die Erlaubnis von mir habt auch nach einundzwanzig Uhr noch außerhalb eures Gemeinschaftsraumes zu sein, aber ich möchte euch bitten, diese Erlaubnis nicht zu missbrauchen."

Laura und Harry nickten.

„Gut, dann folgt mir bitte." Dumbledore stand auf, ging zur Tür und verließ sein Büro, Harry und Laura folgten ihm.

Zu dritt liefen sie in zügigem Tempo den siebten Stock entlang, gingen die Treppe zum sechsten hinunter und dann steuerte Dumbledore auf das Ende des Ganges zu, wo ein großes Porträt hing, auf dem ein wunderschöner Abendhimmel zu sehen war.

Dumbledore blieb davor stehen und drehte sich zu Laura und Harry um.

„Dies ist einer der Privaträume von Hogwarts. Ich hab das Ehebett entfernen lassen und es von den Hauselfen gemütlich einrichten lassen, es hat auch ein eigenes Bad. Ich muss euch darum bitten, nicht damit zu prahlen und es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn ihr außer Hermine, Ginny und Ron niemandem etwas davon erzählt."

„Ja, Professor."

„Sehr gut, dann müsst ihr jetzt nur noch siebenmal gegen den Rahmen klopfen und dann das Passwort nennen." Dumbledore tat es und sagte das Passwort: „_Abendsonne!_", und das Porträt schwang beiseite.

Sie betraten den Raum. Das Wort gemütlich traf es vollkommen. Der Raum war ziemlich klein, quadratisch, und hatte nur ein großes Fenster, dessen Vorhänge dunkelblau und zugezogen waren. Statt ein paar Sesseln oder Stühlen, lagen viele verschieden farbene Kissen und zwei Sitzsäcke, beide in orange, verteilt. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein kleiner rechteckiger Holztisch und an der linken Seite ein kleiner, verzierter Kamin.

Ein Feuer prasselte schon vor sich hin und man hörte das Knistern des Holzes.

„Viel Erfolg euch beiden! Ach, und Harry, ich werde jeden Sonntag persönlich testen, ob du Fortschritte machst, außer morgen natürlich", sagte Dumbledore munter und Harry nickte.

„Eine gute Nacht", fügte er noch hinzu und dann verschwand der Schulleiter wieder.

Laura ließ sich in einen der Sitzsäcke fallen und atmete laut hörbar aus. Harry sah sich weiter im Raum um. Ein Porträt fiel ihm ins Auge, dessen Bewohner ihn angrinste.

„Sirius!"

„Na, mein Patensohn?!", grinste dieser, dann winkte er Laura, sie lächelte zurück.

Das Porträt von seinem Paten, welches Harry bisher in seinem Koffer aufbewahrt hatte, hing nun in diesem Raum, er hatte einfach nicht gewusst, ob er es in seinem Schlafsaal aufhängen durfte und so musste Sirius zumeist die Tage im Koffer verbringen.

„Wie kommst du hierher?" Harry fand das die Frage ziemlich seltsam klang.

„Dobby hat mich aus deinem dunklen Koffer gerettet und Dumbledore hielt es für ratsam, mich hierher zu hängen. Aber keine Angst, wenn ihr hier übt, werd ich nicht ständig zuschauen, ist mir zu langweilig!"

„Ich will garnicht wissen, was du schon wieder denkst", meinte Harry.

„Ich auch nicht", kam es von Laura.

„Wir unterhalten uns später weiter, ja? Ich hab eine Verabredung im zweiten Stock, da gibt's ein Bild mit drei hübschen Londonerinnen", sagte Sirius und verschwand dann einfach.

Kurz dachte Harry mit einem Stich im Herzen daran, wie es wäre, wenn Sirius noch am Leben wäre und nicht nur in einem Porträt. Gut, es war schön überhaupt mit ihm zu reden oder rumzualbern, aber manchmal wünschte er sich, ihn einfach zu umarmen...

„Alles okay, Harry?", holte ihn Laura aus seinen traurigen Gedanken.

„Hmm...Jaaah, alles klar."

„Setzt du dich?"

Harry setzte sich auf den zweiten Sitzsack und schaute Laura erwartungvoll an, irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt komisch.

„Was Okklumentik genau ist, weißt du ja sicher bereits", Harry nickte, „deswegen können wir das weglasssen. Mich würde mal interessieren, wie Snape es versucht hat, dir beizubringen."

„Na ja, wir haben uns gegenüber gestellt, dann hat er bis drei gezählt, ich sollte meinen Geist leeren, und dann hat er _Legilimens_ gerufen..Hmm..Und dann nahm das Fiasko eigentlich immer seinen Lauf." Harry grinste.

„Ja, das ist natürlich auch eine Methode. Und eigentlich voll typisch für ihn, aber total bescheuert! Für das Erlernen der Okklumentik braucht man ein gewisses Vertrauen zu seinem Gegenüber, ich denke mal, für dich war es ziemlich unangenehm alte Erinnerungen zu sehn, noch dazu, dass Snape sie auch gesehn hat."

„Ja."

„Okay, versuchen wir´s als erstes damit, unseren Geist zu leeren, denn das ist mit das Wichtigste überhaupt, du musst dich von allen Gedanken lösen, nichts darf dich blockieren, dein Geist muss frei sein. Am besten du schließt die Augen, stell dir was Beruhigendes vor, zum Beispiel Meeresrauschen."

Harry sah, wie Laura ihre Augen schloss und er tat es ihr nach.

„Setz dich entspannt hin, so dass du gemütlich sitzt."

Harry hörte einzig das Knistern des Feuers und stellte sich vor, allein an einem Strand zu liegen, das Rauschen der ankommenden Wellen zu hören und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

„Atme gleichmäßig und ruhig", hörte er Laura sagen, dann merkte er, wie sie aufstand. Seine Konzentration ließ nach, da er nicht wusste, was sie tat und er wollte schon die Augen wieder öffnen, aber Laura sagte ihm, er solle sich weiter entspannen.

„Lass die Augen zu, konzentrier dich wieder auf deine Vorstellung."

Harry versuchte es erneut und nach und nach kehrte er wieder zum Strand zurück. Dann hörte er, wie Laura ein Streichholz entzündete.

„Weiter die Augen zu lassen, Harry", sagte sie. Zwar sah er Laura nicht, aber konnte es deutlich hören, dass sie grinste. Dann roch er irgendetwas Süßliches, er öffnete die Augen und verließ den Sandstrand wieder.

„Räucherstäbchen", meinte Laura auf seinen Blick hin schlicht. „Aber du solltest deine Augen geschlossen halten."

„Sorry."

„Macht nichts. Hast du über irgendetwas nachgedacht?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Sehr gut." Schweigen trat ein. „Darf ich dich was fragen?" Laura sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Ja, klar", sagte Harry, er wunderte sich, warum Laura plötzlich so schüchtern wurde.

„Nun, eigentlich ist es mehr eine Bitte...", druckste sie herum und Harry nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Also... ähm... Beim Quidditchtraining wollte ich dich eigentlich schon fragen, aber ich hab´s dann irgendwie wieder vergessen... Egal, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir helfen könntest, auf einem Besen zu fliegen, sozusagen als Gegenleistung dafür, dass ich dir Okklumentik beibringe?"

Harry fing an zu schmunzeln. „Klar, können wir machen, aber ich dachte du hast Höhenangst."

„Ja, nur ein bisschen, aber im Fliegen hab ich nie Unterricht bekommen."

„Okay, wir machen uns einen Tag in der Woche aus, an dem ich´s versuch, dir beizubringen, ja?"

„Schön!" Lauras Schüchternheit verflog wieder. „Und jetzt machen wir weiter mit Okklumentik."

„Hmm...", machte Harry nur lustlos.

„Gib mir deine Hände", forderte Laura.

„Wie bitte?"

„Gib mir deine Hände und schließ die Augen, aber bleib weiter entspannt."

Harry schloss die Augen erneut und hielt seine Hände vor sich ausgesreckt, dann spürte er, wie Laura sie in die ihrigen nahm. Ihre Hände waren ziemlich kalt.

„Ganz schön kalt", meinte Harry.

„Konzentrier dich. Außerdem sind deine schön warm!" Harry schlug die Augen auf und grinste. „Wenn du nicht langsam hörst, gibt's nachsitzen, mein Lieber!", sagte sie mahnend und Harry schloss grinsend wieder seine Augen.

Es fiel ihm deutlich leichter einfach an nichts zu denken, wenn er wusste, dass kurz darauf niemand gewaltsam in seinen Geist eindringen würde.

„So ist es richtig, nicht erschrecken, du bist immer noch in Hogwarts und keine Angst, ich seh mir nur dass an, was ich darf." Beinah hätte Harry seine Augen wieder aufgeschlagen, denn er hörte Lauras Stimme plötzlich nicht mehr von vorn, sondern direkt in seinem Kopf.

„Denk an etwas, was du mir ohne Bedenken zeigen könntest." Lauras Stimme war sanft und leise, und Harry fühlte sich, als wenn er in einem leeren Raum stehen würde; einem leeren, fenster- und türenlosen Raum.

Er dachte daran, wie er beim Quidditchtraining knapp über die Köpfe von ihr und Hermine drübergeflogen war, dann hörte er Laura leise kichern, denn in seinem Kopf lief ein kleiner Film an, der damit endete, dass ihn ein harter Stein an der Schulter traf.

„Bleib entspannt, Harry. Ich werde jetzt wieder aus deinem Geist verschwinden."

Der fensterlose Raum wurde dunkel, dann sah Harry garnichts mehr...

* * *

Wenn ihr es schafft, mindestens **4 Reviews** abzugeben, bekommt ihr die Aufklärung dieses kleinen Cliffs schon nächsten Donnerstag. ;-) (Eigentlich hasse ich selber solche Lockmittel, aber was soll ich machen? Es sind mir einfach ein paar Schwarzleser zu viel :p )  
Ach ja, es kann sein, dass FF einige Zeichen einfach schluckt, also nicht wundern, wenn mal ein Apostroph oder so fehlt, ich bin unschuldig! 

Tschaui, euer TyBmaN :-)

* * *

Es gibt ein Gedicht,  
das reimt sich nicht.  
Aber das hier ist so eins,  
das muss sich reimen!  
Denn reimt es sich nicht,  
wär es kein reimendes Gedicht.  
Doch das ist auch unwichtig,  
denn wichtig ist nur, dass ihr ganz nett seid,  
und dem dichtenden Autor  
ein kleines Review schreibt!;-)  
Für Ideen, Lob und Kritik  
hab ich immer ein offenes Ohr!  
Ihr wisst wie es geht, verliert keine Zeit,  
drückt den **GO**-Knopf, macht ihn breit!;-) 


	7. Darf ich vorstellen, Hagrid

Hey, Liebe Leser! Ja, es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber jetzt hat es mich auch erwischt, die Schreibblockade... Mir gefällt das Kap eigentlich ganz gut, aber bis ich die nächsten Kaps fertig habe, könnte es wieder etwas dauern, ich hab grad echt nen Hänger, also ein dickes Entschuldigung jetzt schon mal! Bevor´s losgeht, noch mein Dank an den treuen **Dragonsoldier** und auch ein Danke an **Franz **für sein ehrliches Review zu Kapitel 2.

Und nu viel Spaß:-)

* * *

**Darf ich vorstellen, Hagrid...**

Das Nächste was Harry spürte, war etwas Kaltes auf seiner Stirn. Verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf und war noch verwirrter, als er Lauras Gesicht direkt vor seinem sah. Augenblicklich kam die Erinnerung, warum er hier war – warum sie hier waren.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte ihn Laura sofort nachdem sie sah, dass er wach war.

„Ja... Ja, alles okay." Harry setzte sich auf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Hier, trink erstmal." Laura hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser hin, dann brach sie ein Stück Schokolade von der Tafel ab, die sie in der Hand hielt. Harry trank es in einem Zug leer und biss von der Schokolade ab. „Als ich deine, ähm, sagen wir Gedankenwelt verlassen hab, scheinst du´s unterbewusst bemerkt zu haben und dabei hat sich dein Geist zur Wehr gesetzt und dann bist du ohnmächtig geworden."

„Und- und ist das schlimm?", fragte Harry unsicher.

Laura schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, eigentlich ist es sogar ein ganz gutes Zeichen."

„Hä?"

„Na ja, bei Snape scheinst du nie Erfolg gehabt zu haben, ich meine, du konntest ihn nie aufhalten, sich deine Erinnerungen anzuschauen-"

„Doch, einmal hat es funktioniert", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Und hast du gewusst, wie?"

„Nein...", gab Harry zu.

„Auf jeden Fall hast du dich, wenn auch unbewusst, gewehrt und mich letztendlich aus deinen Gedanken rausgeschmissen. Ungefähr so, wie wenn du jemandem schon tschüss gesagt hast, ihn zur Tür begleitest und dann aber am Kragen packst und rausschmeißt. Wenn du willst, darfst du die Patenschaft für den blauen Fleck hier übernehmen." Laura zeigte ihm ihren Oberarm.

„Sorry."

„Kein Problem, ist ja für einen guten Zweck", lächelte sie. „Iss mehr von der Schokolade, du bist immer noch ganz blass."

„Lupin, unser VgddK-Lehrer aus der dritten, hat mir auch immer Schokolade gegeben, aber da war es immer wegen Dementoren..."

„Schoki hilft gegen alles, auch gegen schlechte Laune", sagte Laura grinsend und brach sich selber auch ein Stück Schokolade ab.

„Und wie machen wir jetzt weiter? Irgendwie ist mir übel..."

„Für heute würd ich sagen ist Schluss. Das dir schlecht ist, ist leider normal, aber sanfter in deinen Geist eindringen geht einfach nicht, sorry. Immerhin war es freiwillig, dass machte es leichter, aber ich denke, für´s erste Mal war es ganz gut."

„Na ja..."

„Hey! Nicht mit dieser Einstellung! Den ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung hast du schon gemacht, du hast am Ende schließlich, wenn auch unbewusst, gemerkt wie ich mich aus deinen Gedanken verabschieden wollte. Und das beim ersten Versuch. Irgendwann, und das ist unser erstes Ziel, wirst du merken, wenn ich versuche, in deine Gedanken und Gefühle einzudringen und wieder herauszukommen, wenn wir soweit sind, kommen wir dazu, dass du lernst, dich dagegen zu wehren, ohne dass du in Ohnmacht fällst."

Harry nickte nur, scheinbar hatte irgendetwas von Laura Besitz ergriffen, das mit einem Lehrer verwandt war, denn ihr Blick war ziemlich streng, fast so wie der McGonagalls. Er warf einen Blick auf Sirius´ Porträt, aber der war von seinem Treffen mit den drei Londonerinnen noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Harry stand auf und fühlte sich etwas zittrig, anscheinend hatte dieser erste Versuch ihn doch mehr geschlaucht, als es sich im ersten Moment anfühlte.

„Morgen Abend machen wir weiter, okay?"

„Morgen schon?", stöhnte Harry.

„Natürlich! Ich weiß zwar nicht hundertprozentig, warum du Okklumentik beherrschen musst, aber wenn es was mit Vol- Voldemort zutun hat, dann ist es etwas sehr Wichtiges, also je schneller, desto besser."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, es war schon kurz nach dreiviertel elf. Die Zeit schien wie im Flug vergangen und unaufhaltsam gerast zu sein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wünschte Harry Laura eine gute Nacht und wollte sofort ins Bett. Als er den ersten Schritt auf die unterste Treppenstufe setzte, rief Laura noch: „Und vergiss nicht, jeden Abend vor dem Ins-Betten-Gehen deinen Geist zu leeren, denn das war ein – überraschenderweise – guter Ratschlag von Snape, schlaf gut!"

Harry nickte und hob zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte seine rechte Hand, dann marschierte er in den Schlafsaal.

Lauras Rat oder vielmehr Befehl nachgehend, versuchte er seinen Geist zu leeren. Er ging den ganzen Tag noch einmal durch, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, da ihm inzwischen speiübel war. Zwanzig Minuten später war sein Kopf dann erstaunlicherweise von allen lästigen Gedanken befreit und mit ziepender Narbe schlief Harry langsam ein...

Harry stand in einem dunklen Zimmer, dass nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Die Fenster waren mit Vorhängen zugezogen und irgendwie war es auch kalt. Er fühlte sich ungeduldig, konnte aber außer einem Schatten an der linken Wand nichts sehen... Die Dunkelheit übermandte den Raum und Harry schwamm davon...

Das Gesicht von Laura tauchte vor ihm auf. Er lag auf dem Boden und sie hielt eine kleine Schüssel über seinen Kopf. Fragend sah Harry sie an, aber sie schien ihn garnicht wahrzunehmen, sondern rührte das Etwas, was auch immer es war, in der Schüssel mit einem Holzrührstab um... Das Licht im Raum ging plötzlich aus und es wurde wieder dunkel...

Sirius grinste ihm aus einem Porträt entgegen, das seltsam schief wirkte... Dann stand er auf einmal mitten in der Küche von Hogwarts, hunderte kleine Hauselfen wuselten um ihn herum, alle von einem seltsamen goldenen Schein umgeben und von irgendwoher POLTERTE und RUMSTE es immer wieder laut... Erneut zog sich die Dunkelheit über ihn...

Harry war wieder in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Doch diesmal war er nicht allein; und diesmal saß er an einem Tisch. Vor ihm lag ein Haufen Pergamente, er hörte wie die Tür des Raumes sich schloss, vorher aber verabschiedete sich eine kriecherische Stimme mit den Worten „Vielen Dank, mein Lord!".

Die Person hatte den Raum verlassen und nun konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Plänen richten. Moment! Welche Pläne? Harry sah, wie sich eine Kerze entzündete, dabei sah er seine Hände – langfingrig und ungesund weiß, fast wie die von einem Toten.

„Ah, Potter..." Es war nicht Harrys Stimme die da sprach, sie klang genervt und eiskalt.

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Seine Narbe stach und ihm war wieder übel. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille, ihm wurde schwindlig, als er aufstand und zum Fenster schlich.

Warum hatte er wieder von Voldemort geträumt?! Warum gerade in dieser Nacht? Er goss sich aus dem Wasserkrug etwas Wasser in ein Glas ein und trank es auf der Stelle leer. Das kalte Wasser tat gut und das Übelkeitsgefühl verschwand allmählich. Er setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und dachte über das Geträumte nach. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, das Voldemort irgendwelche Pläne vor sich liegen hatte und wie sich irgendjemand dankend verabschiedet hatte. Er war sich sicher, das es nicht Wurmschwanz gewesen war, aber irgendwie hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass er diese Stimme schon einmal gehört hatte.

Was waren das für Pläne; er war sich sicher, das Wort Pläne von Voldemort gehört zu haben. Dann erschrak Harry selbst darüber, was ihm im nächsten Moment durch den Kopf schoss: Voldemort hatte ihn bemerkt...

Harry schaute auf seinen linken Arm, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er seine Uhr ja verloren hatte. Doch wirklich müde fühlte er sich sowieso nicht mehr, da war es egal, wie spät es war.

-#-#-

„Und was meint ihr, wird er sauer auf uns sein?", fragte Hermine Ron und Harry.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, im Schlepptau hatten sie Laura und Ethan, den sie auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle getroffen und kurzer Hand gleich mitgenommen hatten.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaub nicht. Es gibt ja noch ein paar, die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf UTZ-Niveau weitermachen."

„Und dieser Hagrid ist wirklich in Ordnung?"

Harry blieb grinsend stehen. „Hast du etwa Angst vor ihm?"

„Klar hat sie, schau, sie zittert schon", meinte Ginny grinsend, die ebenfalls Hagrid besuchen wollte.

„Tu ich garnicht! Aber er ist so groß und na ja..."

„Er hat irgendwie die Ausmaße eines Halbriesen, find ich. Aber er wirkte ganz freundlich", sagte Ethan an Laura gewandt und klang zuversichtlich.

Hermine und Ginny glucksten als Ethan Halbriese sagte. Vor der Tür zu Hagrids Hütte angekommen, klopften sie dreimal kräftig und hörten sofort einen Hund freudig bellen und an der Tür kratzen.

„Mach ma Platz, Fang!" Hagrid öffnete die Tür und schaute auf seinen Besuch. „Oh, ihr seid´s..." Er wirkte nicht beleidigt, denn in seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich Freude sehen, aber er blieb relativ kühl.

„Hi, Hagrid. Dürfen wir rein kommen?", sprach Hermine für alle. Hagrid trat beiseite und ließ die sechs in seine Hütte.

Fang stürzte sich mit unbändiger Freude gleich auf Harry und versuchte unaufhaltsam sein Gesicht abzuschlabbern. Harry konnte ihn ablenken, indem er Ginny schnell zu sich herzog - Fangs Zunge nahm nun ihr Gesicht in Angriff.

Nachdem Fang endlich von ihnen abließ, setzten sie sich an den großen Tisch.

„Wollt ihr´n Tee?", fragte Hagrid, sie nickten einstimmig.

„Wie geht´s dir so?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Gut."

Hagrid werkelte am Kessel herum und schien zu dem „Gut" nichts mehr hinzufügen zu wollen. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an, beide dachten dasselbe: Hagrid war doch sauer.

Als dieser damit fertig war, unzählige Teebeutel in den großen Kessel reinzuschmeißen, setzte er sich mit an den Tisch und musterte Laura und Ethan. Sie schien unter seinem Blick nahezu zu schrumpfen, Ethan dagegen lächelte freundlich.

„Was verschafft mir denn die _Ehre_ eures Besuchs?", wandte Hagrid sich dann an Hermine, Ron und Harry, Ginny wurde als letzte mit einem seltsamen Blick bedacht. „Un´ wen habt ihr mir da mitgebracht?"

„O, ja... Also, Hagrid, das ist Laura - Laura das ist Hagrid." Laura versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Und das ist Ethan. Ethan, Hagrid - Hagrid, Ethan."

„Freut mich", sagte Hagrid und lächelte zum ersten Mal. „Un´ du gibst unserm Harry also Nachhilfe in Okklumentik?"

„Hmm." Laura nickte

„Un´ du bist der neue Ravenclaw aus Amerika, nich?"

„Jepp!"

„Gefällt´s euch hier im guten alten Hogwarts?"

„Ich find´s wunderbar! Nur das mit den Punkten abziehen und geben, das find ich etwas lächerlich. Aber ansonsten super."

„Jaaah, das mit den Punktn abziehn is schon immer so. Aber s gibt auch Schüler, die ham´ das verdient, Punkte abgezogn zu bekomm´", sein Blick ruhte auf dem immer kleiner werdenden Trio, „zum Beispiel welche, die ein´ nich mal besuchen komm´ un lieber bis Nachts Quidditch spieln oder solche, die-"

„Tut uns Leid, Hagrid!", unterbrachen Hermine, Harry, Ron Hagrid zugleich.

„So, tut euch also leid, bin euch wohl nich wichtig genug." Hagrids Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Doch, wir haben´s halt vergessen, wir hatten keine Zeit."

„Ja, wir hatten so viel zutun, Hausaufgaben und so. Du solltest mal sehen, was uns Snape der Af-"

„Ron!", empörte sich Hermine. Wenn es um Respektspersonen ging (insbesondere Lehrer) da war es ihr egal wer es war, hauptsache man beleidigte denjenigen nicht.

„Kommt nie wieder vor, Ehrernwort, Hagrid!", sagte Harry und Ginny nickte fleißig. Laura und Ethan schmunzelten leicht, anscheinend hatten sie immer noch nicht bemerkt, das Hagrid sie bloß auf die Schippe nahm.

„Ach, euch Rasselbande kann man garnich böse sein, eine Umarmung für ´nen Halbriesen?" Nun lächelte Hagrid den vieren zu und breitete die Arme aus.

Etwas unbeholfen umarmten die vier ihren _größten_ Freund und bereuten es, nachdem dieser sie kräftig drückte. Harrys Rippe schrie förmlich nach mehr Platz und weniger Druck.

Als schließlich der Tee fertig war, stellte Hagrid ein paar seiner Felsenkekse auf den Tisch und wollte wissen, wie der Urlaub mit Dumbledore war. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny erzählten und erzählten, ihre Zunge würde wohl morgen Muskelkater haben. Laura und Ethan langten bei den Keksen ahnungslos zu, ohne darauf zu achten, dass weder Harry noch Hermine oder Ron diesen riesigen Teigwaren Beachtung schenkten

„AU!", schrie Laura auf, als sie versuchte ein Stück abzubeißen.

„Was´n los?"

Auf die Blicke von Hermine und Ginny hin, antwortete Laura nicht das, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss. „Nichts, nichts, hab mir nur auf die Zunge gebissen."

„Ah so..."

Der Nachmittag bei Hagrid war für die sechs eine gute Abwechslung. Ethan und Laura merkten schnell, warum Harry und die Anderen Hagrid so mochten. Sie erzählten ihm abwechselnd entweder von Amerika oder von der Privatschule, an der Laura einen Hippogreif als Pflegetier gehabt hatte, sozusagen als Langzeitprojekt, und so hatten die beiden viel Gesprächsstoff. Denn Laura schien, genauso wie Hagrid, eine schwäche für Tiere zu haben, auch wenn Harry sich so dachte, dass sie bestimmt die Knallrümpfigen Kröter nicht _so_ niedlich finden würde.

Als sie hörte, dass Hagrid auch ein paar Hippogreife besaß, wurde sie gleich Feuer und Flamme und wollte die Tiere sofort besuchen gehen, aber Ron und Hermine konnten sie dazu überreden, das ein andermal zu machen.

Gegen halb sieben verabschiedeten die sechs sich von Hagrid und gingen wieder zum Schloss, um das Abendbrot nicht zu verpassen.

„Mit was macht Hagrid eigentlich seine Kekse, mit Zement?", war das erste was Laura wissen wollte, als sie draußen waren.

Hermine und Harry lachten und Ginny antwortete: „Ja, aber ich glaub er hat sein Rezept etwas umgestellt, denn deine Zähne sind alle noch drin. Vielleicht hat er die Steine weggelassen."

Lachend betraten sie die Große Halle, die schon gut gefüllt war. Das Klappern des Bestecks erfüllte die Halle, die Schüler unterhielten sich ausgelassen miteinander und die Decke war zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit Wolken verhangen, sondern Sternenklar.

„Pass doch auf!"

„Oh, sorry."

„Ach, _du_... Potter..."

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit zum Lehrertisch geschaut, denn dort unterhielten sich Snape und Professor Kilton miteinander, an sich nichts besonderes, allerdings lächelte Snape, und das verwunderte Harry dann doch. Und weil Harry die zwei Professoren die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte, hatte er garnicht gemerkt, dass er geradewegs auf zwei Slytherins zu lief.

Er sah der Slytherin nach, ihre schwarzen Haare waren wie immer zu einem festen Zopf gebunden, ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen marschierte sie mit ihrer Freundin aus der Halle.

Harry drehte sich zum Gryffindor-Tisch um zu schauen, wo sich Ginny und die Anderen hingesetzt hatten. Als er sie fand, wollte er sich ebenfalls dazusetzten, trat aber bei seinem ersten Schritt auf irgendetwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Er hob es auf – es war eine Armbanduhr, relativ klein, mit bordeauxrotem Armband und silbern glitzernder Uhr. Harry steckte sie ein und setzte sich dann neben Ginny.

Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und als er Hermine anblickte, wunderte er sich über ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts, außer dass du gerade die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Schüler hier auf dich gezogen hast, weil du dieser Uppish hinterher geglotzt hast."

„Ich hab ihr nicht hinterher geglotzt!"

„Natürlich nicht." Ginny und Hermine schnaubten.

„Hört auf mich so anzuschauen! Ich hab ihr nicht hinterher geglotzt."

Den Rest des Abendbrots verbrachten Harry, Hermine und Ginny eisern schweigend. Ron und Laura hielten es für das Beste, nicht Partei zu ergreifen und aßen ebenfalls schweigend. Ohne sich anschließend zu verabschieden, marschierten Ginny und Hermine aus der Großen Halle, Harry sah ihnen mit grimmigem Blick nach. Warum waren die beiden auf einmal so zickig?

„Ich hab dieser Uppish nicht nachgeschaut!"

„Ach lass sie, die kriegen sich schon wieder ein, wahrscheinlich ist meine Schwester bloß neidisch, dass ihr Haar nicht so glänzt oder sowas und Hermine wäre auch gern in Slytherin", sagte Ron grinsend, beim Letzteren lachend, und klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter, Laura hob ihre Augenbrauen. Dann stand sie auf und sah Harry auffordernd an.

„Komm, ´s wird Zeit für Okklumentik!"

„Jetzt schon?"

„Ja", antwortete sie spitz.

„Wir sehn uns dann, richte Hermine und Ginny einen schönen Gruß von mir aus, wenn ich jemandem nachglotze, dann nur ihnen."

Ron grinste und nickte, dann verließen Laura und Harry die Große Halle.

„Schleimer", murmelte Laura.

-#-#-

„Abendsonne!", sagte Laura, nachdem sie siebenmal gegen den Rahmen geklopft hatte, das Bild schwang beiseite.

Der Raum, den sie von Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatten, hatte sich seit gestern nicht verändert, mit der Ausnahme, dass auf dem Tisch zwei Gläser und ein Krug mit Kürbissaft standen. Das Feuer prasselte wieder im Kamin und die Kissen waren ordentlich verteilt worden.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Laura etwas sauer war, nur wusste er absolut nicht warum.

„Sag mal, hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nö, wieso?"

„Du kommst mir so sauer vor."

„Ach quatsch! Fangen wir an? Zuerst den Geist leeren. Übrigens, wir machen das so lange, bis dein Groll auf Ginny verflogen ist, weil sonst hat es keinen Sinn." Laura grinste.

Harry schnappte sich ein paar von den Kissen und machte es sich bequem. Laura dagegen wühlte in ihrer Tasche und zündete ein paar Räucherstäbchen an. Die süßlichen Rauchschwaden zogen sich wenig später gemütlich durch den angenehm warmen Raum und so fiel es Harry nicht schwer, seinen Geist zu leeren. Fast wäre er sogar eingeschlafen, aber das wusste Laura schon zu verhindern.

„Okay, Harry?", sagte sie etwas lauter und warf ein Gummitierchen auf ihn. Harry zuckte zusammen, als ihn der gelbe Bär an der Stirn traf. Laura lachte.

„AU! Was war das?"

„Ein Gummibärchen. Willst du auch eins?" Sie warf noch ein Gummitierchen, dieses fing Harry allerdings mit Leichtigkeit auf.

„Fangen wir an, ja? Gib mir deine Hände."

Harry tat es, wenn auch gegen seinen Willen; irgendwie fand er es komisch hier mit Laura dazusitzen und 'Händchen' zu halten.

„Was denn, zum Händchenhalten braucht ihr doch keinen eigenen Raum, das könnt ihr doch auch in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum tun!" Es war Sirius´ Stimme, die sich da aus dem Hintergrund über die zwei lustig machte und beide zusammenzucken ließ. Es schien als hätte er gewusst, was Harry gerade gedacht hatte.

„Warum hat dein Pate die Angewohnheit zu stören, wenn er es nicht sollte?", fragte Laura, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und ihre Hände vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht will er sich wichtig machen oder aber er muss immer im Mittelpunkt stehen", antwortete Harry, der allerdings die Augen geöffnet hatte und auch nicht mehr wirklich daran dachte, Laura seine Hände hinzuhalten.

Sirius schnaubte. „Ich hab´s garnicht nötig mich in den Mittelpunkt zu drängen, das kommt von ganz allein, weil die Leute garnicht anders können!"

Harry und Laura brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wie war dein Date gestern?"

„Oh reizend! Scheinbar kannte die eine sogar deinen Dad."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, aber sie wollte nicht sagen woher, ich hab sie versucht auszuquetschen ab-"

„Könnt ihr euer Kaffeekränzchen nicht ein anderes Mal führen? Ich bin hier, um Harry Okklumentik beizubringen und nicht um euch Tee zu servieren, damit ihr euch in Ruhe über Merlin und seine Freunde unterhalten könnt."

„Nein?", fragte Sirius unschuldig. Harry grinste.

„Nein! Harry, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich das Bild deines reizenden Paten für ein paar Stunden abhänge?"

„Hey, das hab ich nicht verdient!", rief Sirius gespielt empört. „Ich geh ja schon. Harry, wir unterhalten uns später weiter, wenn deine liebe Freundin Zeit hat, um uns den Tee zu servieren." Mit diesem Satz verschwand Sirius aus seinem Porträt und ließ einen lachenden Harry und eine die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte Laura zurück.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bringt es jetzt nicht mehr viel, heute noch weiter zu machen, ich kann mich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich konzentrieren."

Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Tut mir Leid, absofort mach ich was Sie sagen, Miss Laura Doreen Hopkin!"

„Laura reicht, und wehe nicht! Also, gib mir deine Hände."

Harry tat es, er musste leicht grinsen, weil Lauras Hände wieder eiskalt waren.

„Sag nichts", sagte sie mit amüsierter Stimme. „Lass dich treiben, vergiss wo du bist... Atme gleichmäßig..."

Harry atmete tief ein und wieder aus, versuchte an nichts zu denken, konzentrierte sich einzig und allein darauf, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Es funktionierte nur sehr langsam. Vorallem sein Kopf wollte sich von bestimmten Gedanken nicht lösen.

„Harry, konzentrier dich, du bist nicht richtig bei der Sache. Stell dir vor, du kannst deine Gedanken berühren, nimm sie und räum sie auf, leg sie in ein Schubfach ab..."

Er versuchte es... Er fühlte, wie etwas Seichtes auf seine Stirn drückte...

„Sehr gut, Harry! Bleib entspannt, genauso."

Nun wusste Harry, was dieses seichte Drücken ausgelöst hatte, Laura war in seine Gedanken eingedrungen, denn ihre Stimme hallte nun leise in seinem Kopf.

„Zeig mir etwas, versuch mir einen Ausschnitt von einem Gedanken zu zeigen, aber nicht den ganzen."

Harry überlegte. Er stand wieder in dem schwarzen, dunklen Raum, doch diesmal hatte der Raum eine Tür bekommen, allerdings sah die ziemlich wacklig aus. Er grübelte, welchen Gedanken er Laura zeigen könnte. Er versuchte ihr eine Erinnerung aus dem Fuchsbau zu zeigen, aber es klappte irgendwie nicht.

Plötzlich, warum wusste er selbst nicht, fiel ihm ein, wie er vor etwas mehr wie einem Jahr im Ligusterweg saß, eingeschlossen und darauf wartend, dass sich irgendjemand melden würde. Ron, Hermine oder Sirius...

Harry verlor die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken. Verschiedenste Erinnerungen rasten durch seinen Kopf: Dementoren in Little Whinging, sie schwebten auf ihn zu; Hermine, er und Umbridge im verbotenen Wald; Er, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville und Hermine in der Mysteriumsabteilung, umringt von Todessern. Sirius kämpfend mit Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore, wie er sich mit Voldemort duelliert.

„Harry, stopp es! Versuch es zu stoppen!" Lauras Stimme drang so gut wie garnicht zu Harry durch. Sie versuchte, wieder aus seinen Gedanken herauszukommen, während hunderte von schlechten Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf rasten und sie ungewollt mit ansehen musste, was als Nächstes kam.

Harry versuchte, die Gedanken aufzuhalten, wollte es nicht mehr sehen; er schaffte es nicht, er sah, wie Sirius durch den Torbogen fiel; wie Voldemort sich seines Körpers bemächtigte. Harry schrie wie am Spieß und dann hörte es schlagartig auf.

Laura war kreidebleich geworden. Harry atmete unkontrolliert und schlug wild um sich.

„HARRY! Beruhig dich!" sie stürzte zu ihm, er hatte aufgehört um sich zu schlagen, atmete aber immer noch, wie nach einem Marathonlauf.

Vor ihm kniend versuchte sie ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Dann sprach sie einen Beruhigungszauber. Harrys Atmung stabilisierte sich langsam, aber er war immer noch ohnmächtig.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte Laura und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Langsam streichelte sie ihm den Rücken, hoffte, dass er wieder zu sich kommen würde.

Nach Minuten panischer Angst, regte Harry sich und Laura atmete erleichtert aus.

„Harry, Merlin sei Dank!"

„Alles okay", krächzte Harry. Laura konnte nicht anders, sie umarmte Harry stürmisch und drückte ihn fest an sich. Harry völlig überrumpelt und sich total elend fühlend tätschelte ihr leicht den Rücken. „Was ist passiert?"

„Schhhh... Versuch ruhig zu bleiben."

„Ähm, Laura... Lässt du mich wieder los?"

„Oh, ja, sorry." Es kam wieder etwas Farbe in Lauras Gesicht, denn ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte jemand mit dem Hammer auf ihn eingeschlagen, seine Narbe brannte schmerzhaft und in seinem Kopf spielte irgendjemand Schlagzeug.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich war nicht vorsichtig genug. Ich hätte das noch nicht mit dir probieren sollen, wir hätten erst noch mal die Übung vom letzten Mal versuchen sollen, dann hätte ich erst mit dir üben müssen, wie du mir einen Gedanken zeigst, den vollen, nicht nur bestimmte Abschnitte, es tut mir wahnsinnig-"

„Laura! Es ist gut, ich lebe noch. Wir machen einfach das nächste Mal weiter, jetzt will ich nur noch ins Bett." Laura schien den Tränen nahe und so nahm Harry sie schlichtweg kurz in den Arm und schwor ihr, dass wieder alles okay mit ihm sei, auch wenn dass eine saftige Lüge war, denn das Brennen seiner Narbe war unerträglich.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen entdeckte Harry sofort den roten Haarschopf von Ron, neben ihm saßen Hermine und Ginny, die mit ihrer Freundin Colleen anscheinend an Hausaufgaben saß.

Die letzten paar Meter musste Laura Harry stützen, auch wenn Harry das nicht einsehen wollte.

„Harry! Was ist passiert, warum siehst du aus, als wärst du unter eine Herde Hippogreife gekommen?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie ihn erblickte.

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und sein Kopf fand auf Ginnys Schulter Platz. Die nahm ihren Freund ohne zu zögern in die Arme. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete ihren Geruch ein, er wollte nichts mehr tun, außer zu schlafen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Ginny Laura mühsam beherrscht aber nahe an der Grenze zum laut Losschreien. Ihre Freundin Colleen schaute erschrocken zu Harry.

„Ich erzähl´s euch dann, ich glaub er braucht einen Stärkungstrank oder sowas, Hermine wo ist hier die Krankenstation?" Lauras Stimme zitterte etwas.

„Ron, komm mit, wir holen Pomfrey!" Hermine stand auf und verließ schnurstracks den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie die Letzten im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren, denn es hätte bestimmt einen riesen Aufstand gegeben.

„Er schläft", sagte Laura um die Stille zu durchbrechen, die bleiern auf ihnen lastete. Ginny hatte sich wieder beruhigt, als sie gemerkt hatte, das Harry gleichmäßig atmete und anscheinend wirklich nur zu schlafen schien. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch deshalb Laura noch nicht den Hals umgedreht.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später öffnete sich das Porträtloch wieder und Hermine und Ron kamen mit Madam Pomfrey in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Okay, fertig °g° Ich denke das zählt nicht als Cliff, oder? Harry geht es gut ;-) Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel, ihr könnt ja mal das Knöpfchen wo **GO** drauf steht drücken und gucken was dann passiert. 

Grüße, TyBmaN :-)


	8. Wahre Freunde

Da bin ich wieder! Es hat lange gedauert, doch in der Zeit hatte ich eigentlich auf ein paar Reviews gehofft, aber ich will um nichts betteln... Vielen Dank an die treue Seele **Dragonsoldier** für dein Review! Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt,

Viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 7: **

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und sein Kopf fand auf Ginnys Schulter Platz. Die nahm ihren Freund ohne zu zögern in die Arme. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete ihren Geruch ein, er wollte nichts mehr tun, außer zu schlafen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Ginny Laura mühsam beherrscht aber nahe an der Grenze zum laut Losschreien. Ihre Freundin Colleen schaute erschrocken zu Harry.

„Ich erzähl´s euch dann, ich glaub er braucht einen Stärkungstrank oder sowas, Hermine wo ist hier die Krankenstation?" Lauras Stimme zitterte etwas.

„Ron, komm mit, wir holen Pomfrey!" Hermine stand auf und verließ schnurstracks den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie die Letzten im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren, denn es hätte bestimmt einen riesen Aufstand gegeben.

„Er schläft", sagte Laura um die Stille zu durchbrechen, die bleiern auf ihnen lastete. Ginny hatte sich wieder beruhigt, als sie gemerkt hatte, das Harry gleichmäßig atmete und anscheinend wirklich nur zu schlafen schien. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch deshalb Laura noch nicht den Hals umgedreht.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später öffnete sich das Porträtloch wieder und Hermine und Ron kamen mit Madam Pomfrey in den Gemeinschaftsraum.**  
**

* * *

**Wahre Freunde**

Die Schulkrankenschwester handelte sofort. Nachdem sie Harry gründlich untersucht hatte, konnte sie die Anderen erst mal beruhigen, bat aber Ron, ihr dabei zu helfen, Harry in den Krankenflügel zu transportieren. Zu Rons Glück betrat in diesem Moment Professor McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum, scheinbar hatte ein gewisser Hauself sie informiert. Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck beugte sie sich zu Harry, dann zauberte sie eine Trage herbei.

Von der nächtlichen Prozession, die wenig später durch das Schloss zog, bekam Harry absolut garnichts mit, er schlief tief und fest.

„Was hat er denn jetzt?", fragte Ginny die Schulkrankenschwester. Sie saßen alle vier um Harrys Bett und schauten erwartungsvoll zu Madam Pomfrey, die Harry eben irgendeinen Trank einflöste.

„Sein Geist ist extrem erschöpft, zudem hatte er wohl einen Kreislaufkollaps, ich frage mich, was Sie mit ihm angestellt haben, es sieht ganz nach okklumentischem Training und anschließender Überanstrengung aus", antwortete Madam Pomfrey.

Laura nickte. „Ja, wir haben Okklumentik geübt", und sie erzählte der Schulkrankenschwester, den zwei Weasleys und Hermine was passiert war.

„Also eigentlich müsste es Mr Potter morgen schon wieder gut gehen, allerdings sollten Sie Ihr Okklumentik-Training vorerst für mindestens eine Woche aussetzen, sonst könnte es für ihn gefährlich werden. Mit so einer Erschöpfung ist nicht zu spaßen."

Nach ihrem Ratschlag scheuchte Madam Pomfrey die vier Jugendlichen wieder aus der Krankenstation, mit kräftiger Unterstützung von Professor McGonagall, die mehr oder minder die ganze Zeit schweigend an Harrys Bett gestanden hatte.

-#-#-

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry ziemlich überrascht auf der Krankenstation, nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihn noch einmal untersucht und ihm erklärt hatte, wie er hierher gekommen war, entließ sie ihn wieder und er konnte runter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

An diesem Tag war es für Harry etwas anstrengend im Unterricht aufmerksam zu bleiben, er fühlte sich immer wieder hundemüde und ab und zu war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Das Okklumentik-Training setzten er und Laura vorerst aus, sie schien immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

Je weiter die Schulwoche voranschritt, umso besser ging es Harry, und als am Donnerstag Quidditch-Training war, schien Harry wieder der alte zu sein. Sie trainierten den ganzen Nachmittag, Katie hatte sich gemeinsam mit den Ersatzspielern einige neue Manöver ausgedacht und die trainierten sie der Reihe nach.

Der letzte Unterrichtstag der zweiten Schulwoche war für Harry mit lauter kleinen Hindernissen gespickt worden, aber mit der Hilfe Hermines schaffte er es, den Berg an Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig vor Zaubertränke abzutragen. Am Abend ließ er sich erschöpft neben Ginny nieder, die gemeinsam mit Laura irgendeinen Brief schrieb. Harry und Ron machten sich einen Spaß daraus, herauszufinden, an wen dieser Brief gehen sollte, aber sie hatten wenig Erfolg.

Als Harry zusammen mit Ginny, Hermine, Laura und Ron am Sonntagnachmittag im gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors vor dem Kamin faulenzte, wurden mit einem Mal die wilden Zweitklässler mucksmäuschen still und Harry wandte seinen Kopf überrascht zum Fenster, denn von dort schallten in regelmäßigen Abständen die lauten Lacher und hohen Quietscher durch den gesamten Turm.

Es war Professor McGonagall, die einzig und allein mit ihrem Erscheinen für Stille sorgte. Als Harry die Verwandlungs-Lehrerin erblickte, wusste er sofort, dass sie zu ihm wollte. Er löste sich von Ginny, die anscheinend die Professorin noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien und munter ihre Hände über Harrys Rücken wandern ließ.

„Mr Potter, der Schulleiter schickt mich. Er wünscht Sie in seinem Büro zu sprechen", sagte Professor McGonagall mit neutraler Stimme, obwohl Harry deutlich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie irgendendetwas störte, und die Nachricht von Dumbledore nur einer der Gründe für ihren Besuch bei den Gryffindors war.

„Okay, Professor", antwortete Harry perplex, er konnte sich nicht denken, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte.

Er stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, die plötzliche Ruhe, die bei McGonagalls Erscheinen im Gryffindor-Turm eingetreten war, schien schon wieder verflogen und bevor das Porträtloch zuschwang, konnte Harry sie noch laut hören, wie sie die Zweitklässler zur Schnecke machte, wegen des ungebührlichen Verhaltens und dem Stören sämtlicher Mitschüler durch herumlärmen.

Grinsend machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, es war schon sein dritter Besuch innerhalb von zwei Wochen. Nachdem er das Passwort nannte und der Wasserspeier zur Seite sprang, stieg Harry die Wendeltreppe hinauf und hörte schon die Stimmen der ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts´ aus ihren Porträts sprechen.

Als Harry klopfte, verstummten sie.

„Herein, wenn´s kein Bergtroll ist", kam es munter von drinnen.

Dumbledore lächelte Harry freundlich zu und bot ihm mit einer einladenden Handbewegung einen Stuhl an und Harry setzte sich. Die Porträts beäugten ihn alle mit neugieriger Miene und gaben keineswegs vor zu schlafen, wie sie es sonst meistens taten.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore ihn aufmerksam musternd, während er ein Zitronenbrausebonbon zutage förderte und es sich genüsslich in den Mund schob. „Möchtest du auch eins?"

Harry lehnte dankend ab, dann antwortete er auf Dumbledores erste Frage. „Eigentlich wieder ganz gut. Ähm..."

„Du fragst dich, was der alte Herr nun schon wieder will?"

„Nein... Also... Ähm, ich meine, klar, ich würde schon gern wissen, warum sie mich herbestellt haben, aber... Alter Herr... Ich finde-"

„Nun, Harry, ich hatte dir ja gesagt, dass ich jeden Sonntag testen werde, wie du mit dem Okklumentik-Training vorankommst", unterbrach Dumbledore lächelnd Harrys Gestotter, „ich denke, wir verschieben das auf nächstes Wochenende, da du und Miss Hopkin in dieser Woche nicht mehr zum Üben gekommen seid. Doch dein heutiger Besuch bei mir hat einen weiteren wichtigen Hintergrund, wenn nicht sogar wichtiger als alles andere."

Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause und Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Zum einen geht es um das Anwesen im Grimmauld Platz. Wie du ja schon von Sirius weißt, hat er es dir vererbt und wie du auch schon weißt, ist der Hauself Kreacher nicht mehr am Leben." Harry nickte, all das wusste er bereits. „Alles andere ist aber noch weitgehend ungeklärt. Ich möchte dich im Namen des Orden des Phoenix fragen, ob du uns den Grimmauld Platz weiterhin als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung stellst?"

Harry überlegte garnicht erst. „Natürlich. Wenn es... Wenn es einen Nutzen hat, dann steh ich dem nicht im Weg, der Orden kann es weiter als Hauptquartier verwenden, ich brauch es eh nicht."

„Sehr gut, Harry, ich glaube ich verspreche nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass es der Orden dir danken wird, in welcher Art und Weise auch immer." Dumbledores Augen bekamen das bekannte Funkeln und Harrys Neugier kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche. „Nun zu etwas Anderem", Dumbledore lächelte und Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr über die _Art und Weise des Dankes_ erfahren würde, „etwas Ernsterem, Harry. Vielleicht kannst du dir denken, worum es geht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

„Es geht um die Prophezeihung."

WAMM.

Das saß.

Erfolgreich hatte Harry Trelawneys Vorraussage, die vielmehr sein Schicksal sein sollte, verdrängt; hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht. Und nun bekam er erneut dieses unbeschreibbare Gefühl wie etwas Bleierndes sich über ihn legte und ihm jeglichen Frohsinn wieder rauben wollte.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber kein einziger Laut kam über seine Lippen.

„Ich finde es wird Zeit, dass deine Freunde davon erfahren, es gibt keinen Grund warum du es ihnen weiter verschweigen solltest. Natürlich meine ich damit nicht all deine Freunde, nur die, die dir am nächsten stehen, du weißt wer mir da vorschwebt."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Würde er Hermine und Ron von der Prophezeihung und ihrem genauen Wortlaut erzählen, würde er wieder Menschen die ihm nahe stehen in Gefahr bringen, nur weil sie etwas darüber wussten, was ihn betraf, etwas das irgendein verrückt gewordener Wahnsinniger unbedingt herausbekommen wolle, etwas das sein Leben auf eine einzige Sache konzentrierte – den Kampf.

„Du brauchst deine Freunde, Harry, indem du sie ausschließt hilfst du weder ihnen noch dir selber, ich denke sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren und ich bin mir sicher, das Hermine und Ron und auch Ginny damit umgehen können und dich mit all ihrer Kraft unterstützen."

Harry wusste, das Dumledore Recht hatte, er brauchte seine Freunde, aber... Ja, was war eigentlich dieses _aber_?

„Was ist mit... mit Laura?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Harry, sie ist zweifelsohne eine vertrauenswürdige Person, ich stell es dir absolut frei, auch ihr von der Prophezeihung zu erzählen", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. Harry nickte. Kurz schwiegen beide, Dumbledore abwartend, Harry grübelnd.

„Was passiert jetzt, Professor? Wie geht es weiter, was macht der Orden um Voldemort aufzuhalten?" Die Fragen lagen Harry schon lange auf der Zunge und nun stellte er sie. Dumbledore schien es nicht als unhöflich zu empfinden.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich absofort ehrlich zu dir sein werde, keine Geheimnisse mehr." Harry musste unwillkürlich an seinen Auftritt in Dumbledores Büro denken, nach dem er wieder aus der Myteriumsabteilung zurückgekehrt war, ihm wurde etwas wärmer im Gesicht. „Jedoch muss das, was ich dir nun erzähle, auf alle Fälle unter uns bleiben. Der Orden beschäftigt sich zur Zeit damit, bestimmte magische Familien zu schützen, die Kontakte zum Ausland zu pflegen und vermutliche Todesser zu beschatten."

Harry nickte erneut und hörte Dumbledore mit all seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Außerdem bemüht sich der Orden – aber vorallem ich selber – Voldemorts Geheimnis um sein Existieren nach dem Todesversuch auf dich, Harry, zu lüften. Genau da beginnt nämlich das Rätsel, wie hat Tom es geschafft, danach weiter zu existieren, wie konnte er elf Jahre später wieder zu einem Körper gelangen? Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass er wirklich tot war, es muss eine Lösung für dieses Rätsel geben."

Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Professor Kilton hat mir berichtet, dass sie euch von Horace Slughorns Tod erzählt hat, die Umstände dieses Todes sind mehr als rätselhaft, Harry. Und speziell darum werden wir _beide_ uns als erstes kümmern."

Harry sah Dumbledore ungläubig an.

„Ehe es aber soweit ist, musst du auf bestimmte Situationen vorbereitet sein, es tut mir Leid dir das jetzt sagen zu müssen, aber zu deinen Pflichten in der Schule, als Quidditchspieler und dem Zusatzunterricht in Okklumentik kommt eine weitere Pflicht hinzu."

„Ja?"

„Unterricht", sagte Dumbledore schlicht.

„Unterricht", wiederholte Harry, seine Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht.

„Ja, Harry, Unterricht, und zwar bei mir, vorallem im Aufspüren von Magie und dem Stabloszaubern haben wir einiges zu trainieren." Dumbledore schmunzelte.

Den Mund wie ein Fisch öffnend und wieder schließend saß Harry da.

„Ich weiß, Harry, es gibt schönere Dinge im Leben als Unterricht, zum Beispiel diese unglaublich leckeren Zitronenbonbons, aber-"

„Ich finde die Idee Klasse! Wann fangen wir an, Professor?", unterbrach Harry den Schulleiter, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dessen Gesicht aus und machte ihn um Jahre jünger.

„Nun, ich denke, sobald du dein Okklumentik-Training wieder aufgenommen hast, ich würde den Sonntagnachmittag vorschlagen, so kann ich erst dein Können in der Okklumentik überprüfen und dann widmen wir uns deinem Training."

„Okay."

„Dann haben wir für heute das Wichtigste geklärt, Harry, am besten du sprichst noch heute mit Hermine und Ron über die Prophezeihung. Es ist schon spät, da morgen wieder Schule ist, wollen wir den Moment des Schlafengehens nicht noch weiter hinauszögern als nötig. Gute Nacht, Harry."

Es hatte keinen Zweck noch irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, Dumbledore betrachtete das Gespräch als beendet und so wünschte Harry dem Schulleiter ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, wie er das Gespräch beginnen könnte, wie er Hermine, Ron und Ginny von der Prophezeihung erzählen sollte, er hatte sich dafür entschieden, Laura erst einmal nichts davon zu erzählen, dafür kannte er sie einfach noch zu wenig, lief Harry auf das Porträt der Fetten Dame zu.

Er konnte sich die Reaktion der drei schon bildlich vorstellen, wie Hermine die Hände vor den Mund schlagen und sagen würde „Ist das wahr, Harry?", wie Ron sagen würde „Alter...", und ihn dann einfach nur anstarren würde. Nur bei Ginny war er sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde.

„Sagst du mir das Passwort heute noch oder willst du hier übernachten?" Die Fette Dame holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Ja- äh, nein... ach egal, _Katzenkraut_", nannte Harry schließlich das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das aufgeschwungene Porträtloch.

Harry hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass Hermine und Ron schon zu Bett gegangen waren, aber er hatte kein Glück, sie saßen vor dem Kamin und schienen über irgendetwas zu diskutieren, Ginny saß neben Hermine und laß ein Buch, offenbar war sie nicht daran interessiert, sich am Gespräch der beiden zu beteiligen. Von Laura oder einem anderen Gryffindor war keine Spur, also waren sie wohl die einzigen, die noch nicht im Bett waren.

So leise wie möglich schlich Harry sich an die drei heran, er setzte sich geräuschlos hinter Hermine und Ginny und bedeutete Ron sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Gerade wollte er Ginny das Buch entreißen, da reagierte sie: „Harry, lass es." Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um.

Harry grinste sie an und Ginny legte ihr Buch beiseite.

„Und? Was wollte Dumbledore?"

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht fiel ein.

„Was Schlimmes?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Jein..."

„Hä? Nun sag schon, Harry, wir haben extra auf dich gewartet", drängelte Ginny.

„Hört mal, es ist- es ist nicht so einfach. Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll. Ihr wisst, dass Voldemort", Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare, ließ sich aber ansonsten nichts weiter anmerken, „dass Voldemort aus der Mysteriumsabteilung diese... diese Prophezeihung haben wollte."

„Ja, aber Neville sagte, sie sei zerbrochen", sagte Ron, doch Hermine schien schon erraten zu haben, worum es ging.

„Du weißt trotzdem, wie sie lautet, stimmt´s?", fragte sie, es klang eher nach einer Feststellung. Harry nickte.

„Ihr müsst versprechen, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen", sagte Harry eindringlich.

„Natürlich", antwortete Hermine für Ron und Ginny gleich mit.

„_Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben..._", Harry erzählte ohne Luft zu holen vom genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeihung. Die Worte hatten sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt, seit er sie das erste Mal gehört hatte. „Voldemort kennt nur den ersten Teil", sagte er tonlos, „deswegen wollte er die Prophezeihung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, um sie vollständig zu hören, darum hat er versucht, mich zu töten als ich noch ein Baby war."

Die Reaktionen, die Harry sich ausgemahlt hatte, blieben aus, eigentlich war bisher noch garkeine Reaktion von den dreien auszumachen. Harry blickte sie abwechselnd der Reihe nach an, versuchte irgendwas von ihren Gesichtern abzulesen.

Dann, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, umarmte Hermine Harry. Völlig überrascht erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. Hermine erdrückte ihn schier, ehe sie sich wieder von ihm löste, doch bevor Harry imstande war, ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, küsste Ginny ihn, drückte ihn ebenfalls fest an sich.

Nachdem Harry wieder Luft holen konnte, hielt Ron ihm seine Hand hin.

„Ich werde immer hinter dir stehen, egal was kommt, ich werde dich unterstützen, Harry, Vol- Voldemort hat keine Chance." Es war das erste Mal, das Ron Voldemorts Namen aussprach. „Er hat kein Chance gegen dich, gegen _uns_."

„Wir auch, Harry", sagten Hermine und Ginny zugleich und vollauf ernst. Sie legten ihre Hände auf die Hand von Ron und sahen ihn an. Harry musste arg mit sich kämpfen, ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet und seine Augen wurden feucht. Er legte seine Hand auf die seiner Freunde.

„Danke!", sagte Harry leise.

* * *

Das war nun das 8. Kapitel und so recht weiß ich immer noch nicht, ob die Geschichte bei euch da draußen ankommt. Die vielen Leser, die da bei Statistik stehen, sagen mir herzlich wenig darüber, was sie von der Geschichte eigentlich denken. Mit einem kleinen Review könnt ihr das ändern, es dauert nicht lang, nicht mal einen Minute. Ich hoffe, dass ihr das hier nicht einfach ungelesen last und würde mich auf Reviews für dieses Kapitel, für die bisherige Geschichte sehr, sehr freuen. 

Grüße, der TyBmaN


	9. Kräuter aus dem Wald

Lang, lang ist's her... Als das letzte Update kam °gg° Es tut mir Leid! Woran das liegt, dass es jetzt jedes Mal so lang dauert? Ganz einfach: mir fehlt etwas die Zeit, auch die Lust und irgendwie der Antrieb... Aber nichts destotrotz jetzt mal ein DICKES Danke an **PowL**, **Dragonsoldier** und **Felher**. Ich hoffe die Replys kamen an ;-)

Ansonsten hoffe ich, die Story gefällt auch dem Rest vom Fest! Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen mit Kapitel 9

* * *

**Kräuter aus dem Wald**

„Und Dumbledore wird dir wirklich Unterricht geben?", fragte Ron Harry beeindruckt, sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde.

„Ja, Ron, wirklich", antwortete Harry etwas genervt, Ron hatte die Frage nun schon zum vierten Mal gestellt.

„Was er dir wohl beibringen wird? Vielleicht wie du völlig unsichtbar wirst, mit nur einem Fingerschnippen." Was Ron natürlich gleich darauf anschaulich vorführte, nur das er sichtbar blieb.

„Oh sehr schön, Mr Weasley, dass Sie sich freiwillig melden, mir dabei zu helfen, den Dünger aus Gewächshaus vier zu holen. Mr Malfoy und Mr Longbottom, bitte helfen Sie Mr Weasley beim Tragen, der Rest der Klasse folgt mir bitte."

Hermine und Laura wussten nicht worüber sie mehr lachen mussten, über die Miene von Ron oder die von Malfoy.

„Nachdem die drei Herren den Dünger geholt haben, werden Sie sich in Zweiergruppen zusammentun und gemeinsam jeweils eine der Riesenagaven in die Terrakottagefäße dort hinten einpflanzen. Bitte passen Sie auf, das keine der Pflanzen beschädigt wird, ihr Saft ist sehr wertvoll, und vorsicht vor den Stacheln, sie sind giftig."

Die ganze Klasse maulte auf Kommando los.

„Und um die Arbeit ein wenig interessanter zu machen, werden Sie sich bitte einen Partner aus dem anderen Haus suchen, ich würde sagen, die erste Gruppe haben wir schon gefunden... Ah, da sind sie ja wieder."  
Mit missmutiger Miene und jeweils einem schweren und übel riechenden Sack Dünger im Schlepptau, betraten Ron, Neville und Malfoy wieder das Gewächshaus.

„Ansonsten aber bitte nur Zweiergruppen. Nachdem Sie fertig sind, möchte ich von Ihnen ein paar Sachen über diese Riesenagaven wissen, und nun ran an die Arbeit!"

Professor Sprout schien die Einzige zu sein, die gute Laune hatte.

Harry wusste absolut nicht, mit wem er sich an diese, in seinen Augen sinnlose Arbeit, machen sollte. Hermine hatte sich schon mit Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff zusammengetan und irgendein Junge mit auffallend glänzendem, schwarzen Haar aus Slytherin hatte Laura gefragt.

Er sah sich nach jemandem um, gerade hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst und jemanden anvisiert, da kam Ernie Macmillan auf ihn zu und fragte ihn, ob sie gemeinsam „eins von diesen giftigen Riesendingern" eintopfen würden. Erleichtert stimmte Harry zu.

Die Stunde verging, wie der restliche Schultag, ziemlich rasch. Am Ende der Stunde von Kräuterkunde waren alle Riesenagaven ordnungsgemäß eingetopft, keiner der Schüler hatte einen von den giftigen Stacheln abbekommen und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste klappte auch alles so, wie es von Professor Kilton gedacht war.

In ihrer Doppelstunde Verwandlung wurde die Klasse ebenfalls wieder dazu aufgefordert sich in Zweiergruppen zusammenzufinden, wobei möglichst wenig Hausinterne Gruppen gebildet werden sollten. Im Klartext hieß das keine.  
Harry war kurz davor, Professor McGonagall zu fragen, was der Sinn des Ganzen war, aber nachdem Hermine ihm, Laura und Ron in der Mittagspause erklärte, dass es dem Zusammenhalt unter den Häusern dienen solle, hatte sich das erübrigt.

„Du hättest das eigentlich wissen müssen, Ron."

„Warum?"

„Weil das Devoty beim Vertrauensschülertreffen erklärt hat", antwortete Hermine schnippisch.

Das ansonsten relativ lockere Mittagessen wurde später durch die Tatsache getrübt, dass der Tagesprophet an alle Abonnenten eine Sonderausgabe schickte, in der über Dementorenangriffe direkt in London berichtet wurde. Die Angriffe, so hieß es, sollen gezielt gewesen sein und in den meisten Fällen ihr Ziel auch nicht verfehlt haben. Nur zwei Ministeriumsangestellte konnten sich mit dem Patronuszauber verteidigen und den Dementorenangriff abwehren.

Ein Haus einer Muggelfamilie wurde von Todessern in die Luft gesprengt, die Eltern und ihre sechsjährige Tochter waren sofort tot. Dank der Auroren konnte ein Anschlag auf das Ministerium der Muggel aber verhindert werden.

Die Kartoffel, die bis eben friedlich auf Harrys Teller gelegen hatte, wurde von seiner Gabel ganz langsam zerdrückt. In Harry stieg Wut auf, während er hier im Warmen gemütlich Mittag aß, wurden Menschen da draußen von Voldemort und seinen Handlangern angegriffen, Unschuldige, ja sogar Kinder waren darunter.

„Harry, heut Abend wieder Okklumentik-Training, okay?"

Hätte sie gekonnt, dann hätte die Kartoffel aufgeatmet, aber sie blieb zerdückt auf Harrys Teller, während er sein Besteck beiseite legte.

„Ja, gut", sagte Harry nur.

-#-#-

„Okay, wir fangen etwas vorsichtiger an, als beim letzten Mal, versuch deinen Geist zu leeren, nimm dir ruhig Zeit", wies Laura Harry an, es war ihre nun dritte Okklumentik-Stunde.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren ersten beiden Stunden wirkte Laura ziemlich unsicher, Harry allerdings war vollkommen entspannt.

„Laura, hör doch mal auf so rumzuzappeln", sagte Harry ruhig, während er sich vorstellte, in seinem Kopf gründlich aufzuräumen und alle Gedanken ordentlich in eine Schublade zu stecken.

„Sorry... Dein Pate macht mich nervös."

Harry gluckste, Sirius ebenfalls.

„War das jetzt eine offizielle Ausladung? Harry, will mich deine Lehrerin etwa rausschmeißen?"

„So war das nicht gemeint", verteidigte sich Laura.

„Ich finde, solangsam kannst du dein schlechtes Gewissen ablegen, Laura, mir geht's wieder gut." Harry schlug seine Augen auf und sah Laura offen und ehrlich an und nickte ihr zu. Sie strich sich eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und setzte eine konzentrierte Miene auf.

„Also... Gut... Chrm, chrm... Sirius, bitte Klappe halten, Harry setz dich bitte aufrecht hin und gib mir deine Hände", forderte Laura im Lehrerton.

Harry richtete sich auf, schloss die Augen und streckte seine Hände vor sich aus, Laura ergriff sie.

„Und, hat sie wieder kalte Hände?"

„Chrm, chrm!" (Sie hatte...)

„´tschuldigung, bin schon ruhig", entschuldigte sich Sirius, Harry grinste.

„Bleib so entspannt wie jetzt, Harry... Was siehst du?"

„Nichts", antwortete Harry schlicht.

„Sehr gut, bleib konzentriert, aber denke an nichts."

Etwas drückte gegen Harrys Stirn, es kribbelte leicht.

„Was siehst du jetzt?", fragte Laura erneut.

„Dich... Du sitzt auf einer Schaukel, wie alt bist du da?" Harry sah ein kleines Mädchen auf einer roten Schaukel auf- und abschwingen, ihr blondes Haar wurde durch den Wind in alle Richtungen geweht, fröhlich lachte sie.

„Acht, das war meine Lieblingsschaukel, bis meine fette Cousine sie zersört hat."

Das Bild in Harrys Kopf verschwand, zurückblieb ein schwarzes Nichts. Wieder stand er in einem dunklen Raum, die Tür war stabil, nur das Fenster wirkte etwas wacklig.

„Jetzt bist du dran, zeig mir einen Gedanken, ganz langsam, wenn du es nicht gleich schaffst, versuch es nicht nochmal."

Harry hatte sofort einen Einfall: er dachte daran, wie er als Kind mit den Dursleys in den Zoo gefahren war, er stand vor dem großen Terrarium einer riesigen Boa.

„Wow, ist der fett!", hallte Lauras Stimme in seinem Kopf, gerade eben war Dudley vor die Glasscheibe getreten. „Versuch nun, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken."

Harry tat es, die Scheibe des Terrariums löste sich in Luft auf und Dudley stand plötzlich dahinter – die Scheibe war wieder da... Der Film in Harrys Kopf trieb davon... Harry ebenfalls... Es wurde schwarz und blieb schwarz...

„Harry, komm wieder zu dir", Lauras Stimme drang leise an sein Ohr, Harry schlug die Augen auf, Laura lächelte. „Diesmal war ich unschuldig, ehrlich, du bist wieder ohnmächtig geworden, hier trink."

Harry setzte sich auf, er lag der Länge nach auf dem Boden. „Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?" Er trank das Glas Wasser in einem Zug leer.

„Nur eine halbe Minute. Atme einmal kräftig durch, sammel dich und dann versuchen wir´s nochmal."

Sirius hatte sein Porträt verlassen und Harry starrte, während er versuchte das Bild des schaukelnden Mädchens aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, auf die verlassene Hängematte.

„Hast du etwas gespürt, als ich in deine Gedanken eingedrungen bin?"

„Jaaah... Ja irgendetwas hat gegen meine Stirn gedrückt und dann seltsam gekribbelt."

„Wirklich?" Lauras Stimme klang zufrieden. „Super, dann versuchen wir es jetzt nochmal, alle Gedanken geordnet und unter Kontrolle?"

„Ich denk schon."

Harry schloss die Augen und hielt wieder seine Hände vor sich ausgestreckt, Laura holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann ergriff sie sie. Harry spürte absolut garnichts, aber Laura schien auch nichts sagen zu wollen, er hörte leise ihren Atem. Er ließ sich treiben, stand wenige Sekunden später wieder in dem Raum mit der Tür und dem Fenster. Die Tür hatte ein Holzmuster bekommen und die Klinke glänzte silbern.

„Sehr gut, Harry, hast du wieder etwas gespürt?" Er hörte Laura wieder in seinem Kopf.

„Nein, rein garnichts."

„Ist nicht schlimm, versuch mir eine Erinnerung zu zeigen, denk dran, wenn es nicht sofort funktioniert, lass es und konzentrier dich auf den Raum", sprach sie langsam.

In Harrys Kopf liefen Bilder an ihm vorbei, fast so, wie bei den Okklumentik-Stunden mit Snape, nur dass es lauter Bilder waren, die nicht unangenehm waren. Hagrid, wie er ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, Hermine, die ihn stürmisch umarmte, Sirius, als er Weihnachten fröhlich singend durch den Grimmauld Platz spazierte, Dumbledore, der gütig die Hände ausbreitete und sie, wie in jedem neuen Schuljahr, willkommen hieß.

Ron rannte glücklich auf ihn zu, sie hatten den Quidditch-Pokal doch noch gewonnen, dass letzte Bild, was Harry sah war, wie Ginny ihn küsste und millionen von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch tanzten, dann hörte es auf.

„So wird das nichts..."

„Hmm... Oh nein... ich bin wieder ohnmächitg geworden, stimmt´s?" Harry rappelte sich auf.

„Gut, du bist wieder wach. Ja, jedes Mal, wenn ich wieder aus deinem Geist verschwinde, schützt er sich selbst und blockiert es irgendwie und du wirst ohnmächtig."

Harry verstand absolut nur Bahnhof und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Vielleicht hängt es mit der Narbe zusammen", murmelte Laura mehr zu sich selbst, „wir brauchen einen Trank, ich weiß auch schon welchen. Aber das kann dauern, Harry, wir brauchen dazu eine bestimmte Pflanze."

„Was denn für eine?"

„Valeriana officinalis, echter Baldrian."

„Na, das wird wohl kein Problem sein", sagte Harry zuversichtlich, „oder?", fügte er beim Anblick auf Laura an.

„An sich nein, aber die Pflanze muss frisch gepflückt worden sein, und die Wurzeln, die man für den Trank verwendet, dürfen nicht beschädigt sein, ich weiß nicht mal, wo wir hier nach sowas suchen sollen", erklärte Laura, während sie grüblerisch auf ihrer Unterlippe rumkaute.

„Ich schon", Laura sah auf, „im Wald."

„Im Wald?"

„Im Verbotenen Wald, ich war schon paar mal drin, eigentlich ist er garnicht so gefährlich."

„Klar, deswegen heißt er auch bloß _Verbotener Wald_."

„Wir könnten Hagrid fragen, ob er uns begleitet", dachte Harry laut nach.

„Meinst du, er würde das tun?"

„Eigentlich schon... Am besten wir fragen Hermine, die weiß sicherlich wo wir den Baldrian herbekommen oder wie wir rankommen, für sie war der Vielsafttrank in der zweiten auch kein Problem."

„Ihr habt in der zweiten Vielsafttrank gebraut? Wozu das denn?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig", winkte Harry ab, „es wär wohl besser, wenn wir uns nachts rausschleichen und niemandem etwas davon erzählen, Hagrid macht da vielleicht doch nicht mit."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du schon wieder ausheckst, Harry, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du die _Karte_ und deinen _Umhang_ dabei hast." Sirius war wieder in seinem Bild erschienen und betonte die zwei Worte überdeutlich, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nie im Leben hätte ich anders gehandelt."

„Recht so, dein Vater hätte mir-"

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", unterbrach Laura Sirius.

„Sag du´s ihr, Harry, immerhin ist sie deine Lehrerin, die du anstiftest etwas Verbotenes zu tun."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass wir etwas Verbotenes tun wollen?", fragte Laura Sirius, der grinste.

„Bitte", meinte Sirius entrüstet, „ich kenne die Potters."

„Also, es waren einmal vier fleißige Schüler, die sich eines Tages untereinander lustige Namen gaben und ihre kleine Gruppe die Rumtreiber nannten."

„Ich glaub es wäre doch besser gewesen, wenn ich erzählt hätte..."

Harry erzählte Laura alles was er von den Rumtreibern, also auch seinem Vater und von Sirius, wusste; erzählte ihr, wie er die Karte der Rumtreiber von Fred und George bekommen hatte, wer sie eigentlich hergestellt hatte und dass er den alten Tarnumhang von seinem Vater von Dumbledore in seinem ersten Schuljahr bekommen hatte.

„Wow!", sagte Laura, als Harry geendet hatte. „Tatze, was?", sagte sie grinsend und wandte ihren Blick zu Sirius.

„Stets zu Diensten, Mylady."

„Zeigst du mir mal den Umhang? Meine Oma hatte auch so einen, aber sie hat ihn verschlampt, sie weiß nicht mehr, wo sie ihn hingeräumt hat", fragte Laura.

„Klar! Also, gehen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Dann können wir Hermine gleich wegen dem Baldrian fragen."

Laura nickte, sie verabschiedeten sich von _Tatze_ und gingen zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Es war noch nicht allzu spät, deswegen war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors noch gut besucht. Harry ließ seine Augen durch den Raum wandern, auf der Suche nach Hermine, doch er konnte sie nirgends sehen.

„Hey, Neville, weißt du wo Hermine ist?"

Neville schaute von seiner Hausaufgabe auf. „Nein, tut mir Leid, Harry", antwortete er schulterzuckend.

„Und Ron?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Komm, Harry, ich hab Katie gefragt, Hermine ist vorhin mit Ron in die Bibliothek", rief Laura.

Harry wunderte sich, warum sollte Ron mit Hermine in die Bibliothek gegangen sein? Ron und Bibliothek? Freiwillig? „Ja, ich komme." Gemeinsam stapften Laura und Harry wieder hinaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, sie hatten noch genau eine Stunde bis zur Nachtruhe und Harry wollte es tunlichst vermeiden, gleich wieder am Anfang des Schuljahres mitten in der Nacht in einem der Gänge von einem Lehrer aufgegabelt zu werden.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?", fragte Laura, während die beiden die Treppe hinabstiegen.

„Ganz okay, warum?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Nur so..."

Harry sah sie neugierig an, aber sie schien seinen Blick nicht erwidern zu wollen, sondern ging, mit der Nase geradeaus, die letzten Treppenstufen hinab. Als sie die Bibliothek betraten, wurden sie sofort mit einem bösen Blick von Madam Pince bedacht. Sie schlichen die Regalreihen entlang, auf der Suche nach Ron und Hermine, viel war in der Bibliothek nicht mehr los. Nur zwei oder drei andere Schüler suchten nach Büchern oder lasen.

Gerade kamen sie an der Tür zur verbotenen Abteilung vorbei, da kam jemand aus genau ebendieser heraus. Das Mädchen erschrak, als sie Harry und Laura erblickte. Sie fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch ihr dunkelbraunes Haar, Harry kam es so vor, als wenn sie von dem Buch, dass sie in ihrer linken Hand hielt, ablenken wollte. Er versuchte einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, aber ihre Hand war schneller. Sie verstaute es in ihrer Tasche, warf Harry und Laura noch einen halb freundlichen, halb verunsichterten Blick zu und zog von dannen.

„Wer war das denn?", gluckste Laura. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Auf jeden Fall eine Siebtklässlerin."

Laura sah ihn fragend an. „Nur so ein Gefühl", grinste Harry.

„Und ihre Schuhgröße? Haus?"

„Ähm", Harry überlegte kurz, „Schuhgröße neununddreißig, eine Slytherin."

Beide lachten, dann suchten sie weiter nach Ron und Hermine. Drei Regalreihen weiter fanden sie Ron, allein, an einem Tisch sitzen, gebeugt über ein altes Buch.

„Ron?" Er erschrak und blickte sich um.

„Harry! Denk doch an mein Herz..." Laura schnaubte.

„Wo ist Hermine?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Ron schulterzuckend.

„Du musst doch wissen, wo sie ist, wenn ihr beide zusammen hierher gekommen seid."

Ron sah Laura fragend an. „Ich bin nicht mit Hermine in die Bibliothek."

„Oh... Na ja, dann kannst du uns ja suchen helfen."

Ron klappte das Buch zu und verstaute es in seiner Tasche, sein Schreibzeug ebenfalls. Die drei verließen die Bibliothek, Harry hatte vorgeschlagen auf der _Karte_ nachzuschauen, wo Hermine abgeblieben war. Kurz bevor sie jedoch das Porträtloch erreichten, lief ihnen Hermine über den Weg.

„Da bist du ja, Hermine, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", rief Harry, als er sie erblickte. Sie drehte sich um.

„Komm, wir erzählen dir drinnen, woru- Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermine hatte einen seltsamen Blick drauf. Harry kam es so vor, als wäre sie wegen irgendetwas tierisch glücklich, sie konnte garnicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Hermine lief rot an.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.. Wirklich.. Also, worum geht's?" Laura kicherte.

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen Blick zu, beide dachten dasselbe: „HÄ?!"

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und suchten sich eine ruhige Ecke, dann erzählten Laura und Harry vom Okklumentik-Unterricht, und das Laura einen Trank gegen Harrys Ohnmachtsanfälle brauen wollte, aber eine bestimmte Zutat benötige.

„Wo bekommen wir echten Baldrian her, Hermine?" Sie und Ron hatten ohne einen der beiden zu unterbrechen zugehört, Ron machte eine ratlose Miene, Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, ihr Strahlen war noch immer nicht verflogen.

„Hmm... Mir fällt nur der Verbotene Wald ein."

„Und du denkst, wir finden dort Baldrian?"

„Ja, glaub schon."

„Okay, wann gehen wir?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. „Heute?"

„HEUTE?!", kam es zugleich von Laura, Hermine und Ron.

„Na, je schneller desto besser, oder?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Harry, oder doch?" Hermine wusste, dass sie sich die Frage auch selber beantworten könnte.

„Ja, wir warten, bis hier alle im Bett sind, dann hol´ ich die Karte und den Umhang."

„Wir passen niemals alle vier unter einen einzigen Tarnumhang. Außerdem müssen wir das besser planen, Harry. Du könntest auch Professor Snape fragen, wegen dem Baldrian."

Harry schnaubte. „Ja klar! Hermine, der würde mir nicht mal ein Salatblatt besorgen."

„Warum hast du diesen Hang, immer etwas Verbotenes tun zu müssen, Harry?", fragte Hermine gespielt verzweifelt. Harry grinste. „Liegt wohl in den Genen."

„Ich komm mit, aber nicht mehr heute, Harry. Lass uns das auf morgen verschieben oder besser noch auf Freitag."

Harry wusste, dass es besser wäre, einen anderen Abend in den Wald zu gehen, aber bis Freitag waren es noch drei lange Schultage. „Ja, okay, dann machen wir´s halt Freitag." Ron und Hermine atmeten hörbar erleichtert auf.

„Gut, ich geh jetzt schlafen, Nacht, ihr zwei", verkündete Hermine und stand auf. Laura folgte ihr. Auch Harry und Ron erhoben sich. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Harry meinte noch gehört zu haben, wie Laura Hermine fragte „Und, wie küsst er?".

Ein wenig darüber nachgrübelnd stieg Harry ins Bett, wünschte Ron eine gute Nacht und versuchte dann seinen Geist zu leeren. Ein Stunde später herrschte im Schlafsaal der Jungen Stille, Dean und Seamus waren die Letzten, die den Schafsaal betraten, beide amüsierten sich köstlich über das Schnarchkonzert von Neville und Ron...

-#-#-

„Wär es nicht doch besser, Snape oder so zu fragen?"

„Hermine, du hast gesagt du kommst mit, mach jetzt keinen Rückzieher."

Es war Freitag Abend, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Laura saßen zu viert in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass endlich der letzte Gryffindor ins Bett ging. Dummerweise dachten die Meisten überhaupt nicht daran, jetzt schon ins Bett zu gehen. Je weiter der Abend voranschritt, umso mehr Bedenken äußerte Hermine und so versuchte Harry jedesmal, wenn sie indirekt darauf anspielen wollte, dass sie doch nicht in den Verbotenen Wald gehen sollten, abzulenken.

„Also, ich hab die Karte, den Umhang, was brauchen wir noch?"

„Zauberstäbe und vielleicht ein kleines Glas für die Wurzeln."

„Was für Wurzeln?" Es war Ginny, die mit amüsierter Miene zu den vieren hinzustieß.

Genau das wollte Harry vermeiden, dass Ginny etwas von ihrem Vorhaben mitbekam.

„Ähm... Erzählst du´s ihr?", fragte Harry an Hermine gewandt.

„Was soll sie erzählen, Harry?" Diesen Ton kannte Harry, Ginny hatte ihn eindeutig von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

„Nun, also es geht um Okklumentik", fing Hermine an und erzählte in groben Zügen was sie vorhatten.

„Ich komm mit", sagte Ginny entschieden.

Harry war drauf und dran nein zu sagen, aber der warnende Blick, den ihm Hermine zu warf, verhinderte es.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen machen wir es so: Hermine und ich gehen voran, schließlich sind wir Vertrauensschüler, da macht´s nicht viel aus, wenn wir nach Nachtruhe auf den Gängen sind", fing Ron an, Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Es ist total egal, wer nachts auf den Gängen rumwandert, nach Nachtruhe bekommen wir alle Ärger."

„Oh... Ich meinte ja nur, weil wir alle nicht unter den Umhang passen."

„Dann müssen wir uns halt einfach desillusionieren", sagte Laura, als wäre es das Einfachste auf der Welt.

„Gute Idee, weißt du wie das geht?", fragte Harry begeistert, er wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man desillusioniert wurde. Laura schüttelte ihren blonden Haarschopf.

„Tur mir Leid, keine Ahung."

„Also, als Moody mich damals desillusioniert hat, hat er irgendwie mit seinem Zauberstab auf meinen Kopf geklopft", Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn über Ginnys Kopf, sie schloss ihre Augen und nahm eine geduckte Haltung ein, „und dann", Harry klopfte hart mit dem Stab auf Ginnys Kopf, „hab ich so ein komisches Gefühl gespürt."

„Au! Harry, das tat weh." Ginny rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stelle, an der Harrys Zauberstab sie getroffen hatte.

„Sorry, Gin."

„So wird das jedenfalls nichts, lass mich mal versuchen." Hermine setzte sich aufrecht hin und wandte sich zu Ron. Sie machte eine konzentrierte Miene, dann klopfte sie ohne viel Federlesen Ron hart auf den Kopf. Er machte ein komisches Geräusch und im nächsten Moment hatte Ron dasselbe Muster, wie der Sessel auf dem er saß, er war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Klasse, Hermine!", lobte Harry sie, sie winkte ab. „Jetzt musst du ihm nochmal auf den Kopf klopfen, dann wird er wieder sichtbar. Hermine setzte es gleich in die Tat um und mit einem weiteren Klopfen war Ron wieder sichtbar.

„Gut, dann machst du dass bei allen, bevor wir gehen, ich nehm zusätzlich noch den Umhang, damit man die Karte nicht sieht."

Nun ging das Warten weiter. Harry kam es vor, als wenn die Zeit absichtlich langsamer verging, am störendsten fand er, dass er immer wieder Ron oder Ginny nach der Uhrzeit fragen musste, da er seine eigene Uhr anscheinend verlegt hatte. Gegen halb zwölf schienen dann auch die Letzten endlich ins Bett gehen zu wollen. Länger hätte Harry auch nicht mehr warten können. Er holte die Karte und den alten Tarnumhang seines Dads, als er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war Hermine gerade dabei, Ron, Laura und Ginny zu desillusionieren.

Dann desillusionierte sie Harry und zum Schluss war nur noch sie selbst übrig, mit einem Klopfen auf ihren eigenen Kopf passte auch Hermine ihren Körper dem Muster des Teppichs an.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen die fünf aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Gänge waren ausgestorben und die Bewohner schliefen in ihren Porträts. Harry ging vorneweg, es gestaltete sich äußerst schwierig, mit einer Hand den Zauberstab und die Karte zu halten und an der anderen Hand Ginny zu halten, denn sie hatten sich alle an die Hand genommen, damit sie immer wussten, wo die Anderen jeweils waren, schließlich konnten sie sich gegenseitig nicht mehr sehen.

Ginny und Ron wollten sich partout nicht an die Hand nehmen und so hielt Harry Ginnys Hand, Ginny hielt Lauras Hand, dann kam Hermine und Ron ganz am Ende.

Ohne weitere Probleme schlichen sie die ersten beiden Treppen hinunter und nach ziemlich langen zwanzig Minuten hatten sie es endlich geschafft, die riesige Eingangstür zu erreichen, einmal wären sie fast Filch dem Hausmeister über den Weg gelaufen, zum Glück kannte Harry eine Abkürzung und so konnten sie auch der Katze des Hausmeister aus dem Weg gehen.

Mit der Hilfe Rons schob er die Tür auf und die fünf traten ins Freie. Die Luft war angenehm kühl und der Himmel war, soweit Harry das sehen konnte, sternenklar. Mit einem Blick auf den Mond dachte er kurz an Lupin, in ein oder zwei Tagen war wieder Vollmond...

„Also, auf geht's!", sagte Harry leise und sie nahmen sich wieder an die Hände und marschierten in Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

* * *

Fertig! Und was glaubt ihr, kommen die fünf ohne Probleme durch den Wald? Schafft ihr es, die 20er Review-Marke zu knacken? Ich würde mich freuen, vielen Leuten ein Reply zukommen lassen zu können ;-) 

Grüße, euer TyBmaN :-)


	10. Die Hütte

Bevor ihr mich vergesst und denkt, ich wäre verschollen, gibt es heute ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht mal ob ihr es noch lesen wollt. Vorallem da nun, zumindest im Englischen, alles beendet worden ist. Ich bin darüber glücklich, das ich bisher jedem Hinweis auf das Ende des siebten Bands entfliehen konnte.

Bevor's aber losgeht, danke an meine zwei treuen Leser **Dragonsoldier** und **Larinja** für ihre Reviews. Replys kamen an und jetzt wünsch ich nicht nur euch beiden viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Die Hütte**

Mit relativ langsamen Schritten kamen sie dem Wald immer näher, als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbeikamen, drohte ihnen fast das Herz stehen zu bleiben, denn Hagrid marschierte mit ernster Miene aus seiner Hütte hinaus und stapfte ebenfalls auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Die kleine Gruppe blieb wie erstarrt stehen und wartete, bis Hagrid außer Sichtweite war, tunlichst darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen.

„Mist! Und jetzt?", fragte Harry die anderen leise flüsternd.

„Wir gehen trotzdem", kam es überraschend entschlossen von Hermine.

„Was will der bloß um diese Uhrzeit im Wald?"

„Ja, gute Frage, was will man um diese Zeit im Verbotenen Wald?", meinte Ron sarkastisch.

Nachdem sie sich sicher waren, dass Hagrid einiges an Vorsprung hatte, liefen sie weiter, wenige Minuten später kämpften sie sich durch das Walddickicht. Die Luft war hier noch kühler und das Mondlicht drang schon fast garnicht mehr durch das Geäst. Harry hörte in regelmäßigen Abständen ein Kreuzchen oder einen Uhu, genau wusste er es nicht. Über ihren Köpfen startete vereinzelt eine Eule um auf ihren nächtlichen Beutezug zu gehen.

Schweigend gingen sie den Trampelpfad entlang, irgendjemand hatte hier anscheinend vor kurzem gewütet, denn vereinzelte Büsche und Sträucher waren wie platt gedrückt.

„Wo wollen wir überhaupt suchen?"

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir tiefer rein, die Pflanze wächst vorallem an feuchten Orten, hier finden wir nichts", antwortete Hermine.

„Leute, ich find das total beknackt, ich seh euch nicht!", motzte Ron.

„Dann heben wir halt den Desillusionierungszauber auf, während wir hier sind." Gesagt, getan. Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und machte die anderen wieder sichtbar. Harry stopfte die Karte in seine Hosentasche und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, schließlich konnte man nie wissen, was einem im Verbotenen Wald begegnete. Ein fünffaches _Lumos!_ Flüstern folgte, dann liefen sie los.

Eine ganze Weile gingen die fünf den Pfad entlang, immer wieder mit kurzen Pausen dazwischen, um nach Geräuschen von Waldbewohnern zu lauschen. Harry hatte eine Vermutung, wohin Hagrid um diese Uhrzeit noch hinwollte...

„Stopp, hier geht's nicht weiter."

„Und jetzt?"

„Hier lang", sagte Hermine und deutete nach rechts auf einen riesigen Strauch mit spitzen Dornen. Mit einem Stoß ihres Zauberstabes raschelte es laut und in der Mitte des Strauches gab sich etwas in der Art eines Durchgangs frei. Nacheinander kletterten sie durch den Busch.

Jetzt waren sie tief im Wald angelangt, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Kein einziges Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren, es war totenstill. Die Luft roch hier irgendwie anders, fand Harry, er merkte, wie Ginny neben ihm anfing zu zittern.

„M-m-m-mir ist kalt." Harry zog sich seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn um Ginny. „Danke."

Sie liefen weiter, oder vielmehr kämpften sich weiter. Der Boden war mittlerweile alles andere als trocken und fest...

Nach weiteren, schier endlosen Minuten, traten sie durch einen weiteren riesigen Busch auf eine kleine Lichtung zu. Das Mondlicht fiel zart durch das Blattwerk auf den moosigen, feuchten Boden. Etwas Erstaunliches erreichte die Aufmerksamkeit der fünf Jugendlichen: mitten auf der Lichtung wuchsen kleine, weiße Blumen, Harry tippte auf Gänseblümchen. Doch das Interessantere waren die winzigen Wesen, die über die kleine Wiese huschten.

„Was sind das für – äh, Dinger, Hermine?", fragte Laura.

„Blumenfeen oder, wie sie auch genannt werden _Flower fairies. _Sie sind harmlos und tun einem nichts, eigentlich müssten sie uns schon längst entdeckt haben", flüsterte Hermine. „Sie sind sehr scheu."

Harry beobachtete die winzigen, in weißem Glanz fliegenden Wesen, wie sie über die Blumen flogen, die Miniaturflügel mit rasender Geschwindigkeit schlagend. Ginny und Laura machten ein- und dasselbe Gesicht. „Sind die _süß_!", flüsterten sie zugleich und grinsten sich an.

„Wir müssen weiter, ich habe keine Lust hier zu übernachten", drängte Harry weiter.

„Ja, schon gut." Nachdem Ginny, mit leicht enttäuschtem Unterton, das letzte ihrer Worte gesprochen hatte, KRACHTE es irgendwo in der Ferne des Waldes. Die Flower Fairies stoben aufgeschreckt durcheinander und ehe Harry sich´s versah, waren alle verschwunden. Es KRACHTE ein weiteres Mal - das Absplittern von Holz und das Herausreißen von Wurzeln.

Die fünf waren in Deckung gegangen und kauerten nun eng aneinander gedrängt an einem Baumstamm.

„Grawp", meinte Ron schlicht und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Klasse! Jetzt müssen wir auch noch aufpassen, das Hagrids kleiner Bruder uns nicht auch noch über den Weg läuft."

„Hagrids kleiner Bruder?!", stieß Laura laut aus. „Er hat noch einen Bruder?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Jaaaah, lange Geschichte, erzählen wir dir, wenn wir hier raus sind, okay?"

„Hmm, okay", grummelte Laura.

„Wir müssen trotzdem weiter."

Sie lauschten noch einmal nach irgendwelchen Gräuschen, doch es war wieder Stille eingekehrt. Nachdem die fünf die kleine Lichtung verlassen hatten, mussten sie sich schon bald wieder durch dichtes Gestrüpp schlagen, die Bäume standen auch immer dichter.  
Harry fiel auf, dass hier absolut alles gleich aussah – dann beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag deutlich. „Wie finden wir eigentlich zurück?", fragte er, tunlichst darauf bedacht, die Panik, die in ihm aufstieg, nicht auf seine Stimme zu übertragen. Es klappte nur zur Hälfte.

Ginny und Ron schauten ebenfalls alarmiert mit großen Augen, alle sahen Hermine an.

Die fing an zu kichern. „Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ich lass uns einfach durch den Wald irren, ohne dass wir wissen, wie wir wieder zurückkommen? Genau wegen solcher Sachen bin ich mitgekommen, ich habe in regelmäßigen Abständen eine magische Markierung hinterlassen, auf dem Rückweg leitet uns mein Zauberstab. OH, ihr solltet eure Gesichter sehn!", lachte sie – als einzige.

Die anderen vier blickten sie mit säuerlicher Miene an, während Hermine frech grinste.

Nachdem das geklärt war, stapften sie schweigend weiter, beruhigt, auch wieder aus dem Wald herauszufinden. Es ging bergab, der Boden wurde wieder fester und Harry spürte viele unterschiedlich große Steine an den Füßen, ab und zu trat er auf eine dicke Baumwurzel. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er morgen Schmerzen in seinen Füßen haben würde, wie nach einer tagelangen Wanderung.

Als Hermine den nächsten Strauch beiseite fegte (mit ihrem Zauberstab), traten die fünf wieder auf einen schmalen Pfad, der in so etwas wie eine kleine Senke führte. Hier war es absolut finster, kein Mondlicht drang mehr durch die Baumkronen, dafür hörte Harry wieder ein Kreuzchen.

Hermine ging voran, den leuchtenden Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt, der Pfad wurde immer mehr zu einem Hang bis Hermine sich schließlich nicht mehr halten konnte und hinfiel. Auch Harry machte mit dem Waldboden Bekanntschaft. Ron half beiden wieder auf. Nach einem Sprung über einen staubtrockenen Graben standen die fünf zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend auf einer Lichtung, nur diesmal viel größer und unbewohnt.

„Ähm, seht ihr das auch? Oder spinn ich jetzt total...", fragte Ginny an die anderen gewandt. Vor ihnen stand eine alte, verwitterte Holzhütte. Das Dach war schmutzig und mit Moos übersät, das Holz an manchen Stellen fast schwarz und verfault und die Fensterscheiben mit Spinnweben zugehangen; das Glas milchig, sodass kein Blick hinein fand.

Doch Ron, Hermine und Laura schauten Ginny überrascht an.

„Was bitte siehst du? Eine Hütte?", fragte Ron seine Schwester, als ob sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Ja, genau vor deiner Na – jetzt nicht mehr! HÄ?" Die Hütte verschwand von einem auf den nächsten Moment und Ginny suchte mit ihren Augen die Lichtung ab.

Laura allerdings hatte die ganze Zeit Harry beobachtet. Der trat plötzlich einen Schritt vor.

„Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Harry starrte auf die alte Hütte oder vielmehr auf die Türklinke der alten, ebenfalls verwitterten Holztür. Die Form zwei sich windender Schlangen, das Schloss aus einem Schlangenmaul, das weit geöffnet war und darauf wartend, mit einem Schlüssel gefüttert zu werden, statt einer Maus.

Laura trat zu Harry heran, dabei streifte ihr Arm Harrys Seite. Für einen winzigen Augenblick konnte sie eine verdreckte Holzhütte sehen, dann war die Hütte wieder weg.

„Da war eine Hütte!", sagte Laura laut und Ron starrte nun auch sie an, als hätte sie sie nicht mehr alle.

„Moment, Harry, kannst du da eine Hütte sehn?", fragte Hermine, ihr kam ein Gedanke.

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht, den Blick nicht von dem Türschloss abwendend, je länger er drauf schaute, umso lebendiger kam ihm die Schlange vor. Mit Mühe konnte sich Harry von dem Anblick losreißen.

Er blickte zu Hermine, die ihn seltsam musterte und sich auf der Unterlippe herumkaute. Dann trat sie plötzlich zu Harry heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter – die Hütte tauchte vor ihr auf und verschwand, als sie die Hand wieder von seiner Schulter nahm.

Harry hörte sie irgendetwas murmeln, doch er verstand es nicht.

„Ron? Würdest du bitte deine Hand mal auf Harrys Schulter legen?"

„Warum?"

„Tu´s einfach."

Ron gab Hermines Bitte nach und im nächsten Moment machte er große Augen. „Alter!", murmelte er. Auch Ginny legte eine ihrer Hände auf Harrys Schulter, Laura tat es ihr nach.

„Ähm... Ich mag euch auch gern, aber könntet ihr das jetzt bitte wieder lassen?", fragte Harry, inzwischen von allen vieren betatscht.

„Das müssen wir uns merken." Hermine ließ Harry wieder los und machte kurz eine nachdenkliche Miene. Dann flüstertete sie kaum hörbar irgendeine Formel. Ein Stück Pergament erschien, Harry ließ sich auf den Waldboden fallen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor die Hütte. Er wunderte sich, was Hermine mit dem Fetzen Pergament wollte, doch sie machte eine verschlungene Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, auf das Pergament zielend.

Feine Linien wurden sichtbar, ganz oben in der linken Ecke ein großer schwarzer Punkt.

„Ist das der Weg, den wir heute zurückgelegt haben?", fragte Ginny sie neugierig, Hermine nickte.

„Dank der magischen Markierungen ging das so, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Plan so genau wird."

Kurz schwiegen alle fünf, auf dem Waldboden sitzend. Es war schon fast um drei Uhr nachts.

Dann sprangen Hermine und Laura plötzlich zugleich auf, beide auf dieselbe Pflanze starrend.

Die Pflanze trug kleine, weiße und rosafarbene Blüten, auf den Blütenblättern glitzerte es seltsam. Beide gingen zu der Pflanze, Harry beobachtete sie, weiterhin sitzend.

„Das ist es!", sagte Laura fröhlich.

„Du hast nichts von magischem Baldrian gesagt, Laura", flüsterte Hermine wütend.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Ob das eine Rolle spielt? Natürlich spielt das eine Rolle, magischer Baldrian ist gefährlich! Was glaubst du, warum er fast das ganze Jahr blüht, sogar im Winter?"

„Keine Ahnung... Hauptsache wir haben es, oder?"

Hermine schnaubte, dann beugte sie sich über die Pflanzen und fing an, sie mit samt der Wurzel auszugraben und drückte sie anschließend Laura in die Hand.

„Kein Wort darüber zu Harry."

„Ja, ja..."

„Gibt's ein Problem?" Hermine und Laura zuckten zusammen, sie hatten nicht gehört, dass Harry zu ihnen gekommen war.

„Nein, nein... ähm... Alles okay", sagte Hermine hastig, Harry zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Hier, wir haben die Pflanze, also können wir jetzt endlich verschwinden und ins Bett."

„Wirklich?", sagte Harry erfreut, von dem Blick den Hermine Laura zuwarf, bekam er nichts mit.

Hermine sprach anschließend einen Zauber, damit der magische Baldrian nicht welk wurde, danach quetschten die beiden den Baldrian in ein Glas. Lauras Hände waren voller Erde, doch nicht nur das: ihre gesamten Oberarme noch dazu, ein Fingernagel war ihr abgebrochen und, das Seltsamste, ihr gesamter Arm schien irgendwie zu glitzern, fast so, wie die Pflanze selbst.

„Du musst dir sofort die Arme waschen, Laura, wenn wir wieder im Schloss sind", flüsterte Hermine ihr leise zu, tunlichst drauf bedacht, dass die Anderen sie nicht hörten.

„Ja, ja, weiß ich", antwortete Laura ungeduldig und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Also wieder zurück, oder?", sagte Ron, Harry nickte.

Die Prozession ging von Neuem los, Hermine verzichtete auf den Desillusionierungszauber, solange sie tief im Wald waren. Die fünf kletterten den Pfad aus der Senke hinauf und waren kurz darauf wieder mitten im Waldgestrüpp, mühsam das Blattwerk der Sträucher aus dem Weg hexend. Diesmal ging Harry vorneweg, dahinter Hermine und am Ende lief Ron. Im Wald war es unheimlich ruhig, wie Harry fand und im nächsten Moment kam ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke, den er bislang noch garnicht in Betracht gezogen hatte: Zentauren.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie den Zentauren über den Weg laufen würden? Er wusste, dass er bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit ihnen einen riesen Kredit bei Fortuna aufgenommen hatte...

Es KNACKTE laut und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er war auf einen dünnen Ast getreten. An dem Ast schimmerte irgendetwas, Harry blieb stehen. Es war Blut. Harry unterließ es, den Ast aufzuheben.

„Was ist, Harry?", fragte Hermine sich wundernd, warum er stehen geblieben war. Er deutete mit dem leuchtenden Zauberstab auf den in der Mitte zerbrochenen Ast.

„Ist das Blut?"

„Ja."

„Da ist noch mehr", kam es von Ginny und sie beleuchtete einen Baumstamm.

„Sicher nur von einer toten Ratte oder so", meinte Ron leichthin.

„Ja, sicher", sagte Laura spöttisch.

„Ist doch jetzt egal, ich will in mein Bett, gehn wir bitte weiter?", drängelte Ginny. Hermine stimmte ihr zu und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Eine geschlagene Stunde später, Harry hatte inzwischen einen saftigen Schnitt von einem Brombeerstrauch, wurde es heller und die Bäume standen nicht mehr so dicht. Hermine schlug vor, sich nun wieder zu desillusionieren und wenige Zauberstabschwünge später waren die fünf nicht mehr zu sehen und hatten sich chamäleongleich dem Wald angepasst. Sie hatten Glück, sie liefen nicht einem einzigen Lebewesen über den Weg und kurz darauf traten die fünf aus dem Wald aufs Schlossgelände.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie hinauf zum Schloss, an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, in der nun kein Licht mehr brannt.

Die letzte Hürde stand ihnen noch bevor: keinem Lehrer über den Weg laufen. Harry dachte unwillkürlich an einen bestimmten. Doch das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihnen und so kamen sie letztendlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an. Die Hauselfen hatten wie immer den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Ohne großartiges Rumgerede verabschiedeten sich die Mädels in ihren Schlafsaal, Harry musste bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Ginny sich in ihr Bett schmeißen würde, grinsen. Er würde es ihr jetzt gleichtun.

„Nacht", brummte Ron.

„Ja, Nacht." Harry blickte ein letztes Mal hinaus und sah schon ein Glühen, die Sonne drängte den Mond vom Himmel, er drehte sich zur Seite und schlief sofort ein...

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Ich würde gern wissen, ob überhaupt noch Interesse an der Story besteht und es sich lohnt weiterzuschreiben.. Deswegen _bitte_ ich euch, diesen Knopf da unten zu drücken und mir ein winziges Review zu hinterlassen. Ich würd mich tierisch freuen, wenn es mal mehr wie 2 Leute über sich bringen würden. Jetzt halt ich aber wieder meine Klappe °g° und sag euch erstmal tschaui waui ;-) 

der **TyBmaN**


	11. Heute back ich, morgen brau ich

Lang, lang ist's her °gg° Also heute gibt's mal wieder ein Update. Im letzten Kap hab ich noch davon geredet, jedem Spoiler aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein, und nun? Ich hab die englische Version in 3 Tagen verschlungen... Bevor das Kapitel losgeht, danke an **Shino4512**! Besser eins, wie keins, danke für dein Review :-)

So, und nun genug gelabert, viel Spaß

* * *

**Heute back ich, morgen brau ich**

Ein Mann mit buckligem Rücken stieg die knarzenden Treppenstufen hinauf. Mit gemischten Gefühlen näherte er sich dem Saal, er hatte gute und schlechte Nachrichten, wobei er hoffte, dass die guten seinen Meister zufriedenstellen würden. „_Lumos!_", flüsterte er und ging den dunklen Gang nach links, vorbei an der kleinen Bibiliothek und dem Badezimmer. Am Ende des Ganges war der Saal. Die Tür war einen Spalt breit geöffnet und der Mann konnte hören, wie zischelnde Stimmen hindurch drangen, er verstand rein garnichts.

Er klopfte kurz gegen die Tür und das Zischeln verstummte.

„Ah, Wurmschwanz, komm rein."

Wurmschwanz kam der Bitte seines Meisters nach und betrat den Saal. Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was der Lord an diesem Haus so besonders fand, es war alt, schmutzig und schäbig.

„Na, na, na, Wurmschwanz. Seit wann hast du so abfällige Gedanken gegenüber unserem bescheidenen Heim?" Voldemorts Stimme klang keineswegs belustigt und schon garnicht nett.

Wurmschwanz zog es vor, einfach nichts zu antworten und anscheinend war es genau die richtige Entscheidung.

„Steh nicht so blöd herum, setz dich hin und berichte, du verschwendest meine Zeit!", zischte Voldemort gereizt, nachdem Pettigrew fast eine Minute lang schweigend dagestanden und den Blick seines Meisters gemieden hatte.

„Oh, ja, mein Lord." Schnell zog sich Wurmschwanz einen Stuhl heran, mied aber weiterhin den Blick Voldemorts, der sich nun etwas Elfenwein in einen Kelch von einem Hauselfen gießen lies. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten-"

„Das hoffe ich für dich", fiel ihm Voldemort ins Wort.

„Die Nachforschungen sind voran gekommen, der letzte Ort an dem Slughorn sich aufhielt, wurde ausgemacht. Es ist ein Muggelhaus, im Westen von Schottland. Leider haben MacAllester und Finch keine Spuren gefunden." Wurmschwanz sprach sehr schnell um es möglichst bald hinter sich zu haben.

Voldemorts Miene wurde von undeutbar zu sauer. „Und?", fragte er drohend.

„Wir haben ein Tagebuch gefunden." Voldemort öffnete schon wütend den Mund, doch Wurmschwanz fuhr hastig fort: „Von Slughorn. Es ist verzaubert und magisch gesichert, es ist nichts lesbar, doch MacAllester hat es überprüft, es steht etwas drin."

„Wo habt ihr es gefunden?"

„Im Elternhaus von Slughorn, es war gut versteckt."

„Was habt ihr sonst noch gefunden?"

„Mehrere Bücher, die mit demselben Zauber geschützt sind, wie das Tagebuch, außerdem ein altes Taschenmesser mit einem goldenen Elfen drauf."

Voldemort sah neugierig auf.

„Wir konnten es nicht berühren, es hat einen Schutz", seufzte Wurmschwanz.

„Wo steht dieses Haus?"

„Ebenfalls in Schottland, in einer Stadt namens Aberfeldy, eine Muggelgegend. Es leben keinerlei Zauberer oder Hexen dort. Wir waren überrascht, dieses Haus dort vorzuf-"

„Ja, ja, schweig, Wurmschwanz, ich muss nachdenken", unterbrach der Lord ihn unwirsch. „Wie lange ist es noch dunkel?", fragte Voldemort dann plötzlich. Wurmschwanz zuckte zusammen.

„Knapp drei Stunden, mein Lord", antwortete Peter hastig mit einem Blick nach draußen durch das schmutzige Fenster.

„Veranlasse die Dementoren, sich zu sammeln, Wurmschwanz, dann schick Greyback zu mir. Nein, besser noch Snape. Wir sollten es eleganter angehen, also lass die Dementoren weg."

„Ja, mein Lord." Pettigrew nickte. Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, dass er weder Greyback noch irgendwelchen Dementoren gegenübertreten musste.

„Gut, und jetzt verschwinde. Nein, halt, wo habt ihr die Bücher und das Messer?" Es klang, als wüsste Voldemort schon die Antwort.

„Noch im Haus, Finch hat es gesichert."

„Sein Glück", murmelte Voldemort. „Was ist mit dem Hauselfen von Slughorn?"

„Wir konnten ihn nicht finden, es scheint, als hätte der Alte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich versteckt."

„Nun gut. Eins noch, dann bist du entlassen. Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen für die Ministerwahl?"

„Bisher läuft alles wie geplant, unser Kandidat sollte keine Probleme haben."

„Gut, was ist mit McJugson, weigert er sich immer noch, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen?"

„Nein, mein Lord, er hat endlich eingesehen, was gut für ihn ist. Er arbeitet bereits daran die Kam-"

„Sehr gut, dann sieh zu, dass er schnell damit fertig wird, ich möchte diese Sache noch bis spätestens Weihnachten erledigt haben, und jetzt verschwinde, Wurmschwanz", unterbrach ihn Voldemort erneut und deutete mit dem Zauberstab zur Tür.

Pettigrew stand auf und verließ schnell den Saal, einen letzten Blick nach rechts zum Fenster werfend, unter dem nun die glatte Haut Naginis im hereinscheinenden Mondlicht glitzerte.

-#-#-

„Hey, Harry, ich soll dir das hier geben."

Harry nahm die kleine Pergamentrolle von Collin Creevey entgegen, Hermine und Ron blickten neugierig zu ihm. Es war Sonntagabend und Harry wollte sich eigentlich gerade auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machen.

„Was steht drin?", fragte Hermie ungeduldig. Er öffnete schnell die Pergamentrolle, die Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor, Ron und Hermine beugten sich über seine Schulter und lasen mit.

_Lieber Harry,_

_es tut mir Leid, doch leider muss ich unsere Stunde ausfallen lassen. Den Grund erfährst du nächsten Sonntag. Nutze die Zeit trotzdem sinnvoll und bitte Miss Hopkin um eine weitere Okklumentikstunde, ich denke es ist nicht falsch, dein Können weiter voranzutreiben._

_Verbleibe wohl und drück dem Orden und mir die Daumen,_

_dein Albus Dumbledore._

„Was meint er wohl damit, ‚_dem Orden und ihm die Daumen zu drücken_'?", dachte Hermine laut nach. Harry und Ron zuckten ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Ich werd es wohl spätestens nächsten Sonntag von ihm erfahren", meinte Harry nur und dachte daran, jetzt noch Okklumentik zu trainieren. „Wo ist Laura?", fragte er Hermine.

„Sie ist mit Ginny und Luna draußen. Das wundert mich sowieso, Ginny hatte ihren Besen dabei", antwortete Hermine und verfiel dann in Schweigen.

Bei Harry dämmerte etwas und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, er hatte Laura versprochen, ihr das Fliegen auf einem Besen beizubringen, im Gegenzug für Okklumentik. Und nun saß er hier und tat rein garnichts. Das musste er unbedingt nacholen, am besten noch vor dem ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison gegen Slytherin, ihm blieb also nicht mehr viel Zeit. Genauso blieb Harry und den beiden nichts anderes übrig, als auf Laura und Ginny zu warten. Heute Abend wollten sie (eigentlich nachdem Harry von Dumbledores Unterricht zurückgekommen wäre) gemeinsam den Trank gegen Harrys Ohnmachtsanfälle brauen.

Wirklich wohl war Harry bei dem Gedanken daran nicht, er hatte mitbekommen, wie sich Laura und Hermine immer wieder leise stritten und wenn er dann nach dem Grund fragte, spielten sie ihm die heile Welt vor. Er hatte es im Gefühl, dass dieser Trank nicht ungefährlich war.

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, spätestens gegen Mitternacht würde es ohnehin wissen.

„Wisst ihr, was hier steht?", holte Hermine Harry nun ganz und gar aus seinen Grüblereien. Sie las die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Ron, er klang nicht sehr interessiert. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu der Bände sprach, dann schaute sie zu Harry und hoffte auf mehr Interesse.

Er sah sie auffordernd an. „Die Kandidatensuche für die Ministerwahl ist beendet worden. Laut diesem Artikel hier beginnt ab nächster Woche der Wahlkampf und am Sonntag soll der neue Minister dann vorgestellt werden."

„Ich dachte, wir haben schon einen neuen?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Scrimgeour, oder wie der hieß."

„Nein, aber der steht zur Wahl, genauso wie ein gewisser Ludovic Krustow und irgendeine Devo-", Hermine brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Ist das die Mutter der Schulsprecherin?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, und das ist noch längst nicht alles", meinte Hermine finster, „Ihr Mann ist ein Todesser, genauso wie der ganze Rest dieser Familie. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn diese Devoty auch eine ist."

„Die ist doch aus Slytherin, oder? Die Schulsprecherin mein ich", meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort.

„Was nichts heißen muss", antwortete Harry und fing sich einen ungläubigen Blick von Ron ein. „Nur weil sie in Slytherin ist, muss sie keine Todesserin sein, Ron."

Ron erwiderte nichts, schaute Harry aber immer noch ungläubig an.

„Na ja, ist ja jetzt auch egal, wir werden's ja dann nächstes Wochenende sehen, wer Zaubereiminister- oder ministerin wird." Hermine rollte den Tagespropheten zusammen und stopfte ihn in ihre Tasche. Im nächsten Moment schlüpften Laura und Ginny durch das Porträtloch. Beide sahen ziemlich abgekämpft aus und Harry fand, das Laura sehr blass wirkte.

„Wir sind schnell duschen, dann kann es losgehen", meinte Ginny zu Harry und dann verschwand sie mit Laura zu den Waschräumen der Mädchen. Harry war sich sicher, das Laura etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war.

„Habt ihr schon eine Idee, wie ihr an die restlichen Zutaten kommt?", fragte Hermine beiläufig. Darüber hatte Harry noch garnicht nachgedacht. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Oh, ich seh schon, doch, es ist dein Ernst", beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selbst, nachdem sie Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann weiß ich nicht mal, was die anderen Zutaten sind, ich weiß nicht mal, wie der Trank überhaupt heißt, na ja, ich wusste es mal, aber..." Harry beendete seinen Satz nicht.

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen und murmelte irgendetwas in sich hinein, das verdächtig nach „Typisch Jungs" klang. Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner der drei etwas. Ron war in seine Hausaufgaben vertieft, Hermine schien über etwas nachzudenken und Harry beobachtete geistesabwesend Katie Bell und ihre Freundinnen. Sie schienen die ganze Zeit etwas zum Kichern zu haben, fand er. Katie bemerkte seinen Blick und winkte ihm fröhlich zu, Harry grinste, dann suchte er sich ein neues Beobachtungsopfer.

Und das kam gerade wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, direkt auf ihn zu und, das Beste wie er fand, frisch geduscht. Ginny setzte sich neben Harry, er roch den Duft ihres Shampoos. Laura ließ sich neben Hermine fallen.

„Ähm, Laura, wie ist das mit dem Rest der Trankzutaten, hast du die schon?", fragte Harry sie. Ihr Gesicht ähnelte nun dem von Harry vor zwanzig Minuten. „Ups!", sagte sie.

Hermine seufzte. „Ihr braucht garnicht daran denken, bei Snape ins Büro einzubrechen, da mach ich nicht mit."

-#-#-

„Oh, wenn uns jemand erwischt, sind wir so dran. Dann fliegen wir von der Schule."

„Sei still Hermine, sonst hört uns Peeves oder Filch", zischte Harry.

Mit der Karte der Rumtreiber in der einen und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand schlichen Harry und Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts. Während Laura und Ginny schon mal die Vorbereitungen für das Brauen des Trankes in dem Raum wo sie Harry Okklumentikunterricht gab trafen, sollten die beiden in Snapes Büro einbrechen und die restlichen Trankzutaten „besorgen".

„Wo ist Snape?", fragte Hermine, ihr Stimme klang, als könnte er jeden Moment um die Ecke springen.

„Bei-", Harry stockte, „Er ist bei Hagrid." Harry blieb stehen, doch Hermine lief weiter, der Tarnumhang flatterte über Harrys Kopf und machte ihn sichtbar. „Was macht Snape bei Hagrid?"

„Weiß ich nicht", antwortete Hermine und machte einen Schritt zurück zu Harry. „Und um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir auch gerade vollkommen egal. Ich wette, Snape hat sein Büro tausendfach gesichert."

„Deswegen brechen wir auch nicht in sein Büro ein, denkst du ich bin lebensmüde? Ach, sag lieber nichts. Wir nehmen uns das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke vor, dort gibt es doch auch einen Vorratsschrank."

„Ja, aber der ist für Schüler, Harry, dort ist nicht alles drin. Bei unserem Glück nicht eine einzige Zutat."

„Hermine, dir fehlt einfach die positive Einstellung." Hermine schnaubte, Harry grinste.

„Für das Klassenzimmer wird wohl ein _Alohomora _reichen, oder?"

„Hmm, vielleicht."

Die beiden schlichen weiter, Harry schaute immer wieder argwöhnisch auf den kleinen Punkt, der mit Snape beschriftet war. Er hielt sich immer noch in Hagrids Hütte auf, Harry wüsste nur zu gern, was Snape von Hagrid wollte. Vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen, musste Harry seine Grüblereien beenden, Hermine murmelte den Alohomora und das Türschloss klickte. Der stopfte die Karte in seine Hosentasche, ohne sie zu löschen, dann betrat er gemeinsam mit Hermine das dunkle Klassenzimmer.

Die Zauberstäbe erleuchteten nur spartanisch den Kerker. Hermine eilte zielstrebig die Reihen entlang auf den Vorratsschrank zu, während Harry die Tür schloss und die Karte auf einem Tisch wieder ausbreitete.

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, der Punkt bei Hagrids Hütte der mit Snape beschriftet war, hatte die Hütte verlassen und wanderte nun zielstrebig auf das Schlossportal zu.

„Ähm, Hermine?"

„Was ist? Ich bekomm den Schrank nicht auf, er ist gesichert."

„Snape", Harry linste erneut auf die Karte, „hat soeben die Schule betreten. Wo können wir uns verstecken?" Den letzten Satz brachte Harry eilig über seine Lippen. Er löschte die Karte, sah noch, wie der kleine, schwarze Punkt die Treppe hinunter zu den Kerkern nahm und löschte dann das Licht an seinem Zauberstab. Hermine eilte zu Harry und dann verborgen sich beide unter dem Tarnumhang, gedrängt unter eine der Schulbänke. Er konnte hören, wie Hermine schnell atmete, ganz so als ob sie hunderte von Metern gerannt wäre.

Beide hörten Schritte. Dann öffnete sich knarzend die Klassenzimmertür, schwaches Fackellicht schimmerte für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment ins Klassenzimmer, dann hörten Harry und Hermine, wie sich die Tür wieder schloss und jemand die Reihen entlang nach vorne ging. Harry erkannte Snapes Umhang auf der Stelle, und das obwohl er zusammengedrückt unter einem der Tische hockte und sich weder bewegen, noch in Luft auflösen konnte.

Snape schien irgendetwas am Vorratsschrank zu machen, denn er blieb vorn stehen, Harry hörte aber, wie er leise etwas murmelte. Er sah zu Hermine, inzwischen hatte Snape auch die Fackeln im Klassenzimmer entzündet und so konnte Harry ihr Gesicht erkennen. Doch Hermine schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Snapes Murmeln hörte auf und Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie wie im Unterricht DIE Lösung für irgendeine Schulaufgabe.

Harry sah sie fragend an, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und deutete dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Es wäre Harrys letzte Idee gewesen, jetzt mit flüstern anzufangen...

Die Minuten vergingen, was direkt Snape noch machte, konnte Harry nicht erkennen, doch dann endlich, ihm kam es vor wie Jahre, löschte Snape die Fackeln und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer. Harry atmete laut hörbar aus und kroch unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Man, war das knapp!", er streifte sich den Tarnumhang ab und breitete schnell die Karte der Rumtreiber aus, um zu sehen, wo Snape sich nun aufhielt. Doch der Punkt von Snape lief nun durch die Große Halle.

„Ich hab mächtig was gut bei euch, ich hoffe das wisst ihr", sagte Hermine und ging wieder zum Vorratsschrank. Auch sie murmelte nun kurz etwas und SCHWUPPS machte es klick und die Schranktür sprang auf. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Snape ihn mit einem Passwortzauber verschlossen hat, nur das Passwort wundert mich etwas." Hermine grinste auf einmal.

„Was denn für eins?"

„Da kommst du nie drauf", meinte sie nur weiterhin grinsend und wühlte dann in den verschiedenen Schüsselchen und Pappschachteln. Nachdem sie die Minzeblätter und die Somnusknollen gefunden hatte, bückte sie sich und öffnete eine weitere Schachtel. Harry stieg ein sehr süßlicher Geruch in die Nase.

„Nun sag schon, was ist sein Passwort?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine und nahm sich irgendwelche Kräuter aus der Schachtel. „So, das dürfte reichen, machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen." Sie schloss den Schrank und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Schloss, dann flüsterte sie leise etwas und der Vorratsschrank war wieder mit einem Passwortzauber geschützt.

Harry wusste, dass sie absichtlich leise gesprochen hatte. Er hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was Snape für ein Passwort wählen würde. Die beiden gingen zu dem Tisch, auf dem Harry die Karte ausgebreitet hatte, er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab darauf, seine Augen fanden sofort den Snape beschrifteten Punkt, nun im Büro von Professor Kilton. Harry hob kurz die Augenbrauen, dann sagte er: „Unheil angerichtet".

-#-#-

Als Harry und Hermine ohne Probleme in dem Raum ankamen, wo Harry und Laura Okklumntentik übten, hatten sie und Ginny schon alles vorbereitet. Der Kessel stand bereit, ebenso das Buch in dem der Trank samt Zubereitungsanleitung drinstand und dem Glas mit den Baldrianwurzeln.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, wir dachten schon ihr wärt erwischt worden. Also, habt ihr alles gefunden?"

„Ja, hier." Hermine drückte Laura die Zutataten in die Hand, dann ging sie zu dem Kessel und entzündete darunter ein Feuer, danach nahm sie sich das Buch.

„Ich geh schlafen, ich bin hundemüde. Viel Glück, Harry, kann ich den Umhang und die Karte haben?", fragte Ginny und rieb sich müde die Augen. Harry nickte und zog die Karte aus seiner Hosentasche und warf ihr den Umhang über.

„Schlaf gut, bis morgen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss dann lies er den Umhang los und Ginny verschwand in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Und du bekommst das hin, Hermine?"

„Ja, dürfte nicht schwer werden. Hier steht, dass die Zubereitung knapp eine Stunde in Anspruch nimmt und dass der Trank dann noch eine halbe ziehen muss. Also wären wir ungefähr um kurz nach Mitternacht fertig."

Harry schaute mehr aus Gewohnheit auf die Stelle an seinem linken Arm, wo normalerweise seine Armbanduhr war, doch die Uhr war ja weg.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig mal irgendwo meine Uhr gefunden?", fragte er die zwei Mädchen. Beide schüttelten die Köpfe.

Harry lies sich in einen Sessel fallen und sah Hermine zu, wie sie die einzelnen Zutaten dem Trank beigab. Laura schnitt an irgendwelchen Knollen herum und drückte den Saft heraus.

Es zischte bedrohlich, als Hermine die Wurzlen hineingab, denn die sollten laut Buch ganz zu Anfang in den Trank, um über die ganze Zeit ihre volle Wirkung zu entfalten. Anfänglich schimmerte der Trank noch hellblau doch die Farbe änderte sich stetig ins Dunklere. Das Feuer unter dem Kessel knisterte munter.

Aber Harry nahm das alles nicht wirklich wahr, was die zwei Mädchen da machten, er war in Gedanken ganz woanders. Er war froh, dass Hermine eine so schlaue Hexe war, denn er selbst hätte diesen Zutatenschrank wohl nicht aufbekommen. Es wunderte ihn sowieso, woher Hermine das Passwort wusste und wieso Snape das Klassenzimmer aufgesucht hatte. Auch hätte er den Trank wohl nicht so perfekt zubereiten können wie sie oder Laura.

Noch mehr wunderte ihn nur der Besuch von Snape bei Hagrid. Er müsste wohl Hagrid demnächst mal einen Besuch abstatten, Hagrd verplapperte sich schnell mal... Vielleicht würde sich nach dem Quidditchspiel die Gelegenheit bieten.

Er driftete ab, schloss die Augen und hörte von fern nur das Rühren von Hermine im Kessel, oder wie Laura etwas fallen lies, dann schlief Harry ein.

Stunden später, wie es ihm vorkam, stupste ihn jemand an und sagte irgendwas laut.

„Harry, der Trank ist fast fertig. HARRY, wachst du jetzt gefälligst auf!"

Er riss die Augen auf und starrte in Hermines Gesicht. Schnell rappelte er sich auf, Laura grinste nur.

„Du musst ihn jeden Abend vor dem zu Bett gehen trinken, ich hab ihn in acht Gläser gefüllt, für jeden Abend eins, eine Woche dürfte reichen. Auf keinen Fall darfst du den Trank dann weiter nehmen, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, geht klar, Hermine."

„Versprich es mir."

Harry, der sich wunderte, warum Hermine das so wichtig war, sagte: „Ja, ich versprech es dir, soll ich das Zeug jetzt trinken?" Sie gab ihm eines der Gläser, der Trank hatte einen violetten Farbton und ein magisches Glitzern ging von der Flüssigkeit aus. Er leerte es in einem Zug, es schmeckte wie Hustensaft – scheußlich!

„Und das gressliche Zeug muss ich jetzt jeden Abend trinken?"

„Wenn du nicht mehr Ohnmächtig werden willst, schon", antwortete Laura leichthin.

Die drei räumten den Kessel und alles andere noch auf, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry fühlte sich, als er in seinem Schlafsaal ankam, ziemlich schwach. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Trank Schuld war, doch viel konnte er nicht mehr machen. Noch bevor er sich seinen Pyjama angezogen hatte, war er auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen.

* * *

Okay, wieder eins geschafft und wieder die Bitte für ein paar **Reviews**. Zumindest ein: _"Ich hab's gelesen, war gut/ schlecht, weil..."__"Lass den Käse einfach...", _einfach nur ein Zeichen, dass ihr es gelesen habt, ich wäre euch **sehr **dankbar dafür!oder 

Grüße TyBmaN :-)


	12. Slytherins großer Wurf

Ein guter Tag zum Updaten Dachte ich mir heute so und hab weiter geschrieben ;-) Den TyBmaN hat sein trockener Hals und der widerwärtige Schnupfen im Griff, draußen scheint die Sonne, ein Hohn:D Nichtsdestotrotz gibt's jetzt**  
**für euch Kapitel 12.

Ich möchte den vier Leuten danken, die mir ein Review dagelassen haben, ihr habt mich motiviert weiterzuschreiben, danke an

**Shino4512**, **Dragonsoldier**, **Larinja **und**  
Hermine Potter**: Dir hab ich kein Reply geschrieben, weil ich ja heute eh upgedated habe, danke dir für dein nettes kleines Reviewchen, ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch ;-)

_So und nun Viel Spaß! _

* * *

**Slytherins großer Wurf**

Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe: Sobald das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison näher rückte, umso hitziger wurden die Gemüter. Die Spieler der Gryffindors gingen absofort nur noch in festen Gruppen zum Unterricht oder zum Frühstück. Egal wo, wenn Gryffindors und Slytherins sich über den Weg liefen, brodelte es gewaltig. Wie so oft musste das Fass überlaufen und so endete ein Aufeinandertreffen von einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor im Krankenflügel.

Der eine Slytherin hatte fürchterliche Furunkel im ganzen Gesicht bekommen, während dem Gryffindor auf jedem Zentimeter Haut dichtes, schwarzes Haar zu wachsen begann. Es war erstaunlich, doch Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall waren einer Meinung, beide gaben ihren Schülern fünzig Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen bis ins nächste Schuljahr.

Harry überraschte diese Härte, doch als er erfuhr, dass die beiden in dem Gang auch noch eine Ritterrüstung und ein Gemälde zerstört hatten, wunderte ihn das nicht mehr. Die Woche war in vielerlei Hinsicht für Harry spannend. Zum einen war er gespannt darauf, was Dumbledore ihm am Sonntag berichten würde, zum anderen trainierten sie jetzt dank Katies Ehrgeiz tagtäglich Quidditch für das am Samstag stattfindende Spiel gegen Slytherin.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie dieser Trainerposten einen Menschen verändern konnte. Während Katie ihm bisher immer freundlich begegnete, musste Harry in dieser Woche einiges an bösen Blicken einstecken. Doch damit war er absolut nicht allein. Am schlimmsten traf es allerdings Ron, jedes Mal, wenn er den Quaffel durch einen der Torringe lies, durfte er am Ende des Trainings eine Strafrunde um das Quidditchfeld rennen. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie sich das von einem Fußballtrainer der Muggel abgeschaut hatte.

„Die tickt doch nicht mehr", sagte Ron wütend, während er und Harry nebeneinander das Quiddtichfeld umrundeten.

Doch nicht nur das Quidditch schlauchte Harry, auch der Unterricht war anstrengender denn je. Es schien, als hätten sich alle Lehrer zusammengetan und den Schwierigkeitsgrad um ein zehnfaches erhöhnt. Was Harry die meisten Schwierigkeiten bereitete war Zaubertränke, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er bisher noch keine übermäßig bösartige Stichelei seitens Snape hinnehmen müssen.

Es war einfach so viel, was in einer Woche auf die Schüler einprasselte. Professor Kilton testete ohne es vorher angekündigt zu haben, alle Schüler auf ihre Fähigkeiten in ungesagter Verteidigung, McGonagall lies sie Seite um Seite im Verwandlungslehrbuch lesen, nur um dann zu verkünden, dass sie demnächst die Verwandlung der menschlichen Gestalt in Angriff nehmen würden, Vorraussetzung dafür wäre allerdings, dass die Klasse das Verwandeln von Tieren perfektionierte.

Und so machte Harry sich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht keine Sorgen, denn so weit waren allerhöchstens zwei Schüler des ganzen Jahrgangs. Der Erfolgsgarant der Klasse war in diesem Falle Neville, denn wenn McGonagall wirklich erst mit der Verwandlung von Tieren aufhören wollte, wenn es _alle _Schüler perfekt beherrschten, würden sie wohl erst im nächsten Schuljahr damit aufhören...

Das Okklumentik-Training hatten er und Laura nun jedesmal damit begonnen, einen blauen Plastikeimer herbeizuzaubern und dann Harry den Trank einzuflösen. Der Trank tat seine Arbeit sehr erfolgreich, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Es würgte Harry jedes Mal auf's Neue, doch er verfiel nicht mehr in Ohnmacht, wenn Laura in seine Gedanken eindrang. Der Trank schien seinen gesamten Geist zu beruhigen, Harry spürte deutlich wie er arbeitete. Durch den ganzen Stress war es Harry erst einmal geglückt, Laura aus seinen Gedanken auszusperren, doch sie musste seinen Ehrgeiz bremsen und versicherte ihm, dass das als großer Erfolg zu werten sei.

Der _Tagesprophet_ berichtete nun auch täglich von den Chancen der Zaubereiministeranwärter. Hermine las jeden Morgen beim Frühstück die neuesten Hochrechnungen laut vor. Harry schaute des Öfteren hoch zum Lehrertisch. Dort schienen sich die Lehrer auch jeden Morgen die Artikel des _Propheten_ durchzulesen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Orden etwas mit einem der Kandidaten zutun hatte.

Im Moment sah alles danach aus, als wenn die Zaubereigemeinschaft demnächst eine Ministerin bekommen würde und jedes Mal, wenn sich zufällig die Blick beim Frühstück von ihm und Dumbledore trafen, meinte Harry zu sehen, das Dumbledore darüber nicht erfreut war.

„Harry, kommst du? Wir haben Zauberkunst", holte ihn Hermine aus seinen Gedanken. Die drei standen auf, Laura war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, es war aber nicht das erste Mal. Laura schlief gerne etwas länger, nur um dann abgehetzt und völlig außer Puste gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Klassenzimmer aufzukreuzen.

-#-#-

Und so vergingen die Tage von Harry wie im Fluge, ehe er sich's versah war auch schon der Samstag gekommen. Ohne sich einen Wecker gestellt zu haben, erwachte Harry schlagartig. Die Sonne war gerade dabei den Tau vom Gras wegzuschmelzen und der Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald war einfach magisch. Ein feiner, weißer Nebel hatte sich über die Ländereien gelegt, ein paar Vögel stiegen, aufgeschreckt durch einen anderen Bewohner des Waldes, aus den Baumkronen. Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel der Natur einige Zeit ohne irgendwelche Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu haben. Nicht mal das Schnarchen von Ron und Neville störte ihn.

Das schien ein einfach wunderbarer Tag für Quidditch zu werden, dachte Harry. Der Himmel war klar, keine einzige Wolke zu sehen.

„Morgen", brummte es von Rons Bett. Harry drehte sich um.

„Morgen, Ron", antwortete Harry. „Klasse Vorraussetzungen für Quidditch."

„Hmm", machte Ron lustlos.

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen die beiden runter zum Frühstück. Die Große Halle war noch recht leer, genauso der Lehrertisch. Doch das änderte sich schnell. Weder Harry noch Ron aßen viel.

„Weißt du schon, wer für diesen Slytherin spielen wird, der im Krankenflüger liegt, Katie?"

„Nein, ich hab alles versucht, aber ich habs nicht rausgefunden. Scheint aber ein Jäger zu sein."

„Also bleibt Malfoy Sucher."

„Den steckst du locker in die Tasche Harry. Wir haben top trainiert, das dürfte kein Problem gegen die Schlangen werden", sagte Katie aufmunternd. Im nächsten Moment forderte sie ihre Mannschaft auf, ihr hinunter zum Quidditchfeld zu folgen.

An der Tür der Großen Halle kam es nochmal zu Gerangel und Geschubse. Doch McGonagal war sofort zur Stelle.

-#-#-

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend als Katie voran mit dem Rest des Gryffindor-Teams ins Quidditchstation einlief, den Besen unterm Arm. Während vom Block der Slytherins Schmäh- und Buhrufe alles andere zu übertönen schienen, ging Katie in die Mitte des Feldes zu Madam Hooch. Der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft der Slytherins stand schon wartend neben der Schiedsrichterin. Er hatte schwarzes, glänzendes Haar und den eingebildeten Blick drauf, der jedem Slytherin schon von Geburt an mitgegeben wurde.

Harry schaute zu, wie er und Katie sich die Hände schüttelten und dann Madam Hoochs Pfiff ertönte.

„Auf die Besen!", rief sie laut.

Harry und die anderen stießen sich vom Boden ab. Der Himmel war Wolkenlos geblieben und so blendete die Sonne ungehindert auf das gesamte Quidditchfeld. Ron und der Hüter der Slytherins flogen auf ihre Ringe zu und dann sah Harry jemanden, den er nicht erwartet hatte.

„Und Uppish hat den Quaffel, der erste Angriff der Slytherins", ertönte die Harry irgendwie bekannte Stimme des neuen Stadionsprechers. „Ah, gehalten, schöne Parade von Weasley."

Harry kreiste das Feld ab, während er dem Spiel zuschaute. Es stand nach zehn Minuten immer noch null zu null, das sollte ein sehr enges Spiel werden.

„Leighrow rast Pitchard davon, sie gibt den Quaffel ab zu Bell, vorsicht ein Klatscher – schön ausgewichen, Katie, sie gibt den Quaffel ab zu Weasley, die ist nun ganz allein vor dem Tor der Slytherins."

Harry schaute zum anderen Ende des Stadions. Ginnys rotes Haar wehte im Flugwind, während sie allein auf die Torringe der Slytherins zu flog. Der Hüter wartete auf einen Schuss von ihr, flog mittig.

„Und Weasley wirft. TOR! Tor für Gryffindor, damit steht es nun zehn zu null. Das war knapp, fast hätte ihn Uppish gehabt."

Harry stutzte. Uppish?

„Harry, hör auf zu träumen, such den Schnatz!", es war Colleen die unter ihm jubelnd vorbeischoss. Harry wandte den Blick vom Hüter ab und sah sich um. Das Tor der Gryffindors schien die Schüler auf den Tribünen angestachelt zu haben. Aus vollen Kehlen schrien sie das Team voran und so dauerte es nicht lang und Gryffindor traf ein weiteres Mal.

Als Harry nach dem dreißig zu null erneut zum Hüter der Slytherins linste, zischte es an seinem Ohr und er duckte sich schleunigst weg. Einer der Treiber hätte ihn beinahe getroffen.

„Das war knapp! Der Klatscher von Grillow hat Potter um Zentimeter verfehlt, trotzdem gut geschlagen." Während die eine Seite des Stadions diese Aussage mit Buhrufen quittierte, klatschten die Slytherins laut auf und Harry musste mit anhören, wie der Kommentator im nächsten Moment das dreißig zu zehn verkündete.

Beide Mannschaften waren absolut ebenbürtig, das merkte man schon daran, dass es nach einer halbe Stunde gerade einmal fünzig zu vierzig stand.

„Uppish ist vorbei, sie hat nur noch Weasley vor sich, was macht der?! Der Quaffel ist drin, schöner Wurf von Jocelyn!"

Ron hatte sich für den falschen Torring entschieden. Doch Katie rief ihm nur aufmunternd zu und das Team spielte weiter wie bisher. Es war das schmerzfreieste Spiel gegen Slytherin, das Harry je gespielt hatte. Nicht ein einziger Jäger oder Treiber hatte ihn bisher angerempelt und der Sucher der Slytherins, Malfoy, war so gut wie kaum auffällig. Harry fragte sich, was da faul war.

„Was denn los Potter, vermisst du mich schon?" Harry schaute nach links, Malfoys blasses, boshaft grinsendes Gesicht schaute zu ihm herüber, dann zog er an ihm vorbei und legte sich in die Kurve.

„Fünzig zu fünfzig, Ausgleich für Slytherin!" Harry stöhnte.

Wo er auch hinsah, den Schnatz konnte Harry nicht entdecken, und so hatte er auch mehr Zeit dafür, dem Spielverlauf zu folgen. Uppish erzielte kurz nacheinander drei schnelle Tore und so stand es nach einer Stunde fünzig zu achtzig für Slytherin.

„Leute, legt euch ins Zeug, das kann doch nicht alles sein!", rief Katie halbwütend ihrer Mannschaft zu, nachdem die Slytherins ihr Torkonto auf einhundert erhöht hatten.

„Weasley verliert den Quaffel, doch Bell fängt ihn auf, AH ein Klatscher trifft sie, sie verliert den Quaffel, Uppish reist ihn sich unter den Nagel. Sie gibt ab zu Creak und der.. verwandelt! Neuer Spielstand fünzig zu einhundertzehn für Slytherin."

Der Lärm der Slytherintribüne schwoll an und Harry konnte sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen. Doch so wichtig war das auch nicht, denn er hatte soeben den goldenen Schnatz gesichtet. Links unten an einer der Torstangen von Rons Ringen. Er drückte sich flach auf den Besen, sein Feuerblitz gab alles, dann rempelte ihn von rechts Malfoy an.

„Sieht danach aus, als wenn ihr euch bis auf die Knochen blamiert, Potter."

„Wovon träumst du nachts?" Harry flog nach rechts und revanchierte sich für den Rempler von Malfoy, beide gingen in den Sturzflug.

„Und die beiden Sucher haben den Schnatz gesichtet. Malfoy und Potter im Sturzflug, das sieht eng aus. Und Weasley verwandelt! Sechzig zu einhundertzehn."

„Komm schon!", feuerte Harry seinen Feuerblitz in Gedanken an, der Schnatz wechselte die Richtung und flog in zickzack Linien nach oben. Harry und Malfoy zogen ihre Besen aus dem Sturzflug, dann spürte Harry einen harten Schmerz an seiner Schulter, ein Klatscher hatte ihn erwischt.

„Und Grillows Klatscher trifft! Potter kommt ins Trudeln."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte sich auf seinen Feuerblitz, er konnte Malfoy nicht gewinnen lassen. Der Schnatz wechselte erneut die Richtung und schoss nun auf die Tribünen zu, dann flog er nach unten und Harry verlor ihn aus den Augen. WAMM! Ein weiterer Klatscher traf ihn auf dieselbe Stelle an seiner Schulter. Harrys Augen fingen an zu tränen. Doch anscheinend hatten auch die Treiber der Gryffindors endlich ihre Schläger gefunden.

„Und ein Klatscher trifft Malfoy, sauber geschlagen von Kennedy Topsin! Damit ist der Schnatz wieder entwischt."

Wie Recht der doch hat, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, während das schmerzhafte Stechen in seiner Schulter kein bisschen besser wurde. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah, wie Ginny in einem atemberaubenden Sprint mit Katie den Quaffel hin und her warf, der Hüter der Slytherins, anscheind der Bruder dieser Uppish, flog abwechselnd nach links und rechts.

„Das scheint eine neue Taktik der Gryffindors zu sein, was für eine krasse Geschwindigkeit! Und Bell schießt, sie TRIFFT!"

Das Spiel wurde immer schneller, immer verrückter. Harry konnte den beiden Mädchen kaum noch folgen und so konzentrierte er sich wieder stärker auf die Schnatzsuche und lauschte nur noch dem Kommentar.

„Slytherin erhöht auf einhundertvierzig zu neunzig!"

Damit hatte Slytherin nun fünfzig Punkte Vorsprung, das war nichts. Wenn er jetzt den Schnatz fangen würde, dann hätten sie trotzdem gewonnen.

„Und Uppish verwandelt erneut! Was für ein klasse Spiel!"

Diesen Kommentar hörte Harry die nächste halbe Stunde noch sieben weitere Male. Mittlerweile hatten die Slytherins einen riesen Vorsprung, es stand zweihundert zu einhundert.

„Harry, fang verdammt noch mal schnell den Schnatz!", schrie Katie wütend, im nächsten Moment traf sie ein Klatscher. Sie ging zu Boden. Madam Hooch pfiff laut.

„Auszeit", sagte Katie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihr.

„Und das Gryffindor-Team erbittet eine Auszeit."

Harry flog zu den anderen, während Katie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Schulter zielte.

„Leute, was ist los mit euch? Wir haben einhundert Punkte Rückstand, Harry, wieso hast du den Schnatz noch nicht gefangen?! Konzentrier dich endlich aufs Spiel, ich hab gesehn, wie du dieser Uppish zuschaust."

„Wie bitte? Was mach ich? So ein Unsinn!"

„Hört auf zu streiten!", mischte sich Ginny ein, warf Harry aber einen fragenden Blick zu. „Lasst uns lieber zeigen, das unser Training nicht umsonst war."

Harry bewunderte sie für ihren Optimismus. Dann stieg die Mannschaft wieder auf die Besen und das Spiel ging weiter.

„Was für ein Zug, es scheint, als hätten die Gryffindors neuen Mut geschöpft, TOR!"

Doch dabei blieb es für die nächsten zehn Minuten, die Slytherins passten sich dem atemberaubend hohen Tempo der Gryffindors an und so wurde es für die Zuschauer immer schwieriger, dem Spiel zu folgen.

„TOR! Creak trifft, neuer Spielstand zweihundertvierzig zu einhundertzehn. So ein unglaubliches Spiel habe ich auf Hogwarts noch nicht gesehn!"

„Was nicht viel heißt, da du erst seit diesem Jahr hier bist", kam eine Stimme nahe dem Mikro des Kommentators. Das Publikum lachte. Und Harry erkannte endlich die Stimme, es war Ethan. Doch Harry blieb kaum Zeit darüber weiter nachzudenken, denn in seinem Augenwinkel glitzerte es auf einmal. Sofort zog er seinen Besen herum und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

„Und Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet, der Feuerblitz geht ab wie rosa Mopped!" Das Publikum lachte und Professor McGonagall warf Ethan einen ermahnenden Blick zu.

Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren, das Adrenalin schoss durch seine Venen. Vom Spielgeschehen bekam Harry nichts mehr mit, er nahm sich fest vor diesmal den Schnatz zu fangen. Er konnte Slytherin nicht gewinnen lassen. Der Schnatz zog in eine weite Kurve, Harry hinterher.

„Und Creak gibt ab zu Uppish, Weasley versperrt ihr den Weg, doch sie weicht aus und schießt, DRIN! Der Quaffel ist durch den Ring, Ron Weasley war noch mit den Fingerspitzen dran, schade. Und Potter und Malfoy jagen dem Schnatz hinterher."

Harry ging mit dem Schnatz in den Sturzflug, Malfoy neben sich. Der Schnatz glitzerte golden im Sonnenlicht, schoss auf den Rasen zu. Harry presste sich an den Besen, die Zuschauer standen auf.

„Malfoy gerät ins Trudeln, das ist Potters Chance!"

Harry verschwendete keine Sekunde um nach hinten zu blicken um zu schauen, was mit Malfoy passiert war.

„Topsin hat da super Arbeit geleistet, der Klatscher hat sein Ziel getroffen."

Der Boden kam immer näher, doch der Schnatz dachte nicht daran, zu wenden, er schoss weiter aufs Gras zu. Harry streckte den rechten Arm aus, den Schnatz zum Greifen bereit, nur noch sieben Meter über dem Boden, dann riss sich Harry mit aller Kraft aus dem Sturzflug, seine Hand schloss sich um den widerspenstigen, kleinen Ball, die Flügel schlugen verzweifelt gegen seine Handfläche. Er streckte die Faust nach oben und jubelte laut.

„Potter fängt den Schnatz, das Spiel ist aus!"

Harry flog auf Ginny zu, doch die schien sich überhaupt nicht zu freuen, sie flog zu Boden, Harry folgte ihr.

„Was ist los? Warum macht ihr solche Gesichter?", fragte Harry mit ungutem Gefühl, der Lärm von der Slytherintribüne verstärkte es.

„Wir haben verloren, das ist los!", antwortete Katie wütend. „Zweihundertsechzig zu zweihundertsiebzig." Es schien, als wäre Katie kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Aber- aber", stotterte Harry.

„Als du den Schnatz gefangen hast, hatte Uppish gerade zum zweihundertsiebzig zu einhundertzehn getroffen."

„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry, Hermine und Laura kamen runter aufs Spielfeld, beide mit traurigen Mienen. Colleen und Nancy, die Ersatzjägerin, kümmerten sich derweil um Katie. Das Team der Slytherins stolzierte vom Feld ohne die Gryffindors eines Blickes zu würdigen, während die restlichen Schüler das Quidditchstadion verließen.

-#-#-

„Wir haben wirklich gegen Slytherin verloren... Wir haben wirklich und wahrhaftig gegen Slyth-"

„RON! Hörst du jetzt endlich auf damit?", fuhr Hermine ihn an. Es war Sonntagabend, das gesamte Gryffindor-Team saß mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum, die Stimmung war, kurz gesagt, einfach mies. Kaum jemand sagte ein Wort, das ganze Haus schien in eine Art von unbrechbarer Lethargie verfallen zu sein.

Dass Gefühl, das Harry empfand, war ungemein drückend. Zwar machte ihm niemand Vorwürfe, weil er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, obwohl Gryffindor in diesem Moment nicht hätte gewinnen können, und Katie hatte sich auch anschließend bei ihm für ihren Wutausbruch entschuldigt, aber Harry fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig an dieser Niederlage.

„Musst du nicht dann zu Dumbledore, Harry?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ja, stimmt... Weißt du schon, wer neuer Zaubereiminister geworden ist?", fragte Harry, mehr um vom Thema Quidditch wegzukommen.

„Nein, morgen früh wird es bekanntgegeben, heute ist die anonyme Wahl, genau bis Mitternacht."

„Hmm... Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg zu Dumbledore."

* * *

Und? Ich würde mich riesig über **Reviews** freuen! Seid doch so nett, wenn ihr's gelesen habt, lasst mir ne Meinung da, bekomme ich keine Meinungen vergeht mir nämlich ziemlich die Lust am Schreiben, also bitte überwindet eure Faulheit, ich antworte auch:-) 

Fröhliche Grüße  
**TyBmaN**


	13. Absolut treu ergeben

Na? Noch Interesse? Nein? Macht nix, ich update jetzt trotzdem, beschwehren tut sich eh niemand, da die Faulheit ein Review zu verschicken alles andere überwiegt...  
**  
**Es gibt aber Ausnahmen, deren Faulheit so groß ist, wie mein Talent Chinesisch zu sprechen. Danke für die netten Reviews an **Shino4512**, **Anniratak:** Wie du siehst, schreib ich weiter ;-) danke für dein sehr guttuendes Lob! und **Hermine Potter:** Auch dir ein riesiges Dankeschön, gibt mir Mut weiterzumachen! ;-)

* * *

**Absolut treu ergeben**

Harry ging den Gang entlang, seine Laune ließ eindeutig zu wünschen übrig. Den Blick auf den kalten Steinboden geheftet trat er auf den Wasserspeier zu.

„_Zitroneneis_", sagte Harry tonlos. Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und Harry stieg die Wendeltreppe nach oben zu Dumbledores Büro. Oben angekommen klopfte er fest gegen die Tür.

„Herein", hörte er die dumpfe Stimme von Dumbledore und betrat das Büro.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, er sah erschöpft aus, doch lächelte Harry freundlich zu. Dann deutete er mit der rechten Hand auf einen Stuhl und Harry setzte sich, die Porträts beäugten ihn neugierig.

„Guten Abend, Harry. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut?", fragte Dumbledore nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens.

„Ja, Professor."

„Wie du feststellen wirst, gibt es für Gryffindor noch eine sehr reelle Chance, den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen." Dumbledore lächelte, als Harry ihn ansah. „Ich habe es dir angesehen, dein Blick spricht Bände. Doch nun lass uns das Thema wechseln, ich denke Quidditch ist gänzlich das falsche heute Abend. Hast du dir schon überlegt, was der Grund gewesen sein könnte, warum ich dich letztes Wochenende versetzen musste?"

Harry überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Na ja, ja, ich habe mit Hermine und Ron darüber gesprochen. Sie haben geschrieben, dass ich dem Orden die Daumen drücken soll, also denke ich, hat es was mit dem Orden des Phoenix zutun."

„Korrekt. Die ganze Geschichte ist ziemlich kompliziert, Harry. Du weißt, dass morgen Früh der neue Minister oder die Ministerin bekannt gegeben wird." Harry nickte. „Nun, wir wussten, das Voldemort einen eigenen Kandidaten ins Rennen geschickt hat und wie du dir denken kannst, hat uns das mehr als beunruhigt. An dem Abend, an dem wir beide uns eigentlich treffen wollten, um dein Training zu beginnen, berichtete mir Professor Snape etwas, das mich noch mehr beunruhigte. Du wirst zu gegebener Zeit erfahren, was das war. Doch nun zurück zum eigentlichen Grund. Dieser Kandidat, den Voldemort in die Ministerwahl geschickt hat ist, wie du dir denken kannst, ein Todesser und ihm, wie wir feststellen mussten, völlig ergeben."

Harry wusste nicht, worauf Dumbledore hinauswollte.

„Der Orden hat an diesem Abend unter anderem Versucht, diesen Kandidaten und die Familie umzustimmen, um auf die Seite des Ordens zu wechseln. Doch leider hatten wir keinen Erfolg. Dabei kam es auch zum Kampf, Hestia Jones ist zur Zeit im St. Mungo, befindet sich aber auf dem Weg der Besserung. Wir stellen uns darauf ein, dass morgen früh die Zaubereigemeinschaft eine Ministerin bekommt, die ihre Befehle von Voldemort entgegen nimmt."

„Oh", machte Harry nur.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du bist dir der Schwere dieser Tatsache bewusst."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry nach einer Pause. „Und was passiert jetzt?"

„Vorerst können wir rein garnichts tun. Es ist zu spät, auf die Vernunft zu hoffen, wir können nur Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. Der Orden konnte zum Glück einige hochrangige Ministeriumsangestellte auf die Seite des Ordens bringen. Wir rechnen alle damit, das spätestens gegen Ende des Monats das Zaubereigefängnis Askaban endgültig fallen wird. Aus diesem Grund habe ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Schlosses jetzt schon weiter verschärft, außerdem soll Hogsmead nun ähnliche Schutzbanne erhalten."

„Sie meinen, Malfoy und die anderen Todesser kommen wieder frei?"

„Es sieht danach aus, Harry. Aus diesem Grunde möchte ich dich um ein Versprechen bitten."

„Ich habe nicht vor, dieser - dieser Frau hinterher zu jagen, Professor. Sie wird anders für Sirius' Tod büßen", unterbrach Harry Dumbledore, bevor dieser weiterreden konnte.

„Dann entschuldige Harry. Nun, da wir das geklärt haben, möchte ich deine Okklumentik testen, dem eigentlichen Grund für unseres Treffen. Ich hoffe doch, du und Miss Hopkin haben die Zeit sinnvoll genutzt."

Dumbledore stand auf, und Harry wusste, was ihm bevorstand. Dumbledore würde es genauso machen, wie Snape. Schnell versuchte er, sich von allen Gedanken zu lösen, während der Schulleiter um seinen Schreibtisch kam und sich dann vor Harry stellte.

„Bei drei, Harry. Eins. Zwei. _Legilimens!_" Der Zauber traf Harry eher, als er damit gerechnet hatte. In verschommenen Schlieren konnte er Dumbledore vor sich stehen sehen, den Zauberstab erhoben, doch im Hintergrund hörte eine Stimme lachen. Dumbledores Kontur wurde schwächer, dafür das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge stärker. Es war Ginny, die da lachte. Dumbledore wurde wieder schärfer, dann hörte es schlagartig auf. Harry zitterte, doch war nicht auf den Fußboden gefallen, wie es im vorherigen Schuljahr in Snapes Kerker der Fall gewesen war. Der Schulleiter musterte ihn.

„Nun, das war nicht schlecht, Harry. Wenn du soweit bist, versuchen wir es noch einmal mit dem Zauber, dann möchte ich etwas anderes versuchen."

Harry versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore sich zurückhielt, bei Snape war er sich sicher, das dieser immer die volle Kraft in den Zauber gelegt hatte. Er atmete noch einmal kräftig durch, dann stellte er sich aufrecht hin. „Okay, Professor."

„Ich möchte, dass du versuchst, dich zu verteidigen, Harry. _Legilimens!_"

Wieder traf der Zauber Harry vollkommen unerwartet, eine Moment lang ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, dann verschwamm auch schon seine Sicht und Bilder von längst vergessenen Erinnerungen liefen vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Dann hörte er die Stimme Dumbledores.

„Harry, du wehrst dich nicht. Du lässt es einfach geschehen. Kämpfe!"

Die Worte drangen dumpf zu ihm heran, er spürte, wie seine Beine einknickten, der Erinnerungsstrom lies nicht nach. Harry wurde ohnmächtig.

Wenige Augenblicke später schlug Harry die Augen auf und versuchte sich hochzuraffen.

„Ich denke, du hast bemerkt, das ich die Kraft des Zaubers erhöht habe, Harry. Du bist kein hoffnungsloser Fall, ich denke mit weiterem Training können wir deiner Okklumentik bald trauen. Das einzige was dir noch fehlt ist, dass du mir vorhin beide Male zu sehr vertraut hast. Beide Male hast du darauf gewartet, dass ich den Zauber dann anwende, wann ich es dir gesagt habe. Doch du musst lernen, dass Voldemort dir nie sagen wird, wann er Legilimentik anwendet, das heißt du musst _immer_ gewappnet sein."

„Ja, Professor, ich habs verstanden."

„Sehr gut, Harry, dann setzen wir uns wieder. Ich möchte noch etwas mit dir austesten."

Harry fühlte sich wacklig, doch er konnte spüren, dass die tägliche Trankeinnahme ihm dabei half, die Angriffe auf seinen Geist zu überstehen. Und ihm fiel eben auf, dass alle Erinnerungen, die vor seinem inneren Auge abgelaufen waren, keine schrecklichen, schmerzvollen Erinnerungen waren, wie es bei Snapes Unterricht der Fall war.

„Professor Snape hat dir vorheriges Jahr erklärt, das bei der Legilimentik der Blickkontakt äußerst wichtig ist. Er hat mir vor kurzem von etwas berichtet, wovon du selbst wohl nichts mitbekommen hast. Ich habe dir vorhin das mit der Ministerwahl erzählt. Eine Information, die nicht überlebenswichtig ist und somit auch nicht unbedingt streng geheim gehalten werden muss. Doch ich habe dir noch etwas anderes erzählt, zumindest angeschnitten. Ich werde nun meine Erinnerung daran in das Denkarium ablegen und dann möchte ich versuchen, an diese Information, die in deinem Kopf noch drin steckt, per Legilimentik heranzukommen, während du versuchst, die Information vor mir zu verstecken."

Dumbledore stand auf und öffnete einen der Schränke. Er führte den Zauberstab an die Schläfe und zog in einem milchig trüben Faden die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf, dann legte er sie im Denkarium ab, stellte dieses zurück in den Schrank und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Harry selbst wusste nicht, auf welche Information Dumbledore anspielte.

Er blickte Harry ohne irgendein Wort zu verlieren in die Augen, Harry schaute zurück. Er spürte nichts.

„Wie schätzt du die Chancen ein, dass Slytherin den Quidditchpokal gewinnen wird, Harry?"

Harry sah Dumbledore verwirrt und verwundert zugleich an.

„Ähm... Na ja...", Harry wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte. „Ich denke sie haben eine sehr große Chance, sie haben gut gespielt gegen uns und- ", Harry unterbrach sich, er spürte wie etwas mit aller Macht auf seine Stirn drückte. Sofort hörte es auf. „ Und werden gegen Hufflepuff wohl auch keine Schwierigkeiten haben, den- denke ich."

„Du glaubst also, das ihr sie nicht mehr überholen könnt?"

„Doch", er hielt inne, „Ich denke schon, wir haben ein genauso gutes Team", antwortete Harry, es strengte ihn an, seine Gedanken einzig und allein auf Quidditch zu konzentrieren.

„Wie läuft der Unterricht bei Professor Kilton, findest du, sie ist eine gute Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin?", wechselte Dumbledore abrupt das Thema. Nun hatte er ihn. Was zum Troll sollte Harry darauf antworten?

„Ähm... Also, sie ist eine ordentliche Lehrerin. Wir lernen viel, im Gegensatz zum Unterricht bei Umbridge."

„Was keine große Kunst ist", sagte Dumbledore, die blauen Augen funkelnd. Genau das wollte Harry gerade eben sagen, wenn auch anders formuliert.

„Ja. Ja, ich glaub schon." Harry rutsche nervös auf dem Stuhl herum. Dumbledore brach den Blickkontakt ab. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel. Harry fragte sich ob Dumbledore nach etwas bestimmten schaute. Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke, so unauffällig wie möglich, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„_Legilimens!_"

„_Protego!_"

Die beiden Zauber trafen sich auf halbem Wege und hoben sich selber auf, es krachte und blitze laut. Das eine Gerät auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch fiel herunter und zerbarst in tausende Splitter. Der Stuhl auf dem Harry eben noch gesessen hatte und dann von eben diesem aufgesprungen war, kippte nach hinten um. Dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Es war mucksmäuschen Still im Büro des Schulleiters. Harry stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte zu Dumbledore, der ebenfalls regungslos zurückblickte.

Dann fing er an zu lächeln und klatschte in die Hände. Fawkes, der Phoenix, erschrak.

„Sehr gut, Harry." Dumbledore ging zu dem Schrank mit dem Denkarium und setzte die Erinnerung wieder in seinen Kopf. „Du hast dich nicht ablenken lassen und du hast am Ende gut reagiert. Ich bin sehr froh darüber." Dumbledore flüsterte kaum hörbar _Reparo_ und das zersplitterte Gerät fügte sich wieder zusammen.

Harry kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. „Sie haben mich zweimal überrascht."

„Und genau das ist es, was wir in unserer nächsten Stunde üben werden, das Duellieren. Allerdings nicht in diesem Büro und auch nicht hier im Schloss. Nein, dazu habe ich einen anderen Ort ausgewählt. Du wirst lernen zu agieren, nicht nur zu reagieren, den Zufallsmoment zu nutzen, um deinen Gegner zu überraschen. Doch nun, denke ich reicht es für heute. Dein Bett ruft und meins auch." Er lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Harry, und einen guten Start in die nächste Schulwoche." Sein Blick wurde ernster. „Du kannst Hermine und Ronald davon erzählen, was morgen passieren wird."

„Ja, danke. Gute Nacht, Professor." Harry hob den Stuhl auf und dann verließ er das Büro. Dieser Abend hatte ein ruckartiges Ende genommen. Er wusste nicht, worüber er zuerst nachdenken sollte, sein Kopf schwirrte ihm. In seinen Beinen merkte er ein leichtes Zwicken.

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, saßen nur noch Ginny, Laura, Hermine und Ron vor dem knisternden Feuer. Ganz in einer Ecke unterhielten sich noch ein paar Siebtklässler, wie Harry dann erkannte, doch ansonsten war der Raum leer.

-#-#-

„Devoty wird Ministerin."

Vier Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig um und starrten Harry an. Er ging zum Sofa und ließ sich hineinplumpsen.

„Was hast du gesagt, Harry?", fragte ihn Hermine verwirrt.

„Devoty wird Ministerin, Dumbledore hats mir vorhin erzählt. Voldemort-", Ron zuckte kurz, „_Voldemort_ hat sie unter seinen Fittichen, die ganze Familie, alles Todesser, der Orden hat versucht, sie umzustimmen, aber es hat nicht geklappt", erklärte Harry tonlos.

Hermine stöhnte, Ginny machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch. „Das ist nicht gut, garnicht gut", flüsterte Hermine vor sich hin.

„Dumbledore hat gemeint, das Askaban spätestens Ende des Monats fallen wird", erzählte Harry weiter, „also dürfte unser Hogsmeade-Besuch nächstes Wochenende der letzte sein."

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der fünf etwas, jeder hing seinen eigenen, trüben Gedanken nach.

„Nehmts mir nicht übel, aber ich geh ins Bett", sagte Harry und stand auf. Er wünschte Ginny eine gute Nacht und stieg dann die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen. Schon wieder hatte Voldemort eines seiner Ziele erreicht, schon wieder seine Macht gestärkt und wieder konnte Harry nur tatenlos zusehn...

-#-#-

_Jetzt wird aufgeräumt_

_Die britische Zaubergemeinschaft hat einen neuen Minister. Genauer gesagt einer Ministerin. _Malvina Devoty _führt absofort das ehrenvolle Amt der Ministerin für Zauberei. In einem spannenden Wahlkampf vergangene Nacht setzte sich die neunundvierzigjährige am Ende deutlich gegen ihre männlichen Mitkonkurrenten durch.  
_

„Für die Magische Gesellschaft brechen nun neue Zeiten an",_ so Devoty in ihrer ersten Rede. _„Säubern wir die Ecken in denen der Verfall und Missstand eingehalten hat, befreien wir die Gesellschaft von unnötigem Abfall und rücken die echten Hexen und Zauberer in ihr verdientes Licht."

_Bereits in der Nacht handelte die frisch gewählte Ministerin und suspendierte die gesamte Führung der Auroren. Kritische Stimmen wurden laut, doch Devoty verteidigte ihre Entscheidung damit, dass ihrer Meinung nach viel zu lasch bisher bei Vergehen gegen die Gesetze vorgegangen sei. Die Fortsetzung dieses Artikels lesen Sie auf den Seiten acht und neun._

Hermine klappte mit saurer Miene den Tagespropheten zu und blickte hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch.

„Meint ihr, sie ist eine?"

„Wer?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

Harry und Ron antworteten Hermine zugleich, Ron folgte Hermines Blick und dann wusste auch er wen sie meinte.

„Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, bei der Familie oder? Ich mein, schau sie dir an", meinte Ron mit vollem Mund und biss ein weiteres Mal von seinem Brötchen ab. Hermine hob ihre Augenbraue dann wandte sie sich Harry zu.

Der restliche Tag zog an Harry wie ein verregneter Sonntag vorbei, im Unterricht hörte er meist nur mit einem Ohr zu und auch Hermine schien des öfteren ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Einzig Ron benahm sich wie immer. In Zaubertränke schaffte er es, sich von Snape zwanzig Punkte abziehen zu lassen, weil er Lauras Kessel umgestoßen hatte und am Ende des Unterrichts handelte er sich eine Predigt von Professor McGonagall ein, weil er statt ihrem Unterricht zu folgen, es vorzog mit Laura Zauberschnipp-Schnapp zu spielen.

„Sie beiden sitzen das nächste Mal weit auseinander, Weasley, ich möchte dass Sie sich vorn hinsetzen, Miss Hopkin, Sie bleiben neben Miss Granger. Und wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal in meinem Unterricht lächerliche Spielchen zu spielen."

„Ich weiß nicht was die hat, Zauberschnipp-Schnapp ist kein lächerliches Spiel, oder Ron?", meinte Laura zu den anderen dreien, als sie sich auf zu Mittagessen machten.

„Hmm", brummte Ron.

Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse oder Punktabzüge schafften es Ron und Harry am späten Nachmittag zum Quiddtichtraining. Katie wusste ihrer Mannschaft einzuheizen und so blieb Harry nachher nichts weiter übrig, als sich erschöpft in seine Kissen fallen zu lassen.

-#-#-

„Mein Lord, das Festessen ist angerichtet."

Eine kriecherische Stimme holte ihn aus seinem zufriedenen Dahinstarren. Er hatte es wieder mal geschafft, er hatte nun die volle Macht. Seine Todesserin war nun Ministerin, alles hatte so funktioniert, wie geplant, selbst der alte Narr Dumbledore konnte nichts mehr tun. Wenn jetzt noch McJugson hinbekommen wür-

„Malvina ist eingetroffen, mein Lord, wir warten nur noch auf Sie", unterbrach Pettigrew erneut die Gedanken Voldemorts.

„Ist gut, Wurmschwanz, wie viele sind gekommen um unseren Triumph zu feiern?"

„Alle", antwortete Wurmschwanz knapp und wich dem Blick Voldemorts aus, er verließ den Raum, der Dunkle Lord folgte ihm kurz darauf.

„Meine getreuen Todesser", Voldemort sprach zu einer Gruppe Menschen, verhüllt in schwarzen Kutten, ihr Gesicht aber nicht verborgen hinter Masken. „Wieder haben wir einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht. Malvina Devoty", Voldemort richtete den Blick auf eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren, ihr Gesicht glühte vor Stolz, „Du hast die ehrenvolle Aufgabe bekommen und angenommen, das Amt des Ministers für Magie und Zauberei zu führen, du hast mir, dem größten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten, die ewige Treue geschworen, hast geschworen jedem Befehle meinerseits nicht zu widersprechen. Ziehe deinen Zauberstab und schwöre es hier vor allen Anwesenden. Wirst du den Dunklen Lord verraten, so wird nicht nur dein Leben, sondern das Leben deiner Familie ausgelöscht, die Seelen der Devoties werden deinem Lord überschrieben, verrätst du ihn."

Die Frau stand auf und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie wiederholte die Worte Voldemorts und schwor ihm die ewige Treue vor allen Todessern. Voldemort erhob den Kelch und die Todesser stießen auf ihren Erfolg gegen das Unreine an.

-#-#-

Während in einem unauffindbaren Haus in der Nähe Little Hangletons der Triumph über den verhassten Orden des Phoenix und den Rest der unwürdigen Zaubereigemeinschaft gefeiert wurde, hatte Harry in Hogwarts einen seltsamen Traum nach dem nächsten. Laura und Ron spielten Zauberschnipp-Schnapp, er schaute den beiden grinsend zu, bis McGonagall mit bösem Blick vor ihm stand. Die Szenerie wechselte, Harry kämpfte sich einen Berg hoch, es war Dunkel und der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, die Dunkelheit wickelte ihn ein, umschloss ihn gänzlich.

Ein zerknitterter Hauself, wahrscheinlich schon so alt, dass er nicht mehr alles mitbekam, rannte in der Dunkelheit vor ihm her. Wedelte mit irgendetwas in der rechten Hand und rief immer wieder mit geheimnisvoller Stimme: „Es ist gut versteckt, ich habe es, Harry Potter muss es nur finden."

Immer und immer wieder rief der Hauself diesen Satz, rannte in die schiere Unendlichkeit und Harry bekam ihn einfach nicht ein...

* * *

Kommt schon, und wenn ihr mir Beleidigungen schickt! Ich hätte so gern mehr Feedback:-) Das ihr diesem Hundeblick immer wieder so kalt begegnen könnt 


	14. Alvar der Hauself

Ja das letzte Update ist sehr lang her und das weiß ich auch. Gründe gibt es viele, die Schreiblust fehlte, zu wenig Zeit ja und natürlich keine Reviews die einem die Schreiblust wiederbringen. An dieser Stelle an** Hermine Potter **ein Dankeschön für ihr Review (dem einzigen!). Da ich aber hier nicht rumheulen möchte, da das eh nichts bringt, lange Rede kurzer Sinn:

_Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 14 :-) _**  
**

* * *

**_Rückblick auf das letzte Kapitel..._**

Während in einem unauffindbaren Haus in der Nähe Little Hangletons der Triumph über den verhassten Orden des Phoenix und den Rest der unwürdigen Zaubereigemeinschaft gefeiert wurde, hatte Harry in Hogwarts einen seltsamen Traum nach dem nächsten. Laura und Ron spielten Zauberschnipp-Schnapp, er schaute den beiden grinsend zu, bis McGonagall mit bösem Blick vor ihm stand. Die Szenerie wechselte, Harry kämpfte sich einen Berg hoch, es war Dunkel und der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, die Dunkelheit wickelte ihn ein, umschloss ihn gänzlich.

Ein zerknitterter Hauself, wahrscheinlich schon so alt, dass er nicht mehr alles mitbekam, rannte in der Dunkelheit vor ihm her. Wedelte mit irgendetwas in der rechten Hand und rief immer wieder mit geheimnisvoller Stimme: „Es ist gut versteckt, ich habe es, Harry Potter muss es nur finden."

Immer und immer wieder rief der Hauself diesen Satz, rannte in die schiere Unendlichkeit und Harry bekam ihn einfach nicht ein...

* * *

**Alvar der Hauself**

Ein Blitz erhellte die hügelige Landschaft, das Wetter spielte verrückt. Eine Donnerwelle rollte über die Berge Schottlands hinweg, es regnete in Strömen. Das Wasser bahnte sich seinen Weg durch jede Ritze, jeden Spalt, die Gullideckel der Kanalisation konnten die Wassermassen nicht mehr aufnehmen und liefen über. Braunes, schmutziges Regenwasser lief zentimeterhoch die Straße hinab. Das alte Haus, das einzige auf diesem verlassenen Fleck, lief mit Wasser voll. Jugendliche aus dem nicht weit entfernten Nachbardorf hatten sich erst letzte Nacht hier getroffen um ihrer Zerstörungswut nachzugehen.

Die robuste alte Holztür hatte ihre besten Tage hinter sich gelassen, die ganze untere rechte Ecke war zersplittert und zerhackt, auf der Treppenstufe lag ein Brecheisen, verrostet und schmutzig. Fensterläden wurden vom Wind gegen die Hauswand geschlagen, doch das Knallen ging im Heulen des Windes und im rollenden Donner unter. Fensterscherben schwammen in der braunen Masse davon. Doch der Rest dieses alten Hauses war noch sehr gut erhalten.

Im zweiten Stockwerk, die Jugendlichen hatten es nicht geschafft durch die zweite Tür zu brechen, irgendetwas schien diese Tür unzerstörbar zu machen, brannte eine Kerze langsam herunter. Das Wachs tropfte sachte und zerfloss auf dem Tisch, wurde fest.

Wieder flackerte ein greller Blitz auf, wieder folgte ein ohrenbetäubender Donner. Das kleine Wesen in dem alten Knautschsessel, der links vom Fenster stand, zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hasste dieses Wetter. Hasste diesen Ort, dieses Zimmer und hasste es noch viel mehr, nicht mehr für seinen ermordeten Meister tun zu können, nie wieder etwas für ihn tun zu können.

Die Zauberer waren schrecklich und doch gab es Ausnahmen. Sein Meister hatte ihn immer gut behandelt, hatte ihm immer Respekt gezollt, er nahm gerne Befehle von seinem alten Meister entgegen. Seinen letzten Befehl hatte der Meister unter Qualen ihm entgegen gesprochen, ihm schien es viel wichtiger zu sein, das er diesen Befehl ausführen würde, als sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Mit Grauen erinnerte sich das kleine Wesen an diese, fast genauso hässliche Gewitternacht...

„Alvar, ich werde verfolgt. Dieses Haus ist nicht sicher, nicht mehr. Verstecke es! Du weißt, wie du das Zimmer unzugänglich machen kannst, verhindere das der Dunkle Lord auch dieses Artefakt in seine Finger bekommt."

Er hatte es nicht verhindern können, das diese Leute das Messer und die Bücher fanden, aber er hatte es verhindern können, sich zu offenbaren und dass diese Leute das Messer und die Bücher mitnehmen konnten. Und nun hauste er hier in diesem Zimmer, dem einzig sicheren Ort für sich und die so wertvollen Gegenstände. Jugendliche Muggelkinder machten sich einen Spaß daraus, das Haus seines Herren zu demolieren, die Handlanger des Dunklen Lords stromerten immer wieder um das Haus.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach das machen, was sein Meister in einem seiner letzten Einträge in sein Tagebuch geschrieben hatte: _„Finde Harry Potter und übergib ihm die Bücher und das Messer."_

Er wusste genau, wo dieser Potter-Junge sich aufhielt, in Hogwarts, dem nunmehr einzigen Ort an dem so viele Hauselfen auf einem Fleck den Zauberern dienten, respektvoll behandelt wurden und lebten.

Sollte er wirklich das alte Haus seines Meisters verlassen? Das unauffindbare Zimmer aufgeben und die Gegenstände für die sein Meister bereit war zu sterben, diesem Potter-Jungen übergeben?

Alvar der Hauself hatte sich entschieden. Er löschte die fast heruntergebrannte Kerze, und legte sich ein letztes Mal in dieses Bett zum Schlafen.

-#-#-

„Morgen", brummte Ron Harry zu. Harry selbst nickte nur und hätte am liebsten weiter geschlafen. Diese Nacht war alles andere als angenehm, sein Kopf schwirrte ihm von verrückten Träumen, er hätte schwören können, immer noch diesem komischen Elfen hinterher zu rennen.

Wie ein Hund schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf um das Bild endgültig aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden hinunter zum Frühstück und nahmen dann den fordernden Schultag in Angriff.

Die nächsten Tage war es immer dasselbe, früh aufstehen, frühstücken, Unterricht, mittagessen, den Nachmittagsunterricht über sich ergehen lassen und wieder im Gryffindor-Turm den lästigen Berg an Hausaufgaben abtragen. Doch einen Lichtblick gab es für Harry und die anderen, am Wochenende würden sie dem öden Schulalltag für einen Nachmittag entrinnen können, das Hogsmeadwochenende stand an.

„Was meint ihr, wird das unser letztes Hogsmeadwochenende?", fragte Harry Hermine und Ron, die drei saßen in der Bibliothek und bearbeiteten einen Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall, wobei eigentlich nur Harry und Ron arbeiteten, Hermine las den Tagespropheten und gab immer mal wieder den verzweifelten Bitten der beiden um Hilfe nach.

„Schon möglich, immerhin meinte Dumbledore, das Askaban bald fallen wird. Ich wills mir eigentlich garnicht vorstellen, wenn Malfoys Vater und Konsorten wieder frei rumrennen." Ron machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und Harry nickte.

„HA!", machte Hermine plötzlich, sowohl Ron als auch Harry zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Umbridge wurde angeklagt!" Hermines Stimme war voller Genugtuung.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, sie wurde angeklagt, wegen krummer Machenschaften und ihren Methoden letztes Jahr Hogwarts zu führen, hier steht, das mehrere Eltern von Hogwartsschülern im Ministerium sturmgelaufen sind. Wenigstens etwas Gerechtigkeit."

„Und du meinst mit Devoty als Ministerin wird sie tatsächlich verurteilt?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Ja, ich glaube schon, immerhin ist Madam Bones, Susans Mutter, verantwortlich für den Prozess."

„Hermine? Stimmt das so?" Ron hielt ihr seinen fertigen Aufsatz hin, mit hoffnungsvollem Blick, Hermine überflog ihn kurz.

„Ja, geht so in Ordnung, gehen wir hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Die drei machten sich auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Rausgehen war das Wetter die letzten Tage einfach viel zu mies, seit zwei Tagen regnete es ununterbrochen in Strömen. Katie Bell allerdings hielt das nicht davon ab, mit ihrem Team weiter Quidditch zu trainieren.

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, entdeckte er Ginny neben Colleen sitzen, scheinbar ziemlich gelangweilt.

„Na?"

„Selber na!", antwortete Ginny grinsend. „Bist du gekommen um mich zu unterhalten?"

„Ja natürlich! Harry Potter, Ihr Clown für jeden Anlass, stets zu Diensten, Mylady." Harry verbeugte sich und lies sich neben sie auf den Sessel fallen.

„Hast du schon gehört? Angeblich hat Laura bei McGonagall nachgefragt, ob sie sich nachträglich ein Haustier halten darf." Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund grinste Ginny. Harry sah sie fragend an. „Eine Schlange." Ginny lachte los.

„Eine Schlange... Sie spinnt."

„Japp", lachte Ginny. Colleen hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten.

„Aber McGonagall hat ihr diese Idee schnell wieder ausgetrieben", kicherte sie. „Sie hat ihr vorgeschlagen, lieber ein Meerschweinchen zu halten." Beide Mädchen lachten.

-#-#-

Die Sonne schickte vereinzelt Strahlen durch das verdreckte Fenster, der aufgewirbelte Staub tanzte im Licht, dann öffnete jemand das Fenster. Ein letztes Mal blickte Alvar der Hauself aus dem zweiten Stock des Anwesens seines verstorbenen Meisters. Er würde diesen Ort verlassen, würde den Potter-Jungen suchen und ihm die Gegenstände übergeben. Dann würde er sich auf die Reise machen.

Er wusste nicht, was ihm auf seinem Weg alles begegnen würde, er wusste nicht, ob das Haus von den Todessern des Dunklen Lords bewacht wurde. Doch es würde kein Problem für ihn sein, diesen niederträchtigen Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sein gesamtes Hab und Gut, die Bücher und das Messer, er hatte nun alles beisammen. Mit einem mechanischen Klicken öffnete sich die Tür des unzugänglichen Zimmers und der Hauself trat auf den schmutzigen Flur. Ein letztes Mal im alten Zimmer seines Meisters stehend apparierte der Hauself davon.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu hinterlassen landete Alvar im einzigen Dorf Großbritanniens in dem ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer lebten – Hogsmead.

Für die nächsten zwei Tage sollte sein Zuhause das gespenstische alte Haus sein, dass vom Rest der Bewohner des Dorfes gemieden wurde wie sonst nichts, die Heulende Hütte. Doch wie sollte der Hauself herausbekommen, wann die Hogwartsschüler nach Hogsmeade durften? Er hatte seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu anderen Elfen. Sollte er es doch wagen direkt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren?

Erst einmal aber musste er die Bücher und das Messer sichern. Wenn er es die ganze Zeit mit sich herumtragen würde, wäre er eine leichte Beute für die Handlanger des Dunklen Lords. Er würde bis Mitternacht warten, dann würde er sich auf nach Hogwarts machen, im Schutz der Dunkelheit, ja, das ist der beste Plan.

Alvar nutzte seine Magie und sicherte die Heulende Hütte vorübergehend gegen fremden, unerwünschten Besuch, er kannte einige der magischen Kniffe der alten Elfen.

In der Küche von Hogwarts herrschte wenig Betrieb, nur vereinzelt wuselte ein Hauself durch den langgezogenen Raum, in der Hand ein Geschirrtuch oder Besteck. Wer schlau war, hatte die Arbeit direkt nach dem Abendessen getan und konnte sich jetzt geruhsam in sein Bett legen, jedenfalls so lang bis alle Schüler Hogwarts in ihren eigenen Betten waren und schliefen.

Dann nämlich wurde es für die Hauselfen von Hogwarts Zeit, die Gemeinschaftsräume auf Vordermann zu bringen, den besten Hauselfen erkannte man natürlich daran, dass es garnicht auffiel, das jede Nacht verschiedenste Papierrester oder Pergamentfetzen aufgeräumt wurden. Nein, für jeden Schüler sollte es etwas Selbstverständliches sein, jeden Morgen einen gesäuberten Gemeinschaftsraum vorzufinden.

Allerdings gab es Ausnahmen. Dobby dachte an Harry Potters beste Freundin: Hermine Granger. Dieses Mädchen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle anderen Hauselfen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht mehr betreten wollten, weil sie Wollhüte und Handschuhe auslegte, getarnt als Abfall. Doch Dobby wusste, das diese Hermine Granger nichts Böses im Schilde führte. Nein, im Gegenteil, dieses Mädchen zeigte auf ihre Art und Weise ihren Dank für einen sauberen Gemeinschaftsraum auch wenn dieser Dank etwas abgedreht war...

Dobby lief in Gedanken versunken durch die Küche, putzte denselben Kelch schon seit fast zehn Minuten, dann stellte er ihn in einen der Schränke, drehte sich um und erschrak. Vor ihm stand ein fremder Hauself. Er trug fein säuberlich geputze schwarze Schuhe und die typische Kleidung eines Bediensteten.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Alvar, letzter Hauself im Hause Slughorn, mit Wohlwollen und Stolz jeden Wunsch erfüllt, angenehm." Der fremde Hauself verbeugte sich vor Dobby.

„Ich bin Dobby. Dobby der Hauself. Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Schüler, ich habe etwas im Auftrag meines Meisters zu übergeben, können Sie mir helfen, Dobby?"

„Dobby würde dem Fremden gerne helfen, ist aber misstrauisch. Um welchen Schüler handelt es sich?"

„Es geht um Harry Potter."

Dobbys Augen wurden groß. „Oho! Dobby weiß nicht, ob er Alvar trauen kann. Es gibt viele die Harry Potter schaden wollen, verstehen Sie? Und Dobby kann es nicht verantworten das Harry Potter etwas passiert. Harry Potter ist ein großartiger Zauberer."

„Alvar hat weder die Absicht Harry Potter schaden zu wollen, noch möchte er bestreiten, wie großartig er ist. Alvar möchte einzig dem letzten Befehl seines Herrens nachgehen. Führt Dobby Alvar nun zu Harry Potter?"

Das Gespräch der beiden Hauselfen in der Küche von Hogwarts wurde von den anderen Hauselfen nicht beachtet. Dobby überlegte ob er diesem fremden Elfen trauen konnte.

„Dobby wird Alvar helfen. Aber nicht mehr heute, Harry Potter braucht seinen Schlaf, wie alle anderen Schüler, er schlägt Alvar vor, sich mit Harry Potter am Wochenende zu treffen. Dobby wird Harry Potter bescheid geben."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Dobby", antwortete Alvar erleichtert. „Alvar wird Freitagnacht um genau diese Zeit wieder hier erscheinen und hofft, das Dobby Erfolg hat."

„Dobby wird Erfolg haben und wünscht Alvar jetzt eine gute Nacht."

Dobby verbeugte sich höflich und auch Alvar verneigte sich. Der fremde Hauself verließ die Küche, ungesehn von anderen und Dobby ging seiner weiteren Arbeit nach...

-#-#-

Die Große Halle war nur zum Teil gefüllt, was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass es Samstag war und die meisten der Schüler diesen Tag nutzten um kräftig auszuschlafen. Doch weder Harry, Ron oder Hermine hatten lang schlafen können. Heute würde es nach Hogsmead gehen. Mit einem zufriedenen Blick an die Decke der Großen Halle biss Harry von seinem Brötchen ab, die Sonne schien und der Himmel war seit Tagen mal wieder klar und Wolkenlos. Es würde ein angenehmer Herbsttag zu werden, wie gemacht für einen Ausflug.

Während vereinzelt Schüler die Halle betraten oder verließen, ließ Harry seinen Blick träumend schweifen und blieb bei den Slytherins hängen. Diese Uppish hatte tatsächlich einen Bruder und anscheinend schienen die zwei sich sehr gut zu verstehen. Ihm fiel auf, dass die beiden sich von Malfoy und den anderen Todesserkindern meist fern hielten. Lautes Flügelrascheln zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit weg vom Tisch der Slytherins – die Post wurde geliefert.

In sanften Spiralen kamen genau drei verschiedene Eulen auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zugeflogen, die eine visierte Hermines Orangensaftglas an (mit Bravour umgestoßen…), die andere landete mit einem Fuß auf Rons Käsebrötchen und die dritte Eule ließ ihren Brief über Harry fallen und flog geradewegs wieder hinaus aus der Großen Halle. Geschickt fing Harry den Brief auf und schaute nach ob ein Absender draufstand – nichts.

Hermine gab der Eule die Bezahlung für den Tagespropheten und Ron durchbrach das Wachssiegel auf seinem Briefumschlag und entfaltete den Brief. Harry tat es ihm nach und fing an zu lesen, die Verwunderung stieg von Zeile zu Zeile.

_Sehr geehrter Harry Potter,_

_Sie werden sich fragen, von wem dieser Brief ist, Sie werden sich fragen ob sie dem Absender trauen können. Ich möchte Ihnen gleich zu Anfang versichern, dass sie mir trauen können. Der Hauself Dobby hat mir versichert Ihnen diesen Brief zukommen zu lassen. Aus Gründen der Sicherheit und der Vorsicht die mir mein Meister seit jeher beigebracht hat, kann ich meinen Namen hier nicht erwähnen. Ich möchte Sie bitten sich mit mir zu treffen, Dobby sagte mir, dass die Schüler heute nach Hogsmead dürfen._

_Bitte kommen Sie gegen fünfzehn Uhr zur Seitenstraße beim Eberkopf und achten Sie auf ein Zeichen und folgen Sie ihm._

_In der Hoffnung, Harry Potter nicht allzu sehr verwirrt zu haben und ihn heute noch zu treffen,_

_Grüße_

_A. d. H. e._

Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, vorallem nicht ob es irgendein Trick oder eine Falle war. Die Person die diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, schien Dobby zu kennen und anscheinend selbst ein Hauself zu sein. Denn kein Zauberer würde von „mein Meister" sprechen. (Er ignorierte den Gedanken an Voldemort und seine Todesser…)

„Von wem ist deiner?", fragte Harry Ron.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer", antwortete Ron und hielt Harry den Brief hin, beide tauschten.

_Hallo Ron!_

_Würde ich nicht wissen, dass du diesen Brief in der Großen Halle bekommst, würde ich ihn flüstern lassen. Um dir diese Peinlichkeit aber zu ersparen komme ich gleich zum Punkt:_

_Komm nach dem Mittag in Hogsmead zu Zonko's und bring gute Laune mit._

Harry hielt den Brief gegen das Licht um zu schauen, ob irgendwo noch ein Satz versteckt war. Aber da war nichts, kein Absender oder irgendein andere Hinweis auf die Person, die diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, beide hatten einen Brief von einer unbekannten Person bekommen.

„Deiner ist aber auch nicht ohne", meinte Ron. „Klingt zumindest weniger nach einem Versuch dich reunzulegen." Beide schauten zu Hermine, die vertieft in ihren Tagespropheten nichts davon mitbekommen hatte.

„Warten wir noch auf Laura und Ginny? Oder gehen wir zu dritt nach Hogsmead?", fragte Harry und Hermine legte kurz den Propheten beiseite.

„Also, na ja, eigentlich wollten Laura, Ginny und ich allein nach Hogsmead und… Na ja…"

„Ah ja, wir verstehen", sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Oh jetzt kommt, ihr werdet euch wohl auch mal zu zweit nach Hogsmead finden."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Ron ihr. „Kommst du Harry, holen wir deinen Tarnumhang und bereiten uns auf unsere Blind-Dates heute Nachmittag vor."

* * *

An sich gefällt mir dieses Kapitel selber gut,was sagt ihr dazu wie ich das Gespräch von Dobby und Alvar beschrieben hab? Bin mir etwas unsicher ob das so passt, Hauselfen sind ja etwas eigen ;-) Ansonsten einfach wieder die Bitte doch mal ein **Review** dazulassen!

Euer TyBmaN


	15. Das Geheimnis der Elfen

Hallöchen ;-) Japp, diesmal dauert es nicht Wochen, bis es ein neues Kapitelchen gibt, angespornt durch die 4 Reviews hab ich richtig motiviert weiterschreiben können! Danke an

**Hermine Potter: **Es ist schön das es dir immer noch gefällt, hoffe auch dieses Kap in Ordnung geht, danke für deine Treue! ; **Larinja: **Reply kam hoffentlich an;-) ; **Shino **und **hp6freak: **An einem Tag, Respekt:-) Tut gut zu hören, dass das Geschriebene da draußen ankommt, bleib dran und danke für die netten Worte!

So, dann viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel )

* * *

**_Rückblick auf das letzte Kapitel..._**

_Sehr geehrter Harry Potter,_

_Sie werden sich fragen, von wem dieser Brief ist, Sie werden sich fragen ob sie dem Absender trauen können. Ich möchte Ihnen gleich zu Anfang versichern, dass sie mir trauen können. Der Hauself Dobby hat mir versichert Ihnen diesen Brief zukommen zu lassen. Aus Gründen der Sicherheit und der Vorsicht die mir mein Meister seit jeher beigebracht hat, kann ich meinen Namen hier nicht erwähnen. Ich möchte Sie bitten sich mit mir zu treffen, Dobby sagte mir, dass die Schüler heute nach Hogsmead dürfen._

_Bitte kommen Sie gegen fünfzehn Uhr zur Seitenstraße beim Eberkopf und achten Sie auf ein Zeichen und folgen Sie ihm._

_In der Hoffnung, Harry Potter nicht allzu sehr verwirrt zu haben und ihn heute noch zu treffen,_

_Grüße_

_A. d. H. e._

Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, vorallem nicht ob es irgendein Trick oder eine Falle war. Die Person die diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, schien Dobby zu kennen und anscheinend selbst ein Hauself zu sein. Denn kein Zauberer würde von „mein Meister" sprechen. (Er ignorierte den Gedanken an Voldemort und seine Todesser…)

„Von wem ist deiner?", fragte Harry Ron.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer", antwortete Ron und hielt Harry den Brief hin, beide tauschten.

_Hallo Ron!_

_Würde ich nicht wissen, dass du diesen Brief in der Großen Halle bekommst, würde ich ihn flüstern lassen. Um dir diese Peinlichkeit aber zu ersparen komme ich gleich zum Punkt:_

_Komm nach dem Mittag in Hogsmead zu Zonko's und bring gute Laune mit._

Harry hielt den Brief gegen das Licht um zu schauen, ob irgendwo noch ein Satz versteckt war. Aber da war nichts, kein Absender oder irgendein andere Hinweis auf die Person, die diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, beide hatten einen Brief von einer unbekannten Person bekommen.

„Deiner ist aber auch nicht ohne", meinte Ron. „Klingt zumindest weniger nach einem Versuch dich reunzulegen." Beide schauten zu Hermine, die vertieft in ihren Tagespropheten nichts davon mitbekommen hatte.

„Warten wir noch auf Laura und Ginny? Oder gehen wir zu dritt nach Hogsmead?", fragte Harry und Hermine legte kurz den Propheten beiseite.

„Also, na ja, eigentlich wollten Laura, Ginny und ich allein nach Hogsmead und… Na ja…"

„Ah ja, wir verstehen", sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Oh jetzt kommt, ihr werdet euch wohl auch mal zu zweit nach Hogsmead finden."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Ron ihr. „Kommst du Harry, holen wir deinen Tarnumhang und bereiten uns auf unsere Blind-Dates heute Nachmittag vor."

* * *

**Das Geheimnis des Elfen**

Im Gryffindorturm liefen Ron und Harry keiner Schülerseele über den Weg, alle waren inzwischen runter zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle oder gar schon nach Hogsmead unterwegs.

„Was glaubst du, will uns wirklich jemand reinlegen?", fragte Ron, während Harry in seinem Koffer nach dem Tarnumhang kramerte.

„Nicht wirklich, zumindest mein Brief kam mir nicht gefälscht vor, immerhin stand da was von Dobby."

„Ja, wenn Dobby die Finger im Spiel hat, kann es nichts Gefährliches sein", meinte Ron scheinheilig, und fügte hinzu: „Er will dir ja sicher nicht das Leben retten."

Beide grinsten. „Dein Brief sieht dann schon eher nach einem Trick aus."

„Ja, das muntert mich jetzt wirklich auf, Harry."

„Du wolltest doch wissen was ich glaube, oder nicht?"

Darauf wusste Ron keine sinnvolle Antwort, die beiden zogen sich noch um und dann schlenderten sie hinaus aufs Schlossgelände, den Weg hinunter an Hagrids Hütte vorbeigehend in Richtung Hogsmead. Bis Mittag war es noch etwas Zeit und so wollten Harry und Ron ihre Zeit erstmal in den Drei Besen verbringen, auch bei sommerlich warmen Temperaturen im Herbst tat ein Butterbier immer gut.

So leer hatte Harry die Drei Besen noch nie gesehen: Ein Paar älterer Hexen saß am Tresen und im hinteren Teil des Gasthauses saß nur eine einzige große Gestalt der Rest schien sprichwörtlich und seinem Namen alle Ehre machend wie leer gefegt.

„Hier Harry", rief Hagrid laut um auf sich, überflüssigerweise, aufmerksam zu machen. Die zwei gingen zu ihm und setzten sich mit an den Tisch. „Nich viel los hier, was?"

„Jaaah, wieso sitzt du allein hier, Hagrid?"

„Och, wollt nur schnell'n Butterbier trinken, 's gute Wetter genießn."

Harry wusste sofort, dass das nicht stimmte, Hagrids Stimme klang viel zu unbekümmert und sein Blick sprach Bände. Er und Ron grinsten den Wildhüter an.

„So, so", sagte Ron. „Das gute Wetter genießen. Du hast nicht zufällig ein Date mit einem Maskierten, der dir ein Drachenei verkaufen möchte?"

„Nee", brummte Hagrid, Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du triffst dich mit Rons Bruder Charlie, er hat sich doch bereit erklärt ein Ei nach Hogwarts für dich zu schmuggeln, stimmts?"

„Ihr beiden", fing Hagrid an und Ron und Harry lachten.

Den Rest des Mittags verbrachten Ron und Harry damit, Hagrid weiter auszuhorchen, doch wirklich Glück hatten sie nicht. Die Drei Besen füllten sich zur Mittagszeit dann doch allmählich und Hagrid lud die zwei auf einen _Riesenteller_ ein. Bis zum Bersten gefüllt verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ron von Hagrid und verließen das Gasthaus, beide der Meinung das jetzt „_nach dem Mittag" _eindeutig zutraf. Die Sonne blendete Harry als er einen Schritt hinaus an die frische Luft trat und ein leichter Wind verwehte ihm das Haar.

„Also, dann auf zu Zonkos!", sagte Harry zu Ron schwungvoll und die zwei stapften los.

Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich immer mehr, als sie sich dem Scherzartikelladen näherten, er wollte nicht wissen was Ron durch den Kopf ging. Ron stieß zaghaft die Tür auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte alles andere als gute Laune. Der Laden war nicht wie gewohnt voll mit Schülern und so benötigte Harry nur einen einzigen Blick hinein, um zu erkennen, dass der Brief von Ron absolut kein Trick war.

Ein etwa neunzehn Jahre altes Mädchen mit lockigen, hellbraunen Haaren die ihr bis zur Taille reichten, huschte hinter dem Verkaufstresen hervor und warf sich mit einem lauten „ROOON!" in Rons Arme. Was folgte war ein langer Begrüßungskuss und ein grinsender Ron mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Hi Harry."

„Hi Vivi." Ehe er sichs versah, fand sich Harry in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Na, überrascht?", grinste Vivien die beiden Jungs an.

„Jaaah! Was- was machst du hier?"

„Wisst ihr was? Das erzähle ich euch hinten, kommt mit, ich hab ein eigenes Zimmer hier."

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen amüsierten aber verwirrten Blick zu und folgten Vivi. Sich durch das Lager im Hinterzimmer kämpfend und Kisten beiseite schiebend liefen die beiden geradewegs weiter, stiegen eine Wendeltreppe hinauf und kamen schließlich in einem mit flauschigem Teppich ausgelegten Flur an, Vivi den Zauberstab auf eine der Türen richtend und irgendein Passwort leise murmelnd.

„Wenn ich die Herren bitten dürfte in meine königlichen Gemächer einzutreten?", fragte sie, machte einen Knicks und hielt die Tür auf. Harry und Ron betraten das kleine Zimmer.

Den ersten Eindruck den Harry hatte war, dass es hier absolut gemütlich war. Die Decke des Zimmers war ziemlich niedrig, Ron musste sich beim Türrahmen den Kopf einziehen, der Fußboden mit einem roten weichen, flauschig aussehendem Teppich ausgelegt und links von der Tür ging es um die Ecke wo ein großes Sofa mit riesigen Kissen stand. Davor ein Glasstisch.

„Das hier ist sozusagen das Wohnzimmer."

Harry staunte im nächsten Moment nicht schlecht, denn als er sich auf das weiche Sofa setzte blickte er geradewegs auf einen großen, schwarzen Fernseher, der in einer Holzschrankwand stand, wahrscheinlich Kirsche.

„Du hast einen Fernseher?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja, ich glaub ohne würde mir die Decke hier wirklich auf den Kopf fallen", grinste sie. „Sogar mit Satellitenschüssel, allerfeinste Technik. Du musst es nur mit dem Zauberstab etwas, na ja, bearbeiten und schon hast du Bild und Ton."

„Echt genial!"

Ron folgte dem Gespräch weniger interessiert, wahrscheinlich konnte er mit einem Fernseher nicht viel anfangen. (Alles eine Sache der Gewöhnung…)

Vivi führte sie danach in eine kleine, vom Wohnzimmer abgetrennte, Küche. Nur das Nötigste war vorhanden; Herd, Spüle und Geschirrschrank, Harry meinte noch einen kurzen Blick auf einen Kühlschrank erhascht zu haben, bevor Vivien sie weiter führte. Zum Schluss präsentierte sie den beiden stolz ihr Schlafzimmer und zwinkerte grinsend Ron zu, dessen Ohren sich leicht rot färbten. Anscheinend stand sie auf Rottöne, dachte Harry sich, war aber überrascht, wie sie das Himmelbett in diese kleine Wohnung reinbekommen hatte.

„Ach Harry, mit Magie ist alles möglich", meinte sie zu ihm als er seinen Gedanken laut aussprach.

„Stimmt", grinste er zurück und grummelte insgeheim dass er sich das auch endlich mal merken könnte.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer ließ sich Vivi auf ihr Sofa fallen, Harry nahm in einem der zwei gemütlichen Knautschsessel Platz und Ron setzte sich neben seine Freundin.

„Also schieß los, wieso bist du auf einmal hier?"

„Hmm, ich hab euch ja damals im Urlaub erzählt, dass Fred und George hier in Hogsmead eine Filiale ihres Scherzartikelladens aufmachen wollten", beide nickten, „und wie ihr zweifelsohne mitbekommen habt, ist daraus bis jetzt nichts geworden. Ich hab ungefähr zwei Wochen nachdem ihr wieder hier wart, eine Bewerbung zu Zonko, dem Besitzer des Ladens hier geschickt. Zurück kam aber leider eine Absage." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Na ja, ich war, wie ihr euch denken könnt, ziemlich enttäuscht, da es bei meinem Vater auf den Kanaren nicht wirklich spannend war. Ich meine klar, es war lustig und alles, aber ich hatte schon Heimweh."

Harry konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Du hattest wirklich Heimweh nach Voldemort und Todesserangriffen und dem ganzen Sch-"

„Nein, das nicht", unterbrach sie ihn ernst. „Jedenfalls hab ich meinem Vater vorsichtig versucht beizubringen, dass ich gern wieder nach hause zurückkehren würde. Nach langer Diskussion hat er es eingesehn und mir dabei geholfen einen Job zu finden. Doch wirklich viel musste mein Vater nicht tun, denn als ich ihn endlich davon überzeugt hatte, das mir hier nicht mehr passieren würde als bei ihm, bekam ich Post von zwei durchaus netten Herren." Vivien fing an zu grinsen und Harry konnte sich denken, welche zwei Herren das waren.

„Fred und George", meinte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja, genau, die beiden haben mir ein Jobangebot für Zonko's geschickt."

„Zonko's?", fragte Harry und Ron zugleich.

„Du meinst, den beiden gehört der Laden jetzt?"

„Genau so ist es, die beiden haben den Laden von Zonko aufgekauft, ihn aber als Geschäftsführer unter der einen Bedingung, dass er mich einstellt, hier eingetragen."

„Die zwei müssen ja Unmengen von Galleonen gescheffelt haben", murmelte Ron ungläubig vor sich hin.

Vivien grinste Ron an der gedankenverloren auf den Fernseher starrte. Harry wusste das Ron die Zwillinge gerade um ihren neuerlichen Reichtum beneidete, wahrscheinlich dachte er gerade darüber nach, ebenfalls die Schule einfach hinzuschmeißen, nun grinste auch Harry Ron an, der nun mitbekam wie ihn die beiden angrienten.

„Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", fragte er und tastete sich erschrocken ins Gesicht. „Wieso grinst ihr so?" Vivien und Harry lachten, jeder über seinen eigenen Gedanken aber eigentlich auch wegen Rons verwirrter Miene.

Eine Stunde später machte Vivi auf einmal Stress und Harry und Ron wurden mehr oder weniger aus Zonko's hinausgeschmissen, denn anscheinend war Viviens Mittagspause vorbei und so machten die beiden sich schließlich vom Acker, Ron verabschiedete sich mit einem zaghaften Kuss und Vivi versicherte den beiden, dass sie sich schneller wiedersehen würden als ihnen liebsei. Als die beiden hinaus auf die Straße traten und ihnen ein sanfter Wind entgegenbließ, wurde es nun Harry etwas mulmig zumute.

„Dann also jetzt zu dieser Seitenstraße beim Eberkopf?", fragte Ron Harry, er nickte und die zwei stapften los.

„Wie spät?"

„Kurz vor drei", antwortete Ron, den Rest der Straße gingen beide stillschweigend entlang, ein paar Viertklässler kamen ihnen entgegen, eines der Mädchen warf Harry einen neugierigen Blick zu, doch er bekam es nicht mit.

„Hübsch", meinte Ron und sah dem Mädchen nach. „Etwas jung, aber hübsch."

„Hmm", machte Harry nur, er wusste nicht einmal was er da zustimmte. Die Straße wurde verlassener und schließlich kamen Ron und Harry beim Eberkopf an, das dreckige Schild schwenkte sanft im Wind, sie bogen die Seitenstraße ein und gingen den Weg entlang.

„Stopp", sagte Harry plötzlich und hielt an, „ich denke wir sollten hier warten, in dem Brief stand was von einem Zeichen." Der Wind verwehte Harry das Haar und zerstrubbelte es noch mehr, er sah sich verstohlen um, die rechte Hand in der Tasche vergraben, den Zauberstab fest im Griff, bereit sich verteidigen zu müssen.

Es PLOPPTE, beide zuckten zusammen, Harry zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das eben erschienene kleine Wesen, lies ihn allerdings einen Augenblick später wieder sinken: Ein stattlicher Hauself in sauberer Uniform blickte ihnen entgegen und verbeugte sich tief vor ihnen.

„Es ist Alvar eine Ehre, Harry Potter kennenlernen zu dürfen", sagte der Hauself und verbeugte sich abermals, dann wandte er sich Ron zu. „Sir?", er sah Ron fragend an, Harry sprang helfend ein, als Ron ebenso fragend zurückstarrte.

„Äh ja, das ist Ron, Ron Weasley mein bester Freund, Sie haben doch nichts dagegen das ich ihn mitgebracht habe?"

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht, einen Guten Tag Mr Weasley", der Elf verbeugte sich ein drittes Mal. „Nun, Alvar möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber wir müssen hier weg, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Beide nickten und der Elf ging voran, dann wurde er auf einmal unsichtbar, Harry und Ron blieben verdutzt stehn.

„Wo isser hin?"

„Alvar bittet um Entschuldigung, aber es wäre höchst unratsam für mich, sich zu lang zu zeigen, den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte kennen Sie?" Es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Frage. Sich einen verwirrten, misstrauischen Blick zuwerfend, gingen Harry und Ron den Weg weiter, liefen einen Bogen um die Hauptstraße zu meiden und kamen schließlich auf die Straße die zur Heulenden Hütte führt. Wie zu erwarten war kein einziger Hogwartsschüler hier anzutreffen und nach einem leisen PLOPP erschien Alvar der Hauself wieder vor den zweien.

Der Hauself ging auf die verschlossene, mit Brettern zugenagelte Hütte zu, schnippte einmal mit dem Finger und wie von Geisterhand bildete sich eine brüchige Holztür, die sich ebenfalls von allein öffnete.

„Keine Sorge, Alvar wird die jungen Herren nicht lang aufhalten, er mag diesen Ort selbst nicht." Mit gutem Beispiel voran, betrat Harry die Heulende Hütte, auf eine Weise die für ihn gänzlich ungewohnt war, doch war es ihm so freilich viel bequemer, als sich vorher mit einer peitschenden Weide herumplagen zu müssen und dann einen langen, schmutzigen Gang entlang zu laufen.

Nichts hatte sich seit ihrem letzten, mehr oder weniger unfreiwilligen, Besuch hier verändert: Die Hütte war leer, dreckig und total verstaubt, die wenigen Möbel - also ein Stuhl, Tisch und ein Bett – waren zersplittert und kaputt.

„Es hätte sich nicht gelohnt, hier aufzuräumen", sagte der Hauself hastig und etwas beschämt doch Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, er hatte mehr oder weniger Vertrauen in diesen fremden Elfen.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich werden, aber … Na ja … Warum wollten Sie uns- ich meine mich treffen?", fragte Harry den Elfen.

„Alvar möchte Harry Potter und seinem Freund diese Frage beantworten. Genau genommen handelt Alvar im Namen seines verstorbenen Herren, er dürfte Ihnen beiden bekannt sein."

Ron, der bisher keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte schaute nur noch fragender drein und Harry ermutigte mit einem weiteren Blick, den Hauselfen dazu, weiterzusprechen.

„Horace Slughorn war und ist mein Meister, meine Familie ist stolz seit Generationen den Slughorns dienen zu dürfen und seit jeher gut behandelt worden zu sein. Bedauerlicherweise war Horace Slughorn der letzte Lebende seiner Familie. Harry Potter muss nun gut zuhören und muss Alvar schwören, nichts von dem Gehörten weiterzutragen." Der Elf schaute Harry an.

„Ja, ja natürlich, niemand außer Ron, Hermine und mir wird davon - also wovon auch immer - erfahren", sagte Harry schnell.

„Wer ist diese Hermine?"

„Sie ist unsere beste Freundin", es war das erste, was Ron überhaupt zu dem Elfen sagte, dieser nickte. Er schaute die beiden Zauberer noch einmal durchdringlich an, dann fasste er in seine braune Ledertasche, die ihm um den Bauch hing und zog ein kleines, mit seltsamen Ornamenten verziertes, silbern glänzendes Messer heraus, Harry dachte zuerst es wäre ein Taschenmesser. Der Griff war aus Holz und die Ornamente scheinbar mühselig hineingeschnitzt worden, ein kleiner goldener Elf war darauf eingelassen. Der Elf deutete auf das wacklig aussehnde Bett und die schmutzige Matratze, Harry und Ron setzten sich, während Alvar mit einer schwingenden Handbewegung einen Holzstuhl, passend zu seiner Größe, erscheinen lies.

Dann legte er das Messer vorsichtig neben sich, und wühlte ein weiteres Mal in seinem Lederbeutel und förderte zwei kleine, steinalt aussehende Bücher zutage, die er neben das Messer legte.

„Weiß einer von Ihnen beiden worum es sich hier handelt?" Der Hauself hob das Messer auf und hielt es ein Stück höher. Harry erkannte neben den Verzierungen eine Art Stadt auf den Griff des Messers geschnitzt, doch so klein wie diese Schnitzereien waren, bewunderte Harry den Schnitzer, es überhaupt noch geschafft zu haben neben den Runen und dem goldenen Elfen etwas derartiges auf dem Griff abzubilden. Bevor der Elf das Messer sinken ließ, konnte Harry noch eine Art eingelassenen Schlüssel auf der Klinge erkennen.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe dieses Messer noch nie gesehn", antwortete Harry entschuldigend und Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Dies ist der wohl kostbarste Gegenstand im Umkreis von tausend Kilometern, es ist der Magische Schlüssel der das Tor öffnet, die einzige Möglichkeit es zu öffnen, die Klinge ist völlig stumpf."

„Moment", unterbrach Ron den Elfen, „das ist ein Messer, kein Schlüssel."

„Ganz recht, es ist ein Messer - symbolisch - doch es dient als Schlüssel."

„Und wofür? Ich meine, zu welchem Tor ist das der Schlüssel?", fragte nun Harry.

Der Elf hielt ihm eines der Bücher entgegen, Harry nahm es und sah auf den Umschlag, dieselbe Zeichnung einer Stadt wie die auf dem Griff des Messers war auf der Vorderseite abgebildet, doch Harry konnte nicht lesen, wie das Buch hieß, es war mit Runen beschriftet.

„Es tut mir leid, aber … Ich kann keine Runen lesen, was ist das für ein Buch?"

Es war ein schräges Bild, hätte es jemand fotografiert: Harry und Ron saßen in der verdreckten, zugenagelten Heulenden Hütte einem Hauselfen gegenüber, der auf einem kleinen Holzstuhl saß, in der Hand ein Messer und ein Buch, neben sich ein weiteres liegen, und beide waren komplett verwirrt.

„Hat einer von Ihnen beiden jemals von der _Stadt der Elfen_ gehört?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf, mit den Gedanken sofort bei Hermine, sicher hatte sie schon von dieser Stadt gehört. „Nun, ich denke es wird für Sie beide nicht unmöglich werden, die Runen lesen zu lassen, Alvar hat nicht die Zeit die komplette Geschichte zu erzählen, sie steht in diesem Buch", er deutete auf das Buch in Harrys Händen.

„Warum, wieso zeigen Sie uns das? Was bringt das?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Mein Meister wurde vom Dunklen Lord und seinen Handlangern verfolgt, der Dunkle Lord wusste bis vor kurzem aber nicht, das mein Meister im Besitz dieses Buches und dem Magischen Schlüssel ist. Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist nun hinter diesen Gegenständen her, der eine birgt kostbarstes Wissen in sich, der andere ist die einzige Möglichkeit hinter das Geheimnis der Magie der Elfen zu kommen. Mein Meister kam nur zufällig in den Besitz beider Gegenstände und es dauerte bis kurz vor seinen Tod, ehe er die Geheimnisse komplett enträtselt hatte, denn auch Alvar wusste nicht alles. Doch Alvar half seinem Meister bei der Arbeit, behielt das Geheimnis, dass Horace Slughorn im Besitz dieser unschätzbar wertvollen Gegenstände war. Bevor mein Meister starb erteilte er mir den Befehl - seinen letzten - Ihnen, Harry Potter, die Gegenstände zu übergeben und anzuvertrauen."

Der Elf machte eine kurz Pause, Harry schwirrte der Kopf.

„Dieses zweite Buch", er hob es auf und hielt es Harry hin, „ist eine Art Tagebuch meines Meisters, er hat Ihnen viele Notizen hinterlassen, die meisten persönlich an Sie gerichtet, Harry Potter. Schwören Sie mir, dass Sie diese Bücher und den Magischen Schlüssel noch besser als Ihren Augapfel hüten, schwören Sie mir, das damit erlangte Wissen im Sinne meines Meisters _gegen_ den Dunklen Lord einzusetzen, verhindern Sie, das er es bekommt, dass er das Tor öffnet! Alvar muss nun weiterreisen, er ist sich sicher Harry Potter bald wiederzusehen; wenn Alvar helfen kann, wird Alvar kommen und helfen. Bitte suchen Sie nicht nach Alvar. Harry Potter", er verbeugte sich, „Ron Weasley", er verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Ron, „viel Erfolg!"

Der Elf schnippte mit seinen kleinen Fingern, und die geschaffene Eingangstür zur Heulenden Hütte öffnete sich, blendendes Sonnenlicht flutete hinein und stach Harry und Ron in den Augen, es PLOPPTE und der Hauself war verschwunden und hinterließ zwei völlig verwirrte Zauberer.

* * *

Und? Genehm so? ;-) Ihr merkt es geht jetzt vorwärts mit der Story, bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet und freue mich auf **Reviews**! Einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr an alle Leser, kommt gut durch und lasst die Raketen immer rechtzeitig los ;-)

Grüße  
der TyBmaN


	16. Übersetz mal bitte

Lange hat's gedauert, aber jetzt hab ich es vor wenigen Minuten endlich fertig geschrieben, das 16. Kapitel. Überrascht hat mich die Klickzahl des letzten Kapitels, denn die ist verrückt hoch, was habt ihr da nur gemacht? ;-) Das dabei nur 2 Reviews bei rausgesprungen sind bin ich inzwischen aber ja gewohnt...

Besten Dank an dieser Stelle an **HerminePotter:** _Hoffe dieses Kap geht in Ordnung, danke für deine Treue!:-)_ ; und an **HollyWeasley**: _Reply kam hoffe ich an ;-)_

So und nun viel Vergnügen beim Lesen

* * *

_**Rückblick auf das letzte Kapitel...  
**_

„Hat einer von Ihnen beiden jemals von der _Stadt der Elfen_ gehört?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf, mit den Gedanken sofort bei Hermine, sicher hatte sie schon von dieser Stadt gehört. „Nun, ich denke es wird für Sie beide nicht unmöglich werden, die Runen lesen zu lassen, Alvar hat nicht die Zeit die komplette Geschichte zu erzählen, sie steht in diesem Buch", er deutete auf das Buch in Harrys Händen.

„Warum, wieso zeigen Sie uns das? Was bringt das?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Mein Meister wurde vom Dunklen Lord und seinen Handlangern verfolgt, der Dunkle Lord wusste bis vor kurzem aber nicht, das mein Meister im Besitz dieses Buches und dem Magischen Schlüssel ist. Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist nun hinter diesen Gegenständen her, der eine birgt kostbarstes Wissen in sich, der andere ist die einzige Möglichkeit hinter das Geheimnis der Magie der Elfen zu kommen. Mein Meister kam nur zufällig in den Besitz beider Gegenstände und es dauerte bis kurz vor seinen Tod, ehe er die Geheimnisse komplett enträtselt hatte, denn auch Alvar wusste nicht alles. Doch Alvar half seinem Meister bei der Arbeit, behielt das Geheimnis, dass Horace Slughorn im Besitz dieser unschätzbar wertvollen Gegenstände war. Bevor mein Meister starb erteilte er mir den Befehl - seinen letzten - Ihnen, Harry Potter, die Gegenstände zu übergeben und anzuvertrauen."

Der Elf machte eine kurz Pause, Harry schwirrte der Kopf.

„Dieses zweite Buch", er hob es auf und hielt es Harry hin, „ist eine Art Tagebuch meines Meisters, er hat Ihnen viele Notizen hinterlassen, die meisten persönlich an Sie gerichtet, Harry Potter. Schwören Sie mir, dass Sie diese Bücher und den Magischen Schlüssel noch besser als Ihren Augapfel hüten, schwören Sie mir, das damit erlangte Wissen im Sinne meines Meisters _gegen_ den Dunklen Lord einzusetzen, verhindern Sie, das er es bekommt, dass er das Tor öffnet! Alvar muss nun weiterreisen, er ist sich sicher Harry Potter bald wiederzusehen; wenn Alvar helfen kann, wird Alvar kommen und helfen. Bitte suchen Sie nicht nach Alvar. Harry Potter", er verbeugte sich, „Ron Weasley", er verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Ron, „viel Erfolg!"

Der Elf schnippte mit seinen kleinen Fingern, und die geschaffene Eingangstür zur Heulenden Hütte öffnete sich, blendendes Sonnenlicht flutete hinein und stach Harry und Ron in den Augen, es PLOPPTE und der Hauself war verschwunden und hinterließ zwei völlig verwirrte Zauberer.

* * *

**Übersetz mal bitte**

Harry und Ron saßen bedröppelt auf dem jeden Moment zusammenbrechenden alten Bett, von der Sonne geblendet und beide mit so viel wirrem Zeugs im Kopf, das ihnen fast schwindlig wurde.

„Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Wieso passieren solche Sachen immer uns?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gehn wir erstmal."

Die zwei erhoben sich und mit einem lauten KRACHEN brach das alte Bett zusammen und wirbelte eine Staubwolke auf. So schnell sie konnten, flüchteten Harry und Ron aus der Heulenden Hütte, das Messer und die beiden Bücher hatte Harry in die Innentasche seines Umhangs gestopft, schweigend liefen sie den Weg zurück zur Haupstraße Hogsmeads zurück. An dieser angekommen, konnten sie gerade noch Hermine, Ginny und Laura zu Zonko's hineinhuschen sehen, ehe sich die Ladentür schloss. Ron zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und blickte Harry an.

„Warten wir hier?", fragte Ron.

„Okay." Die beiden setzten sich auf eine Bank, verborgen hinter einer Tanne, aber trotzdem Zonko's im Blick. Sie warteten und keine fünf Minuten später traten Hermine, Ginny und Laura mit Vivien auf die Haupstraße und liefen munter schwatzend ebendiese entlang, weg aus Harry und Rons Blickfeld.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber ich glaube genau deswegen hat uns Vivi vorhin rausgeschmissen, Lust ihnen zu folgen?", fragte Harry Ron grinsend und tastete in seine zweite Innentasche und förderte den Tarnumhang zutage.

Ron lachte. „Ich weiß nicht, meinste es is' spannend, ihnen bei beim Shoppen zuzusehn?"

„Werden wir schon merken", sagte Harry und warf sich den Tarnumhang über, Ron tastete danach und ein Augenzwinkern später war auch er verborgen. Nach all dem verwirrenden Zeug, dass der fremde Hauself ihnen erzählt hatte - und Harry dachte insgeheim, dass der Elf ihnen eigentlich so gut wie nichts erzählt hatte - wollte er diese konfusen Dinge erstmal ordentlich verdrängen, es kam wie gerufen dass sie die vier Mädchen entdeckt hatten.

Mit mehr oder weniger schnellen Schritten holten sie die Mädchen ein, hielten aber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand.

„Wenn sie jetzt in _diesen_ Laden gehen, dann", fing Ron flüsternd an, vollendete seinen Satz aber nicht, denn Ginny zog in genau diesem Moment die Ladentür auf, Ron stöhnte und Harry versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Sei leise, die hören uns noch!"

„Ich will da nicht rein, Harry, das ist ein Laden wo's Kleider, Festumhänge, Schuhe und so Zeug gibt." Ron machte ein gequältes Gesicht und Harry spürte nicht wirklich einen Drang, den Laden zu betreten.

„Und jetzt?"

„Lassen wir das Undercover-Spiel, wozu auch immer sie schon wieder einen Festumhang brauchen, wir werdens wohl oder übel erfahren", meinte Harry und Ron grinste schief. „Also zurück nach Hogwarts, komm, dort können wir den Umhang abwerfen." Harry zeigte auf eine kleine dunkle Gasse.

Wieder sichtbar schlugen sie den Weg hoch nach Hogwarts ein und Harry dachte nun über das Messer und die Bücher nach. Zwei Schüler kamen ihnen entgegen, beide mit schwarzen glänzenden Haaren, der eine mit einem halbfreundlichen, halb uninteressierten Blick auf Harry und Ron, die andere mit sturem geradeaus. Es war das erste Mal das Harry die zwei Geschwister allein irgendwo sah, sie gingen an ihnen vorbei, kurz trafen sich die Blicke von Harry und Uppish, dann sah sie sofort wieder weg und ging hochnäsig weiter. Harry stolperte über eine Baumwurzel.

„Sorry, aber kann's sein dass du auf sie stehst?", fragte Ron mit einem gewissen Unterton.

„Ich? Wie kommst du auf so einen Unsinn?"

„Jedes Mal wenn du dieser Slytherin über den Weg läufst, benimmst du dich wie unter 'nem Verwechslungszauber."

„Schwachsinn", gab Harry gereizt zurück, den Rest des Weges setzten sie stillschweigend zurück.

Im Schloss wieder angekommen liefen die beiden erst einmal geradewegs in die Arme des Hausmeisters der sie mit gewohntem Blick musterte und irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte, Harry meinte Wörter wie „Rotzgören" und „Dreck herein schleppende Schülerbälger" gehört zu haben, bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten weiter eilten. ‚Wenigstens war's nicht Peeves ging', es Harry durch den Kopf.

Seit sie sich mit dem Elfen getroffen hatten, konnte Harry dieses mulmige Gefühl das auf dem Weg zum Schloss immer stärker wurde, nicht mehr loswerden.

„Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen", holte ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein. Wir haben Alvar versprochen, niemandem außer Hermine davon zu erzählen, es muss irgendeinen Grund geben, warum Slughorn wollte, das ich dieses Messer bekomme und nicht Dumbledore."

„Du hast schon Recht, aber tun können wir jetzt so oder so nichts oder kannst du mittlerweile Runen lesen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und die zwei stapften zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er versuchte den hartnäckigen Gedanken, Dumbledore einzuweihen, so gut es ging zu vertreiben. Mit Sicherheit kannte der Schulleiter das Messer oder das Buch oder die Stadt der Elfen, doch Harry begriff nicht, was er selbst damit machen sollte.

Mit Zauberschnippschnapp und anderen, eigentlich sinnlosen Dingen, verbrachten Harry und Ron den Rest des Nachmittags, bis sich auf einmal Katie mehr oder weniger lächelnd neben sie setzte.

„Seid ihr fertig?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ließ sie mit ihrem Zauberstab das Schachbrett und die darauf befindlichen Figuren vom Tisch schweben, die sich daraufhin von allein aufräumten. „Quidditch-Training, in zwanzig Minuten. Ron, wo steckt deine Schwester?"

Beide saßen stumm wie Fische da, bis Ron ein „Keine Ahnung" rausbrachte.

„Beeilt euch", kam es noch von Katie, dann verschwand sie auch schon, ihren Besen unter den Arm geklemmt, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron und Harry sahen sich an.

„Keine Lust!", sagten sie einstimmig.

Wenig später hatten beide ihre Besen geschultert und machten sich missmutig auf zum Training. Sie wollten gerade aus dem Schloss treten, da trafen sie auf Hermine, Ginny und Laura, die fröhlich plappernd gerade ins Schloss kamen. Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick in eine der vielen Tüten, die Ginny in der Hand hielt, bevor sie sie hinter ihrem Rücken weniger erfolgreich verstecken wollte. Er hob seine Augenbraue.

„Wir haben nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten in Hogsmead gekauft", verteidigte sich Ginny, Harry grinste.

„Bring die Sachen hoch und dann komm zum Quiddtichfeld, wir haben Training." Die fröhliche Miene auf Ginnys gerötetem Gesicht zerfiel in eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Genervtheit.

„Na super", stöhnte sie.

-#-#-

„Das gibt Ärger, ganz sicher. Erinner mich daran Fred und George eine Eule zu schicken, dass sie mir Ohrkorken schicken, Katies Stimme kann sehr laut werden."

„Das sie dir _was_ schicken?", fragte Harry lachend. Sie saßen zu dritt in einer Ecke in der Bibliothek, fern vom Blick Madam Pince' und außer der Reichweite neugieriger Schülerohren. Sie hatten kurzer Hand beschlossen das Quidditch-Training zu schwänzen und nachdem sie Ginny endlich davon überzeugen konnten, das es wegen etwas Wichtigem war, schnappten Harry und Ron sich Hermine und suchten sich einen stillen Platz in der Bibliothek.

„Ach du steckst dir diese Ohrkorken in die Ohren, die sind nicht größer wie diese Kopfhöhrerdinger der Muggel, und schon hörst du nichts mehr; du bist sozusagen taub. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob die beiden die Dinger selber erfunden haben oder ob sie sie importiert haben", erklärte Ron was er mit Ohrkorken meinte.

„Also könnt ihr mir jetzt bitte endlich verraten, was das hier alles soll?", flüsterte Hermine gereizt.

Harry schaute sich noch einmal um, dann zog er das Buch aus seinem Umhang hervor und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Sie hielt es hoch und schaute auf den Einband.

„_Die Stadt der Elfen?_ Was ist das, Harry?"

„Du kannst es lesen?"

„Ja", antwortete sie schlicht und schlug das Buch auf. Die erste Seite war eingerissen, das Papier dünn und vergilbt. „Wo habt ihr das her? _Die Stadt der Elfen ist nur sehr wenigen Zauberern und Hexen bekannt. Vor etwa zweitausend Jahren erbaut, verschwand sie danach ohne je wieder von einem Menschenauge entdeckt zu werden_", las Hermine leise vor, dann schaut sie zu Harry.

„Lies weiter", drängte Harry ohne auf den Blick Hermines zu achten, der deutlicher als zuvor danach fragte, was das sollte.

„_Es gibt viele Mythen und Legenden, viele Geschichten und viele Sagen, viele Märchen und Fabeln, die meisten davon Menschen gemachter Unsinn. Kommen Sie mit auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit und erfahren Sie, was die Stadt der Elfen wirklich war, wieso sie verschwand und ob es sie heute noch gibt. Ich, Isaak Gallus Slughorn, werde Sie in diesem Buch über die Geheimnisse der Stadt einweihen, doch hüten Sie dieses Buch besser, als Ihren Augapfel-_", Hermine stockte. „Das hier kann ich nicht lesen."

„Versuch es weiter."

Hermines Augen huschten über die Seite, sie blätterte weiter, die Buchstaben verblassten von Seite zu Seite und ab Seite einundzwanzig war das Buch leer. Hermine blätterte noch einmal zurück und versuchte weiterzulesen, Harry und Ron waren mucksmäuschen still.

„…_hüten Sie dieses Buch besser, als Ihren Augapfel, es gibt Dinge, die weit über das komplexe Zaubern hinaus gehen_", sie stockte wieder. „_In Ihren Händen halten Sie ein Unikat, ein Unikat des Wissens über die Magie der Elfen._"

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen einander an, sprachlos, verwirrt und fasziniert zugleich.

„Erklärt ihr mir's jetzt bitte?", fragte Hermine nochmal.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Brief den ich heute Morgen bekommen habe?" Hermine nickte. „Der war von einem Elfen, einem Hauselfen, dem von Slughorn. Er hat uns zur Heulenden Hütte geführt und uns dieses Buch übergeben."

„Und wieso?"

„Außerdem hat er uns das hier", Harry holte das Messer hervor, „gegeben und-", Hermine stieß ein lautes Quieken aus und atmete scharf die Luft ein.

„Der_Magische Schlüssel_. Weißt du, was du da in der Hand hälst?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sein Herz klopfte wie wild. „Oh jetzt wird mir alles klar, natürlich, die Stadt der Elfen, die Magie der Elfen. Oh Harry das ist", sie rang nach Worten. „Das ist absolut unglaublich!"

„Ähm", machte Harry nur.

„Es gibt hunderte Geschichten und Sagen darüber, das der Ursprung der heutigen Hauselfen und deren Magie in dieser Stadt liegen soll. Mit dem Bau der Stadt sollen die Hauselfen aus den alten Elfen hervorgegangen sein, doch im Gegensatz zu heute sollen sie damals frei gelebt haben, wie die Zauberer. Da war irgendwas wieso die Stadt verschwunden ist und was der Grund dafür war, ich weiß es nicht mehr", ratterte Hermine herunter.

„Du klingst wie Binns", stellte Ron fest, Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Das wird dann sicherlich alles _hier drin_", Harry deutete auf das Buch in Hermines Händen, „stehen und erklärt sein. Aber was ich nicht verstehe, was ist so besonders daran, an dieser Magie oder dieser Stadt?"

„Oh Harry, liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Wie, glaubst du, schaffen die Hauselfen es, ohne irgendeine Hilfe unsichtbar zu werden? Wie, glaubst du, bewegen sie sich in eben diesem Moment ungesehn durch Hogwarts, wenn man doch nicht apparieren kann? All das sind solche Geheimnisse, die in diesem Buch stehen oder besser gesagt auf die Stadt der Elfen zurückgehen."

„Sofern nach Seite einundzwanzig überhaupt noch was drinstehen würde", bemerkte Ron.

Hermine ignorierte Ron. „Was hat euch dieser Elf noch erzählt?", fragte sie Harry.

Harry erzählte alles, was er noch in Erinnerung von dem wirren Zeugs des Elfen hatte.

„Und Du-weißt-schon-wer ist nun auch hinter dem Buch und dem Schlüssel her? Natürlich, wie sollte es auch sonst sein. Das ist… Nicht gut, überhaupt nicht. Wir müssen dieses Buch komplett übersetzen, wenn selbst der Elf euch erzählt hat, das_ alles_ drin stehen muss, dann", sie vollendete ihren Satz nicht, sondern starrte einfach nur auf das Bücherregal gegenüber.

„Ähm, aber Hermine, Harry und ich, wir können keine Runen, für uns ist das ziemlich schwer da überhaupt etwas zu… zu lesen."

„Um das Buch kümmer ich mich, überlegt euch lieber wie wir diese beiden Gegenstände am besten verstecken können und dafür sorgen das niemand davon erfährt, das wir sie haben." Es knallte dumpf, die drei schreckten zusammen, irgendwo war ein Buch aus einem Regal gefallen. Harry stopfte das Messer sofort in seine Innentasche, Hermine ließ das Buch verschwinden und alle drei sprangen auf, um nachzuschauen, ob sie jemand belauscht hatte.

Harry bog um die Ecke, Ron und Hermine im Schlepptau und dann KNALLTE er hart gegen einen Rücken, hatte blondes Haar im Gesicht und spürte einen Augenblick später, wie jemand auf ihn fiel, begleitet von einem erschrockenem Aufschrei. Es folgte ein weiteres dumpfes Geräusch und ein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen, wer auch immer gerade auf Harry gefallen war, hatte soeben einen fetten, alten Wälzer auf den Kopf bekommen.

„Verdammt… Mein Kopf." Harry erkannte die Stimme, aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor.

„Laura?!"

Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln und stützte sich mit dem Ellebogen auf Harrys Bauch ab. Ein weiterer, schmerzvoller Stich folgte mit dem zweiten Ellebogen.

„Tut mir leid, ich… ich wollte euch nicht belauschen… Ich-"

„Wie viel hast du gehört?", fragte Harry, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag und sich nun ebenfalls langsam aufrappelte. Laura wurde puterrot.

„Ähm… Alles?", sie blickte beschämt zu Boden, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Super", brachte Harry kopfschüttelnd hervor. „Dann sind wir nun vier, die es wissen."

„Na ja", flüsterte Laura und Harry sah sie fragend an. „Also, nicht direkt."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Laura brauchte nicht zu antworten, mit einem leisen Rascheln trat Ginny hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal ertappt hervor.

„Du auch noch?"

„Sorry, Harry." Ginny sah ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an. Harry war nicht sauer, im Grunde genommen war er im Moment eigentlich garnichts.

„Lasst uns hier verschwinden", sagte Hermine, die bisher geschwiegen hatte.

Zehn Minuten später waren die fünf fern von lauschenden Ohren, sie hatten sich für den Raum der Wünsche entschieden und Harry ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst mit Ron von Anfang an hierher gekommen war, um Hermine von dem Buch und dem Messer zu erzählen.

„Ihr müsst uns versprechen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, habt ihr das verstanden?" Beide nickten. „Gut."

„Ich kann euch helfen, das Buch zu übersetzen", sagte Laura leise. „Ich hab auch Runen."

„Ich kann versuchen, einen Zauber zu finden, mit dem wir die restlichen Seiten wieder sichtbar machen", bot Ginny ihre Hilfe an.

Fast zwei Stunden arbeiteten die fünf daran, teile der restlichen Buchseiten zu übersetzen, nachdem sie sich vom Raum der Wünsche ein paar Runenbücher gewünscht hatten, doch wirklich voran kamen sie nicht, denn mehr als die Hälfte der Runen waren sowohl Hermine als auch Laura und Ginny gänzlich unbekannt. Harry fühlte sich weitestgehend nutzlos, da er mit Ron im Prinzip den Mädchen nur zuschauen konnte. Bevor sie sich wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten, dachte Harry angestrengt darüber nach, ob er Dumbledore davon erzählen sollte oder nicht.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum brachte Harry das Messer und die Bücher schnell in seinen Schulkoffer und belegte diesen mit einem Passwortzauber, der ihm allerdings nicht allzu stark vorkamm.

„Wir müssen uns ein sichereres Versteck suchen, in den Schlafsaal kann jeder Gryffindor reinspazieren, wann er will."

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Wir finden was. Ich geh schlafen, bis morgen."

Harry und die anderen saßen noch bis tief in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, bis Harry wissen wollte, was Ginny denn in Hogsmead alles gekauft hätte. Ohne zu antworten sprangen Laura und Ginny auf. „Wir müssen ins Bett!", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren waren sie in ihre Schlafsäle verschwunden und ließen Harry und Ron allein zurück.

„Glaubst du, das wird noch schlimmer?"

„Ja, je älter sie werden, umso schwieriger wird das…"

* * *

Mir persönlich fehlt was, aber ich kann nicht sagen was, lasst doch mal Eure Meinung in Form eines Reviews da, ihr könnt gerne meckern ;-) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, das ich hoffentlich schneller fertigstellen werde.

Grüße  
der TyBmaN :-)


	17. Hexe sucht Besen

Und wieder ist fast ein ganzer Monat vergangen seit dem letzten Update. Eine Entschuldigung wollt ihr eh nicht hören oder? Doch? Naja, das Kapitel lag fast einen halben Monat halbfertig auf meinem Laptop, doch irgendwie fand ich den Einstieg nicht mehr, heute bei strahlendem Sonnenschein hats geklappt ;-) Mit 4 Reviews bin ich zufrieden, mehr erwarte ich eh nicht mehr.

Vielen lieben Dank an **Hermine Potter: **Dein Review hatte mich sofort zum weiterschreiben motiviert, leider blieb ich bei der Hälfte dann hängen :-/ ; **Larinja: **Auch danke an dich, was Dumbledore angeht, so liegt es im Moment einfach nur daran, das Harry unsicher ist, was er tun soll, weil immerhin hat er dem Elfen ja versprochen niemandem was zu erzählen, dazu kommt aber auf alle Fälle noch mehr ;-) ; **Addy: **Mich würde interessieren, wo du besonders Probleme hattest, der Geschichte zu folgen, vllt. geht es noch mehr Leuten so und ich könnte das mal ausbessern ;-) Hoffe natürlich du bleibst dran und es unterhält dich, was ich da so schreib ; **Shino4512: **Sag mal hab ich dir ein Reply zukommen lassen oder nicht? Wenn nicht dann ein fettes Sorry! Was Harry angeht, naja zum Anfang wird wohl die liebe Hermine viel der Arbeit übernehmen müssen :-D

So und nun ab zur Geschichte.

* * *

_**Rückblick auf das letzte Kapitel...**_

Fast zwei Stunden arbeiteten die fünf daran, teile der restlichen Buchseiten zu übersetzen, nachdem sie sich vom Raum der Wünsche ein paar Runenbücher gewünscht hatten, doch wirklich voran kamen sie nicht, denn mehr als die Hälfte der Runen waren sowohl Hermine als auch Laura und Ginny gänzlich unbekannt. Harry fühlte sich weitestgehend nutzlos, da er mit Ron im Prinzip den Mädchen nur zuschauen konnte. Bevor sie sich wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten, dachte Harry angestrengt darüber nach, ob er Dumbledore davon erzählen sollte oder nicht.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum brachte Harry das Messer und die Bücher schnell in seinen Schulkoffer und belegte diesen mit einem Passwortzauber, der ihm allerdings nicht allzu stark vorkamm.

„Wir müssen uns ein sichereres Versteck suchen, in den Schlafsaal kann jeder Gryffindor reinspazieren, wann er will."

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Wir finden was. Ich geh schlafen, bis morgen."

Harry und die anderen saßen noch bis tief in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, bis Harry wissen wollte, was Ginny denn in Hogsmead alles gekauft hätte. Ohne zu antworten sprangen Laura und Ginny auf. „Wir müssen ins Bett!", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren waren sie in ihre Schlafsäle verschwunden und ließen Harry und Ron allein zurück.

„Glaubst du, das wird noch schlimmer?"

„Ja, je älter sie werden, umso schwieriger wird das…"

* * *

**Hexe sucht Besen**

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, das Training zu schwänzen?! Glaubt ihr, ihr bekommt eine Extrawurst, weil ihrs bisher jedes Jahr geschafft habt, einen Weasley ins Team zu bringen? Und glaubst du, nur weil du der bist, der du bist, das du einfach mal so nicht trainieren kommen brauchst?" Es war Katies wohlklingende Stimme, die in wütend kreischendem Ton die zwei Weasleys und Harry anfuhr.

„Miss Bell, was soll dieser Krach hier, reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen und unterlassen sie dieses Rumgeschrei!" McGonagalls durchaus auf selbem Niveau wohlklingende Stimme mischte sich dazu und machte die Unterhaltungsshow für den Rest der Großen Halle komplett.

Harry fühlte sich wie in einen kochenden Kessel Zaubertrank gesteckt, die Hitze kroch unaufhaltsam hoch in seinen Kopf und hinterließ eine beschämte Röte, die aber nichts im Vergleich zu Rons scharlachroten Ohren war. Ginny dagegen hatte schon längst gehandelt und „ausversehen" ihren Löffel fallen lassen und tauchte frühzeitig unter dem Gryffindortisch ab.

„Entschuldigung, Professor McGonagall, aber die drei hier haben unser gestriges Quidditchtraining ohne erkennbaren Grund mal einfach so sausen lassen, und Gryffindor braucht das Training, ich will nicht noch so ein Debakel wie gegen-"

McGonagall warf noch einen Blick auf die drei beziehungsweise vier (Ginny war wieder unter dem Tisch aufgetaucht) und Katie brach ihre Erklärung schlagartig ab; es herrschte wieder Ruhe am Gryffindortisch, während von den anderen Tischen lautes Gekicher kam. Harry war der Appetit auf sein Schinkenbrötchen vergangen und auch Ron schien nichts mehr essen zu wollen.

„Tut uns leid, Katie, es war-", fing Harry zaghaft an, aber Katie unterbrach ihn: „Schon gut, das Training war sowieso nur zusätzlich, das richtige Quidditchtraining ist heute." Ihre Stimme klang bewusst unbekümmert (nett war anders…) und ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle.

„Alles in allem, ein gelungener Start in den Tag oder was meint ihr?" Laura biss von ihrem Brötchen ab.

-#-#-

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry und die anderen kurz gesagt der reinste Stresshorror. Da empfand Harry das Training vom Sonntag als richtige Erholung. Er war froh das Katie am Ende nicht mehr sauer auf die drei war. Geschlaucht schleppte sich Harry am Abend noch zu Dumbledore, der ihn erneut auf seine okklumentischen Fähigkeiten überprüfen wollte, danach fiel Harry, sich wie von einer Herde Hippogreife überrannt fühlend, in sein Bett. Er hatte von Dumbledore erfahren, dass es dem Orden gelungen war, einen weiteren Maulwurf unter die Todesser einzuschleusen und das eben dieser Maulwurf von Voldemort persönlich die Anweisung erhalten hatte, die Dementoren von Askaban nicht abzuziehen.

Das Voldemort damit vorhatte, die Gefangenen muggelstämmigen dort einzusperren, war die Kehrseite der Medaille. Ein Massenausbruch aus Askaban blieb ihnen aber vorerst erspart, auch wenn sicher war, das jederzeit, ohne das es die Öffentlichkeit erfuhr, die gefangenen Todesser dank Voldemort freikommen würden.

Snape und McGonagall trieben die Schüler von einem Test in den nächsten, sich wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst, dass sie einen inoffiziellen „Wer killt die meisten Schüler Wettbewerb" führten. Die einzige, die das anscheinend nicht störte, war Hermine. Zwar schien Snape seine Tradition, Hermines Künste nie zu bewundern, zu loben oder in irgendeiner anderen Art und Weise besonders hervorzuheben, weiterhin durchzuziehen, doch McGonagall dagegen wusste, was sie an Hermine hatte.

Mit Schritten so klein wie Staubmilben, so kam es Harry vor, rückte das Wochenende näher. Er hatte gerade seine Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beendet, während Ron noch leise vor sich hinfluchend an seinem Aufsatz herumschrieb. Auch wenn die Tage nun kürzer wurden, und es – so langsam die Woche auch vergehen wollte – mit jedem Tag ein kleines bisschen früher dunkel wurde, war es heute selbst nach dem Abendessen noch relativ hell und der Himmel frei von jeglichen Wolken, nur die Sonne färbte den Horizont allmählich in ein zartes Rosa um. Harry blickte hinaus auf die Ländereien, dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Er schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, auf der Suche nach einem blonden Haarschopf und wurde auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal fündig, er winkte Laura zu sich heran.

„Was gibt's Harry?" Sie ließ sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels fallen.

„Hast du noch irgendwelche Hausaufgaben?"

„Also Harry! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so nötig hast, wenn du noch mehr machen willst, frag doch das nächste Mal Snape, er gibt dir sicherlich-"

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Harry lachend und presste seine Hand auf Lauras Mund. „Nun, wie siehts aus? Hast du Lust, ein bisschen Quidditch zu spielen?"

„Mit einem Besen?", fragte Laura überflüssigerweise.

„Nein, wie kommst du drauf? Wir gehen zu Dumbledore, er leiht uns seinen Phoenix, damit-"

„Halt die Klappe!", beide lachten. „Ich geh hoch, meinen Besen holen, du ziehst dir was, ähm, weniger Luftiges an", Harry blickte geradewegs in Lauras Ausschnitt, „und dann gehen wir runter zum Quidditchfeld und üben, okay?"

„Gute Idee, bis gleich. Brauch ich Handschuhe?"

„Ähm nee."

Laura hüpfte in den Mädchenschlafsaal davon und Harry holte seinen Feuerblitz.

-#-#-

Harry spürte wie Laura neben ihm nervös von einem auf das andere Bein hüpfte und aufgeregt herumzappelte. Er lächelte sie noch einmal aufmunternd an.

„Du bist doch mit Ginny schon mal geflogen, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber da saß ich einfach mit bei ihr auf dem Besen, ich hab also nichts gemacht."

„Okay, dann fangen wir lieber ganz von vorn an."

Sie hatten für Laura einen der alten Schulbesen aus dem Schulfundus geholt, Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passierte, wenn er Laura allein auf seinen Feuerblitz setzen würde.

„Also, als erstes stellst du dich so", Harry stellte sich rechts neben seinen Feuerblitz, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag, „hin und hälst deine Hand über den Besen. Ja, genau so", Laura tat es ihm nach, „und jetzt sagst du einfach zu dem Besen _auf!_" Harrys Feuerblitz sprang ohne zu zögern in Harrys ausgebreitete Hand. „Jetzt du, Laura."

Sie schloss nochmal konzentriert die Augen dann rief sie: „Auf!" Der alte Schulbesen wackelte nur gelangweilt am Boden herum und dachte garnicht daran, in Lauras ausgebreitete Hand zu springen. Sie warf einen bösen Blick auf den Besen, dessen Holz am Ende des Stiels viele Kratzer und Gebrauchsspuren aufwies. Laura hielt ihren Arm ein weiteres Mal nach rechts über den Besen ausgestreckt, dann sagte sie laut und deutlich: „Auf!" und dieses Mal sprang der Besen in ihre Hand und vibrierte ganz leicht.

„Es hat geklappt! Harry, es hat geklappt!", freute sich Laura, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

„Sehr gut." Harry lächelte. „Dann setz dich drauf und stoß dich sachte vom Boden ab." Harry tat es, er schwang seine Beine über den Feuerblitz und stieß sich vom Boden ab und schwebte sofort gerade in der Luft, völlig im Gleichgewicht bleibend. „Jetzt du."

Mit wackligen Beinen stieg sie auf den Besen, schloss ein wenig zitternd die Augen, und dann stieß Laura sich vom Boden ab. Der alte Schulbesen tat seinen Dienst zuverlässig und erhob sich mit Laura vollkommen ruhig.

„Oh oh, ähm Har-", doch Laura beendete ihren Satz nicht, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte vorn über und mit einem dumpfen Knall landete sie unsanft auf dem Boden, Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Arsch", kommentierte Laura Harrys Lachen und rieb sich den Hintern.

„Sorry, Laura, aber das sah – zu – komisch – aus!" Harry holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Du musst ruhig auf dem Besen sitzen bleiben, gewöhn dich erstmal an das Gefühl, du wolltest gleich vorwärtsfliegen, du hast bestimmt gemerkt, dass der Besen sofort drauf reagiert hat, als du dich leicht nach vorn gebeugt hast."

„Also nochmal", grummelte Laura. „Und hör auf zu lachen!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, doch Harry grinste unentwegt weiter.

Während die Dunkelheit langsam über die beiden hereinbrach und Laura zum Ende hin wirklich Fortschritte machte und nicht mehr, kurz nachdem sie sich auf den Besen gesetzt hatte, runterfiel, bekamen die zwei tierischen Hunger.

„Komm, steig mal bei mir auf, wir fliegen noch eine Runde und dann muss ich zu Dobby, uns was zu futtern besorgen."

Laura blickte Harry unsicher an. „Aber du unterlässt jegliche Angeberei, okay?" Harry nickte. Sie stieg auf seinen Besen und klammer sich etwas ängstlich an Harry fest. Während der letzten beiden Stunden hatte sie sich immer besser an das Gefühl auf einem Besen zu fliegen gewöhnt, doch bei Harry mitzufliegen war etwas anderes…

Harry stieß sich langsam vom Boden ab und schoss dann etwas schneller als gewollt in die Höhe, Laura quiekte ihm wie wild ins Ohr. Es war als würde der Feuerblitz Harrys Drang nach Geschwindigkeit genauso stark empfinden, Harry stoppte weit oben und schwebte ruhig auf der Stelle.

„Halt dich fest, zappel nicht und genieß mal das Gefühl und vorallem schrei nicht so in mein Ohr", wies Harry sie grinsend an.

Von Laura kam nur ein ängstliches „Okay", dann klammerte sie sich an Harry fest. Und dann ging es los. Harry schoss nach vorn, spürte wie sich Lauras Finger in seine Seite schmerzvoll krallten, wie der Wind an seinen Ohren rauschte, er legte sich in die Kurve. Es war etwas anderes, wenn zwei Personen auf dem Besen saßen, alles kam ihm um einige Sekunden verzögert und schwerfälliger vor. „Lust auf ein Looping?", fragte Harry lachend, aber die Antwort von Laura bereute er im nächsten Moment, denn seine Ohren mussten den lautesten Schrei seit Jahren, wie es ihm vorkam, über sich ergehen lassen.

Harry näherte sich langsam dem Boden und landete sanft wieder auf dem trockenen Gras. Laura warf sich rittlings vom Besen und im nächsten Moment hörte Harry ein unangehmes Würgen und Spritzen: Laura brach sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Nach etwa zwei Minuten Würgen und von Harry den Rücken gestreichelt bekommen, murmelte Laura erschöpft _„Ratzeputz!" _zauberte sich einen feuchten Waschlappen herbei und wischte sich dann damit den Mund sauber.

„Du bist ein riesen Idiot, ich mag dich nicht mehr, los trag mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, los", sagte Laura mit anklagend-weinerlichem Ton, doch so blass sie auch im ganzen Gesicht war, sie musste kurz darauf lachen.

„Tut mir echt leid, du hast was gut bei mir, das… War meine Schuld und ähm, sorry." Harry half ihr hoch. „Geht's wieder? Kannst du laufen?"

„Mir ist immer noch speiübel, los trag mich!"

Harry blieb nicht viel übrig, er blickte sich nochmal um, dann fasste er Laura an der Hüfte und einen Augenblick später trug er sie über das Quidditchfeld, sie die beiden Besen in der Hand. Als Harry am Schlossportal ankam und er den Schulbesen aufgeräumt hatte, setzte er Laura vorsichtig auf der Treppe ab und ließ sich dann erschöpft neben sie fallen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", schnaufte er.

„Du ruhst dich aus, stimmt's? Aber ich möchte dann gern in mein Bett, also beeil dich bitte, ja?"

„Ich trag dich jetzt aber nicht durchs halbe-", Lauras Blick ließ Harry umdenken, „Okay, dann weiter, bereit, MyLady, in Eure königlichen Gemächer getragen zu werden?"

„Aber immer doch", sagte Laura zuckersüß, doch immer noch leichenblass.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn du dich auf meinen Feuerblitz setzt?", grummelte Harry, er betete inständig, keinem Lehrer oder Schüler und schon garnicht Peeves über den Weg zu laufen.

Sie hatten gerade den letzten Flur erreicht und Harry in Gedanken schon drei Kreuze gemacht, als es losging:

_Hopkin, Hopkin, faules Löckchen  
lässt dich trag'n vom Potter-Söckchen_

„Halt die Klappe, Peeves!", presste Harry halb wütend, halb belustigt hervor, während Laura vor sich hin kicherte. So schnell er konnte, eilte er auf das Porträtloch zu.

_Auf die Schnelle, über die Schwelle  
doch seist du gewarnt, der is' nich so helle_

„Einhornsfilet", rief Harry der fetten Dame schon von weitem entgegen, während Peeves unablässig neben den beiden hinterherschwebte.

_Nur Matsche im Hirn und Unfug im Kopf,  
mit Potter gewinnst du kein' einz'gen Blumentopf_

Harry huschte Laura tragend durch das Porträtloch, Peeves folgte ihnen nicht. Er ließ Laura auf einen der Knautschsessel fallen, ignorierte alle, die die zwei anstarrten und brachte seinen Feuerblitz hoch in den Schlafsaal. Als er zurückkam kicherte Laura immer noch, allerdings nicht allein, sondern mit Ginny und Colleen, ihr Gesicht war schon von weitem aufallend blass.

„Na mein Söckchen?", grinste ihn Ginny an.

„Ich hasse diesen Geist."

„Mich trägst du nie durchs Schloss", meinte Ginny spielerisch traurig.

„Hier steckst du, Harry, wo warst du? Kommt mal mit, ich hab weiter übersetzt aus dem Buch, das ihr von dem Elfen bekommen habt." Hermine wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt. Sie hatte das Buch so verzaubert, dass es nur von Harry und den anderen gelesen werden konnte, auf dem kleinen Tisch, an dem sie in der hintersten Ecke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes saß, lagen massenhaft Papierfetzen und andere Bücher, die von Runentabellen und Übersetzungshilfen nur so wimmelten.

Das Harry vor wenigen Minuten noch tierischen Hunger hatte, vergaß er mit dem Blick auf den langen Text, den Hermine übersetzt hatte.

Ohne zu zögern begann Harry zu lesen, Ginny und Laura dicht an ihn gelehnt, Ron saß neben Hermine, er schien den Text schon gelesen zu haben.

_Die Reise beginnt_

_Wenn Sie es geschafft haben, meine ersten einleitenden Worte zu verstehen, dann sollten die nächsten Zeilen weiterhin kein Problem für Sie darstellen. Sie werden sich fragen, warum ich, der der englischen Sprache vollkommen mächtig ist, ein komplettes Buch, noch dazu ein so wertvolles, komplett in Runen geschrieben habe. Bevor Sie sich mit mir auf die Reise begeben, möchte ich Ihnen dieser Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben. Nun, es gibt genügend Menschen, deren Verständnis nur dafür ausreicht, einen Text, eine Geschichte oder eine Anleitung zu lesen, die aber zum Großteil kaum etwas vom Sinn des Geschriebenen verstehen._

_Wenn Ihre Kenntnisse im Deuten und Lesen von Runen allerdings ausgeprägter sind, als die des gerade beschriebenen Durchschnitts, dann werden Sie auch verstehen, warum ich dieses so wichtige Buch so geschrieben habe, wie es ist._

Harry hörte auf mit lesen und blickte Hermine völlig ratlos an.

„Er meint das glaube ich so, wenn du einen Text in einer fremden Sprache übersetzen möchtest, kannst du dir noch so viele Wörterbücher – oder in diesem Fall Runentabellen – besorgen, wie du willst, wenn du immer das jeweils erste Wort nimmst, kommt nur Unfug dabei raus und der eigentliche Sinn des Textes geht logischerweise verloren. Das erste, was wir im Runenunterricht gelernt haben war, das jede Rune immer mindestens zwei Bedeutungen haben kann. Dadurch, dass er dieses Buch in Runen geschrieben hat, wollte er sichergehen, das derjenige der es lesen will, auch alles hundertprozentig versteht und gewissenhaft übersetzt, alle möglichen Bedeutungen durchgeht und weiß, wie wertvoll das Buch und sein Inhalt ist. Dummköpfe, die einfach nur den Text überfliegen, könnten so zum Beispiel etwas völlig anderes verstehen, etwas völlig Falsches."

Schweigen trat auf Hermines Vortrag hin ein und Harry konnte den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass das alles trotzdem total unlogisch und unnötig kompliziert war.

„Mach dir nichts draus, ich finds genauso sinnlos", flüsterte Ron Harry leise zu.

_Wenn wir von Elfen sprechen, so haben wir alle die unterschiedlichsten Vorstellungen dieser Wesen. Für die einen sind es zarte, kleine, wunderschöne Frauen mit Miniaturflügeln, die einem einen besonderen Wunsch erfüllen können, für die anderen sind es Wesen von der Größe eines Kobolds mit menschlichem Aussehen und länglichen spitzen Ohren. Im Prinzip trifft jede dieser Vorstellungen auf eine Art von Elfen zu. Als ich mit meiner Arbeit begann, wollte ich nur wissen, welche Art Elf die wahre, welche zuerst dagewesen war. Doch ich merkte schnell, das ich mit diesem Gedanken nicht weit kommen würde._

_Mein Großvater hielt nicht viel von den Elfengeschichten, die mir meine Großmutter immer am Bett vorlas, wenn sie nicht allzu kränklich war. Doch ich lauschte schon damals als kleiner Zauberer fasziniert diesen Märchen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre selbst eines dieser Wesen zu sein; wie das Leben war, wenn man Magie besaß, die den Menschen von Geburt an fehlte und die sie nie erlernen würden. Meine Großmutter hatte viele Geschichten zu erzählen, ein Elf namens Solomed, der seine gesamten Schätze, die seit Jahrhunderten innerhalb der Familie weitergereicht wurden, für ein einziges Glas von Menschen gemachtem Schnapps eintauschte._

_Oder die Elfin Veranis, die seit ihren ersten Tagen den Traum hegte, ein eigenes Bienenvolk zu besitzen. All diese Geschichten, so wusste ich damals schon, waren frei erfunden, und doch übten sie einen völlig unbeschreiblichen Zauber aus, hörte ich einmal meiner Großmutter zu, so hatte das meistens das genaue Gegenteil zur Folge als es eigentlicht beabsichtigt war, nämlich das ich bis tief in die Nacht wach blieb._

_Mit diesen wunderbaren Geschichten, Fabeln und Märchen oder wie man sie auch nennen mag, aufgewachsen, verfolgte ich nach der Schule nicht den Traum meiner ehrenvollen Eltern. Zaubertränke mischen, das konnte mein Bruder besser. Nein, ich ging einer Spur nach, von der sicherlich auch in Ihrer Zeit, in der Sie dieses Buch lesen, kaum jemand weiß, die so undeutlich wie sie faszinierend für mich war: _

_Dem Mythos um die Stadt der Elfen._

* * *

Quatsch, das is kein Cliff, Unsinn! ;-) Mehr als auf Eure Meinungen zu hoffen, und Besserung zu geloben, das es weitergeht, kann ich jetzt leider nicht machen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Der TyBmaN


	18. STORYPAUSE

Hallöchen meine lieben (ex?)Leser…

Ja, ihr habt es schon richtig erkannt, dies ist kein neues Kapitel. Das letzte liegt nun schon eine Ewigkeit zurück, obwohl ich Besserung gelobt habe. Nun in dieser Zeit ist vieles passiert, das Schlimmste war allerdings vor knapp 2 Monaten das Abrauchen meines Laptops, ich hatte zum Glück alles auf einer externen Festplatte, was mir wichtig war, doch Kapitel 18 lag halb fertig auf der Laptop-Festplatte und verabschiedete sich mit…

Mir fehlte daraufhin zum einen die Lust alles erneut zu schreiben, zum anderen fand ich einfach keinen guten Einstieg mehr, irgendwann hatte ich das Thema FanFiction allgemein satt, hinzu kamen noch andere Sachen, die mir die Zeit zum Schreiben nahmen. Um zu zeigen, dass es mich noch gibt und dass mir die Story weiterhin am Herzen liegt, wollte ich die letzten Tage eigentlich wenigstens ein halbes Kapitel schreiben. Ich brauch nicht weiter erwähnen, dass ich gescheitert bin.

Und nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem es das Vernünftigste ist, einfach erstmal auf unbestimmte Zeit die Story auf Eis zu legen, auch wenn mir das selber nicht wirklich gefällt.

Ich hoffe, ihr alle, Schwarzleser oder nicht, versteht mich wenigstens ein bisschen. Vielleicht lesen wir uns schon bald an dieser Stelle wieder, versprechen will und kann ich aber rein gar nichts.

**Bis dahin genießt den Sommer**

** Grüße der TyBmaN.**


End file.
